Vulnerable
by BiteMe-NotLiterally
Summary: Mercury Jay moves to Smallville at 8 years old, shy and lonely. As an outcast and her parents forever working, they force her to hang out with the Kent boy from up the road. Surprisingly, Clark and Merury become close friends and grow up together but when Clark leaves to start a new life it leaves her devestated. What happens when they cross paths years later? Clark/OC MOS Universe
1. Chapter 1

Vulnerable

Chapter 1

Mercury lumbered behind her mother, her small feet sinking heavily into the mud. Usually, Mercury loved the feeling of the brown muck but at that moment she felt as if she was going to spew her breakfast. The rain cascaded down onto the top of her head relentlessly, soaking her outing clothes.

If this is what it felt like to go to meet a new friend, Mercury wanted to be forever alone. Her dolls kept her enough company while her parents were away. Her mother seemed to think that meeting the neighbours was a good idea. Apparantly there was a child the same age as Mercury.

"But mommy," Mercury had whined, fidgeting nervously at the mention of another person. "I don't need any friends, I have my dolls!"

Her mother shook her head, turning her gaze to the terrified child in the corner of the dining room. With a heavy sigh her mother pulled off her glasses and lay them on the paperwork that was piled in front of her.

"You need to make a friend, Mercury, I have work to do and you're father is out at all times with business. We can't have you in the way," Her mother explained impatiently, rolling her dull grey eyes.

"But mom!" Mercury began, her voice breaking mid-sentence. She didn't want a friend. Mercury had already tried in pre-school yet she was teased relentlessly. Now in Year 3, Mercury preferred to stay away from society.

"That is the end of it, Mercury!" Her mother snapped, her steely voice making Mercury flinch. That is how she was in this situation now. Walking begrudgingly in the cold and unforgiving harshness of Winter.

Mercury attempted to see where they were going in the heavy sleet of rain. Out of the grey, her eyes caught sight of a small farm house in the distance. A red barn was not far beside it and the corn fields covered half of their land.

It wasn't until her mother gripped her hand and yanked her forward that she realised she had slowed down. As a result of her slowing down, her feet had sunken into the mud, seeping into her shoes. The sludge forbade her to move and when her mother pulled her forward again her feet popped out although the mud swallowed up her shoes, taking them prisoner.

A voice in the distance caught the eight and a half year olds attention. Her mother perked up suddenly and moved faster, wading through the thick mud beneath her. As Mercury struggled to keep up with her mother, her thoughts began to race.

Was the neighbour a girl or a boy? Since Mercury had just moved into Smallville, would they hate her? Would the neighbour tease her? Would the neighbour try to kill her? Would the neighbour ask the aliens to come and take over the world because-

_Stop!_ She thought to herself, shaking her head as her imagination had began to merge with her fear. People made her uncomfortable even her own parents. There was no one she could trust.

As they neared the small house the details became more clear and she was able to visualise everything. All the minor details seeped into her vision as well as the major ones. Like, hey! They owned a freaking truck! How come they couldn't go and pick them up in their old ute thingy?

The house appeared to be old and was painted a peaceful cream color on the wooden home. A small garden occupied the front yard, giving it colour in the gloomy weather. A small staircase with rusty railings to accompany it was in front of the rickety front door that looked as if it had gone through hell and back. The veranda was flooded with water and it was then that Mercury caught sight of the little boy staring out the window, his startling blue eyes capturing her own narrowed silvery-grey orbs. As soon as their gazes locked together they both turned away quickly.

The boy in the window dissapeared and it was a moment before her mother reached the steps. In one hand, her mother held her 4 inch high stiilettos and in the other, she tightly clasped Mercury's frozen fingers.

Just as Mercury's mother went to knock on the frame of the door, a woman came into eyesight. She had long tame curly hair the colour of dark chocolate. You know, the ones from that Swiss shop that Mercury loved? What was it called? Oh, never mind.

The lady's face looked weary yet friendly and wrinkles adorned the edges of her wise brown eyes. She was tall and lean, wearing a long coat over her trouser pants. She opened the door and looked the pair over with concern.

"Miriam?" The lady called out, over the roaring wind. Mercury looked at her mother as she nodded.

"Hi Martha, I'm so sorry about this, I was walking down the road with Mercury and it started to rain, we were closest to you-" Miriam, Mercury's mother, began. Martha nodded and turned to look over her shoulder.

"Clark! Honey, please go get two towels from the linen cupboard!" Martha called out to the unseen boy who was further into the house. Mercury slowly edged behind her mother but Miriam gripped her child by the collar of her dress and heaved her in front of her.

Exposed, Mercury immediately looked down to her now brown and soggy socks. Her ears picked up on the shuffling that came from the door and when Mercury lifted her gaze, it had appeared that Clark had arrived with the towels. The boy was tall and lean. His facial structures like the jaw and cheek-bones were not fully developed and unclear due to his young age. His lips were a pale pink and his dark hair fell loosely over his eyebrows. His blue eyes unnerved MErcury so she dropped her gaze to the floor once more.

Clark attempted to move back into the safety of his room but his mother placed a tender hand onto his shoulder. He mirrored Mercury's movements, staring at the ground as if it had formed a face.

Martha reached out and wrapped the two in the towels before ushering them inside. The interior of the home had the cosy farmhouse feel and the walls were painted a nice bone colour. The first room they had entered was the incredibly small kitchen which was stocked with utensils and frying pans. A large pot had been placed onto the stove and the lid was trembling slightly.

It wasn't until Mercury saw the lid to that pot shake, that she realised that she herself had been doing the same. Covering up her shivers by the towel she moved along the tiled floor. As soon as they walked out of cooking room they moved straight into the living area. One small couch occupied the small space and a television set had been set up onto a small wooden cabinet.

Martha had steered them to the right and Clark had set himself down onto the couch, bundling himself up into his blankets and staring at the T.V intently. Mercury watched him enviously until he turned his eyes to hers and she looked away stumbling slightly. Her cheeks reddened at the fact that he had caught her looking at him.

Clark raised an eyebrow. As he turned his eyes back to the television, his mind was elsewhere. Was this the new neighbour that his mother was talking about? The girl would just tease him and make fun. Wouldn't she?

Clark let his eyes move back to the girl once more. Her name was Mercury, according to what her mother had said. Her long, black, tame curls were pulled back into a high pony-tail with a front fringe that dropped into long tendrils on either side of her face. When he had caught her looking at him he had the chance to see her eyes. They were silver, laced with shades of grey. Unique.

Mercury was aware that he was watching her and it made her shift uncomfortably. She moved her weight onto her left foot and waited for Martha's orders.

([{*-*-*}])

Mercury shook her head, her eyes pleading with her mother. Mercury, showered and clean, had been placed into one of Clark's old shirts and trousers, as well as one of his jumpers. They were swimming on her, meaning Clark was a lot taller than she was.

Her mother pushed Mercury out the door of the bathroom and Mercury stumbled forward, gripping the wall for support.

"Come here, sweetie!" Martha called out from the kitchen. Mercury shuffled forward, poking her head around the corner. Martha caught sight of her and smiled, setting down the pot of coffee she had been holding in her hand. She motioned for Mercury to come closer.

As Mercury scooted closer, Martha appraised her clothing with a grin. "I've talked with your mother and since the storm is too strong to see a thing, you will be staying the night," Martha explained, looking out the window. Mercury's body sagged and she sighed, navigating her gaze to the pouring rain outside.

Mercury nodded, walked to the front door and moved out onto the front patio. Staring at the rain with the overly large checkered jumper wrapped around her tightly. As rain fell from the sky in concerning amounts of water she looked to the distance. Due to the heavy rainfall, Mercury's sight was limited. Her vision would let her see as far as the dirt road, that now looked as if it were a small lake at the moment.

Her mind wandered off, leaving her frozen, staring with vacant eyes at the rain. If there was the chance to make a friend here in Kansas, would she take it? Then again, who would want to be friends with her? She was a freak, too different. How she was different, she had no idea. Mercury hadn't done anything for people not to like her.

_Guess I just have a bad vibe to me_, Mercury thought ruefully. A shuffle to her right caught her attention, bringing her back to reality. Turning her line of sight to the right length of the patio, she froze over when her eyes landed on Clark. He was sitting in a chair, just staring out into the distance like Mercury had been doing just moments before.

Had he been there the whole time? Mercury frowned as she inched slowly towards the door, attempting to make no noise. While she was so caught up in being quiet, she hadn't noticed her mother approach the door.

"Mercury!" Miriam screeched at her daughter. Mercury jumped a foot into the air and looked towards her mother with alarm. Miriam scrutinized her daughter's position and scoffed. "Stay out here, Martha and I are talking. Stay with Clark."

Mercury's eyes widened as she shook her head vigorously. Miriam snarled at her daughter and Mercury flinched back. Clark had been watching and frowned before replacing his frown with a guarded expression.

"You will sit next to him until I say otherwise, understood? I want you to have a conversation with him," Miriam growled lowly. Mercury nodded and Miriam moved away from the door and dissapeared into the kitchen. Mercury gulped and looked at Clark who kept his gaze to the ground. Mercury took slow and deliberate steps towards him, cautious not to trip. She sat on the chair beside him and kept her gaze to the floor.

Clark payed her no attention, although he had heard what her mother had told her to do. Mercury took in a small shaky breath before attempting to speak.

"Hello," her voice was barely a whisper and raspy. She winced at the patheticness of her voice. Clark kept his eyes to the floor while replying with:

"Hi."

Mercury nodded and let out a breath of relief. At least he had greeted her back. Mercury was satisfied with these couple words that were exchanged between them and sat back in her seat with contentment.

Instead of an awkward silence, in which it had initionally been, it became a comfortaable one. The two, eight year olds stared into the distance once more. The rain had become more heavy and the sky had darkened a considerable amount. Soon a crack of thunder made Mercury jolt in her seat as she gripped the handles of the chair tightly. Lightning lit up the air and was followed by another roar of thunder. Mercury bolted from her seat and gripped the door handle, pulling down as hard as possible. The handle wouldn't budge and she felt fear rise into her stomach as she screamed for her mother who couldn't be seen.

Clark heard her screams and his ears unwillingly picked up on the rapid beating of her heart. He turned his eyes to her and shuffled off of his seat before jogging to her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around with her chest heaving up and down in fast motions. Clark gestured to the door.

"What's wrong?" Clark called out to her, Mercury looked hesitant as she replied.

"It's locked!" Mercury replied, terror gripping her as the lightning lit up the sky again. Clark stopped for a moment, in thought. The backdoor. He clasped her hand and she let out a yelp of surprise. She attemtped to pull her hand away but he kept it in his grip as he pulled her forward. Her body jerked forward and was fored to comply with his movement. He ran down the veranda steps, dragging her along behind him. Avoiding puddles wherever was possible, Clark found the backdoor and pulled hard down onto the handle. The door opened with a swift movement and he leapt in the shelter. Mercury had fallen through the doorway and landed on her knees roughly. She winced in pain and stood to her feet.

"Sorry," Clark muttered. Mercury shrugged and shut the door, muting the sounds of the horrible weather.

"Thanks," Mercury nodded at Clark and he ducked his head before moving into the living room. Mercury set off to find her mother in the small house. Her mother had falled asleep in a pile of pillows on the floor in Martha's room. Martha was asleep on the bed, her light snoring could be heard and Mercury smiled to herself.

Turning around, Mercury stifled a scream when she had noticed a man standing behind her. The man looked at her, offering her a small smile.

"I'm Jonathan Kent, Clark's dad. Nice to meet you, Mercury," Jonathan said gruffly. Mercury nodded, trying to calm herself from her fright. "A bed has been set up for you on the couch. I'm sorry the door was locked, Martha must have forgotten you were out there."

Mercury stared at him, bewildered. "How did you know that?"

"Clark told me, just a moment," Jonathan mumbled looking towards the living room with the slightest frown on his face. "Clark! Son, help Mercury out here, I'm- I'm going to bed." Only then had Mercury noted how tired Jonathan's face had seemed. His forehead was creased with stress lines and his body had been slumped.

Clark walked towards them and Mercury shuffled back a little. Jonathan placed his hand on her back and pushed her forward gently. Nodding at his son, Jonathan moved into his bedroom and left Mercury alone with Clark. Clark stood silent for a few moments before peeking at her. Mercury looked up at him and he cleared his throat. He gestured her to follow him into the living room and she nodded.

Moving into the small space he motioned for her to sit. Mercury looked down at the couch and saw that it had been set up with large pillows and a thick blanket. Mercury slowly sat down, sinking into the couch and looed at Clark. The eight year old boy turned his gaze to her and she coughed awkwardly.

"Um, this is where my mom said you were sleeping tonight," Clark shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Mercury nodded.

"Thanks, goodnight," She replied as Clark walked away. Clark stopped mid-stride and turned to look at her.

"Mom said that if you needed any more blankets to tell me," Clark ventured slowly, looking down at his feet. Mercury nodded once more and wrapped herself in the blanket as she kicked off her slippers, (that Martha had given her to borrow).

Slowly, allowing herself to relax her body became more comfortable in the soft blankets and she could hear Clark shuffling into his bedroom. The darkness that began to tug at her conscience was welcomed and soon she felt her body shut down. Sending her into a sleep full of raging nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back, I'll be updating as soon as possible. But next chap will be a time jump. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, you guys are amazing.**

_Darkness. Never in her life had Mercury felt so alone. Sinking into the dephs of the numbing lake, she felt her body struggle to reach for the surface. Flailing her arms around wildly, she felt her body climb a little higher. Her breath was leaving her lungs at a rapid rate and she began to panic. Her mind screamed at her to keep fighting but she couldn't do it anymore. A dulling ache began to occur in her arms and she frowned. This couldn't be the way she was destined to die, she had a purpose and she hadn't fulfilled it yet. _

_Her chest felt as if it had burst into flames and she winced. One kick, two kick, flap and repeat. Mercury's body elevated and she felt her head break to the surface. Her mouth gaped open, filling her lungs with large gulps of crisp, precious air. Her arms beat the waters surface as she struggled to stay afloat. _

_"CLARK!" Her scream was strangled and water spilled out of her mouth, causing her gag. Her stomach heaved and she restrained herself from spilling the contents of her stomach into the water. All too soon her body dunked itself back into the liquid, although instead of fighting, her body dropped to the dephs of the lake like a rock. _

_As Mercury's eyes closed for what she thought was the last time, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the surface. Unfortunately, Mercury's body had shut down and she was no longer conscious._

Mercury's eyes snapped open as she let out a scream, gasping for breath. She sat up with a jolt on the couch and looked around, immediately scanning her surroundings. Another scream ripped from her throat as she found Clark sitting beside her, his hands clapped over her mouth. His eyes were wide with alarm and his body was tense and alert.

Forcing herself to stop shrieking she slumped back, her chest heaving up and down frantically. Clark gave her a warning look as he slowly pulled his hands off of her mouth and she took in a breath of air.

"Are you okay?" Clark exclaimed as quietly as he could, his eyes darting around the room to see if anyone had woken up. Mercury inhaled slowly and nodded her head.

"Yeah," her voice was raspy and cracked as she fingered her throat. Clark moved off of the couch and the furniture shifted with the loss of his weight. He glided into the kitchen, his hands moving in quick motions to complete the task that he had set for himself.

After he was done, he moved back into the living room and handed her the glass of water. She snatched it out of his hands and gulped down the liquid contents greedily. After she had finished, her eyes widened at how rude she must have seemed.

"Sorry and, uh, thanks," Mercury mumbled, a red flush of embarassment creeping up her neck. Clark hadn't been expecting her to react any different when he had handed her the glass of water so he shrugged nonchalantly. It was a miracle that no one had been awakened.

"What happened?" Clark asked her, surprised by his own courage. Apparantly, so was she, although she had been less than in the mood to answer it.

"Just a bad dream," Mercury replied tersely. Clark snapped his mouth shut from asking any further questions. With a quick glance at the clock hanging above the stove, he sighed. Everyone should be waking up in an hour or so and he considered leaving the girl and going to sleep again. But as his eyes took in her dazed expression, he realised that in no way was she fit to be alone.

Her face was sickly pale and she had broken out into a cold sweat. Her neck was red and her eyes had dark bags looming beneath them. Her silver eyes were bloodshot and terrified, as if she was expecting something to happen. In Clark's opinion, she looked horrible.

Slowly and hesitantly, he sat down on the other end of the couch and gripped the remote from beside him. Mercury watched him with a cold and calculating gaze, wondering whether she should trust this boy. He had seemed nice enough but she had only met him the day before.

Not making eye contact, Clark turned on the television and stared at the grainy animated motion picture that was playing on the screen. Mercury kept her eyes on him and Clark shifted uncomfortably as he endeavoured not to make any sudden movements.

Eventually, Mercury slowly turned her gaze back to the television, keeping a wary eye on Clark. Clark let out a silent breath of relief, this type of anxiety was way too much for an eight year old. Unfortunately, both Mercury and Clark had matured more than any other person their age. Their secrets teaching them that trust was something that they could not afford to hand out. Clark could trust his 'parents' but Mercury, well, Mercury had no-one.

What was playing on the screen wasn't a movie it was actually just a televsion series called 'Count Duckula' or something along those lines. Mercury had absolutely no idea what was going on at all. Apparantly, neither did Clark. Both of them were mortified by the confusion they were experiencing, Clark leaned towards her.

"I have never seen such a stupid in my entire life," Clark mumbled, referring to the show. The main character, (which was a duck), gave a laugh and Mercury snorted.

"This is horrible," Mercury gaped and Clark nodded vigorously in complete agreement. After a few more ridiculous scenes, Clark changed the channel. The football was on and Clark grinned but the smile soon slipped off his face. Mercury probably didn't like the football because she was a girl. Didn't girls like girly shows?

With a heavy sigh, Clark changed the channel. It was now of another animated television series of a teenage popstar.

"Why did you change it?" Mercury asked, confused. Clark looked over to her to see her silver orbs full of dissapointment. Clark looked back at the screen and grimaced as the character flipped her hair and blew a kiss to the crowd. "Please go back to the football."

Clark snapped his gaze to Mercury's in surprise. Mercury's eyes were locked on his, emotionless and demanding. Obviously she loved the football to have mustered up that much courage to speak to him with that much boldness. Clark gave a casual shrug and flipped the channel back while she grinned at him. Inside his heart was pounding. She liked football!

{[(*# #*)]}

Martha had woken up not long after the children had discovered the football. Making breakfast, she watched them with a small yet hopeful smile. Clark pointed to the television excitedly as the Smallville Crows scored a goal.

"Yes!" Mercury exclaimed, fist pumping the air. Clark grinned and jumped to his feet when the commercial break had come on. Mercury followed, her demeanour returning to shy and silent as she stood in front of Martha.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Martha smiled kindly and Mercury nodded. Martha sent the children outside for a while as she prepared their breakfasts. Martha had no liking to Miriam but she had found herself fond of Mercury.

Mercury moved outside the door as Clark led them to a swing that had been attatched to the sturdy branch of a tree. Clark climbed on it and rocked himself back and forth as Mercury collapsed onto the grass with a grunt.

"You're the neighbour from up the road, right?" Clark asked quietly, wondering if he should have been so bold. Mercury turned her eyes towards him and gave a shy smile as she nodded.

"Yeah, that's me," Mercury moved her gaze back to the sky with a little sigh of comfort, sending Clark reeling back into his thoughts. Mercury was nice to him but she was shy as well. Clark had found that he liked her.

Meanwhile, Mercury had come to the same conclusion as she made distinct shapes out of the clouds forming above her. The silence that had ensued was comfortable and relaxing, easing the nervousness and distrust they had both felt earlier. Mercury had been startled out of her reverie as Martha sung out to them from the front door.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Both Clark and Mercury jolted forward and raced to the front door, Clark winning by a millisecond. As they both entered the house, Mercury took a timid sniff.

"Fresh eggs and bacon," Martha stated as she handed them their plates. Mercury gave a dreamy sigh, her parents had never made her bacon and eggs for breakfast before. It smelt delicious so Mercury had been willing to try it.

As they sat down outside on the porch, Clark looked to Mercury. She had a quizzical expression on her face as she stared at her plate.

"What?" Clark questioned with a frown. Mercury looked to him with an embarrassed expression as she made no eye contact.

"How do you eat it?" She asked softly. Clark couldn't contain himself, he burst out laughing. Mercury was startled by the sound that had errupted from his lips and Martha poked her head out the door in shock. Clark realised how good it felt to laugh like this once more.

Martha broke out into a grin and Mercury even felt herself smiling. After the laughter had subsided, Clark shuffled closer. Mercury immediately flinched away and Clark frowned ever so slightly. Ignoring this, he began piling everything on top of her toast with her fork and sat back.

"Now, you pick it up and fold it, then eat it," Clark explained before demonstrating with his own food. He took a bite and struggled to clamp his teeth down on the stringy bacon. Mercury grinned at him before doing the same.

{[(## ##)]}

"Come on, Mercury," Miriam snapped as she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground for Mercury to follow her. Mercury flinched at her harsh tone and ran out after her mother. Martha smiled and waved as Clark did the same.

Mercury turned her head to see Jonathan walk out of the house and give her a respectful nod, which she returned and Martha and Clark wave. Mercury waved back, her heart soaring when Clark grinned at her.

She had just made a new friend. As the realisation bubbled through her body she felt as if she was on top of the world, high on adrenaline.

"Did you have a conversation with that Kent boy, like I told you to?" Miriam growled. Mercury felt a tiny bit of irritance sweep through her body.

"His name is Clark, and yes, I did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou, my faithful readers, I'm sorry if this chap wasn't motivated enough. I was extremely tired when I wrote this. Hey, can you guys review some coupling names. **

**Clark + Mercury = ?**

**Help needed, give some ideas.**

* * *

"You know I'll find you," Clark yelled out tauntingly, his voice deliciously low. Mercury shivered involuntarily, trying to make herself dissapear. How did a game of hide-and-go-seek turn out so frightening? But Clark was right, he always found her, no matter what.

Thirteen year old Mercury kept her head low, her breath coming out short and silent. Clark smirked, using his x-ray vision to scan the barn. His blue eyes glid over the perimeter before coming to a halt on the cowering figure hiding behind the hay stack.

"Mercury, I know where you are. You really shouldn't leave yourself so vulnerable..." Clark sung out, knowing he would scare her half to death with the tone he was using. He silently moved around in the dark, sliding up a hundred metres beside her.

"Because someone..." Clark trailed off, moving with super speed to her right side. "Could just grab you..." Clark continued slowly. Mercury's heart was crashing against her chest, her vision was beginning to spin with anxiety. She wouldn't be able to see him in the dark.

Clark took quiet steps forward, appearing behind her, before crouching down slowly and moving towards her ear.

"... From behind."

Once his cool breath had hit her ear she let out a scream before bolting forward, running out of the barn. She moved as fast as her slender legs would carry her, her breath coming out raggedly.

Clark laughed at how he had scared her. She was easily spooked and sometimes Clark would use that to his advantage. His only friend, his best friend, was always willing to play a game of hide-and-go-seek. Sometimes his powers had come to good use in this game.

Running out into the fields, the night air was cold and crisp. Lone fireflies would randomly show up from the corn stalks and buzz by Clark. Clark moved through the stalks and crouched down as he spotted Mercury looking around frantically, fear imminent in her silver eyes.

The corn stalks began to rustle as Clark ran through them and Mercury let out a yelp.

"Clark?" Mercury called out, her eyes scanning her dark surroundings. Clark smiled and walked up behind her silently. "Clark, you're scaring me."

"I know."

Mercury let out a scream of fear and stumbled back as Clark caught her arm. Mercury flinched but calmed herself and was left panting. Clark pulled her into a hug, feeling guilty for scaring her like that. He had never let himself go that far before, but today he felt like he wanted to do something different. She wrapped her arms around his slim, fit figure and let her head lean on his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and they stayed like that for a few precious moments.

"Clark and Mercury! Will you get inside already?" Martha called out for the fifth time from the farm house. Mercury giggled and detached herself from Clark. Clark grinned and moved his dark hair out of his cerulean blue eyes. Clark towered over her, at least a head taller than her.

"Race you?" Clark offered, gesturing back at the farmhouse. Mercury had recovered from her near heart attack and pretended to consider it. She then bolted forward, sprinting through the field and running to the front door. She yanked it open just as Clark ran up from behind her.

"You cheater!" Clark exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You snooze, you lose!" Mercury taunted, flipping her black, perfectly waved hair over her shoulder. Clark rolled his eyes walked inside after her. Martha had been waiting for them in the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I called you children to come in how many times?" Martha exclaimed.

"Sorry," both Clark and Mercury mumbled in unison. Martha broke out into a grin.

"The day where I can stay serious with you two for just one moment will be the day that-"

"-Clark realises that scaring people isn't nice!" Mercury interrupted, sending a glare to Clark. He shrugged and gave a sheepish grin.

"What can I say? I'm a natural at it!" Clark exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. Mercury rolled her eyes and poked his stomach softly, causing him to deflate.

"Yeah, well, I don't know how the heck you always manage to find me when we're playing hide-and-go-seek," Mercury grumbled moving into the living room. Martha frowned and looked at Clark pointedly, he shrugged.

"Might as well put them to good use if I'm gonna be stuck with them," Clark whispered, referring to his powers. Martha rolled her eyes. As Clark walked back to Mercury, ruffling up her hair in the process, Martha sighed. Martha had never thought her son would grow up to be so outgoing and- well, normal! It was Mercury that had changed the direction he had been going in for the better.

Jonathan walked in through the front door and watched as Mercury tried to pat down her hair after Clark had kept messing it. After finally taming it, Clark leaned over and turned it back into a tangled mane. Mercury whacked his arm with an exclamation of frustration.

Jonathan sighed, he was still cautious and over-protective of his son, but he was happy. Mercury was a nice girl and as much as Jonathan hated to admit it, she was changing Clark for the best. They both went through the journey of boosting each-others confidence.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Clark!" Jonathan exclaimed, walking into the living area. Clark looked over his shoulder and gave his dad a wide grin. Mercury's head also popped up from over the couch and she waved at Jonathan.

Jonathan couldn't help the smile that crept to his face as he waved back. Mercury made the whole family feel joyful and good. She made them feel complete. Clark reached out slowly to pull a strand of her hair but Mercury turned around and gripped his wrist.

"No way in heck am I letting you do that again!" Mercury growled, narrowing her eyes playfully. Clark returned the look and they stayed there for a few moments before Mercury burst into a fit of giggles. Clark grinned and stood up on the couch.

"I am victorious!"

Jonathan shook his head and looked back at Martha rolling his eyes. He would never understand those two. Martha gave him a warm smile and hugged him. Jonathan wrapped his arms around his loving wife and sighed.

Jonathan pulled away and walked to the bathroom. Martha turned her gaze back to the children who were watching the television, while flicking eachother on the head.

"You two, honestly. What am I going to do with you both?" Martha scoffed, putting a hand on her hip. Clark turned around and grinned while Mercury did the same. "Mercury are you staying the night here?"

Mercury nodded and flopped back down on the couch, accidently rolling off and hitting the floor with a thud.

"If that's okay, my parents aren't home as usual," Mercury groaned from the floor. Clark had lost it, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Mercury pulled herself up and flicked Clark in the ear, annoyance clear in her expression. But Clark wasn't going to stop anytime soon so Mercury walked into the kitchen.

"That's fine, sweetheart," Martha smiled warmly. Mercury gave her a nod. "You've brung spare clothes, am I right?" Martha asked.

"Yup, we have school tommorow," Mercury shuddered. Clark let out a depressed sigh from the couch.

"Great." Clark groaned.

"Fantastic." Mercury shot back.

"Terrific."

"Amazing."

"Marvellous."

"Oh, that's a good one," Mercury acknowledged. Martha smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, school can't be that bad," Martha exclaimed, trying to push a little life into them both. Clark glared at her from the couch.

"Yes, it is," Mercury deadpanned, looking Martha in the eye.

{[(## ##)]}

"Mercury!"

Mercury jolted forward in her seat, all the sleep that had previously been in her system draining away. This earned a few snickers from the members of the class, leaving Mr Tan unamused.

"Yes?" Mercury whispered, shifting in her seat and lowering her head. Mr Tan squinted through his thin framed, wire glasses and scowled.

"Since you are so eager to sleep in my class, tell me, what is the first ten elements on the periodic table?" Mr Tan said, his face contorted with anger, obviously disgraced by the fact that she had fallen asleep. Mercury felt her mouth go dry.

"Um, hydrogen, helium-" Mercury began, her voice barely a whisper.

"Speak up!" Mr Tan snapped loudly, causing Mercury to startle. Her hands began to shake and she could see Clark beside her, his facial expression concerned.

"Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine and neon," Mercury gasped. Her palms were sweating and she looked down at the sheet in front of her. Mr Tan frowned, he had just been humiliated.

"The next ten!" He demanded angrily. Clark's mouth dropped open with disbelief and Mercury felt herself almost lift her hands to cover her ears. Mercury was scared when people screamed or touched her, even with Clark.

"Sodium, magnesium, aluminium, silicon, phosophorus, sulfur, chlorine, argon, potassium and calcium," Mercury stated, her cheeks going red. Mr Tan growled and sent her a glare and she shrunk back in her seat.

"If you don't listen to what I'm saying in class, you will be sent out! Do you understand me?" Mr Tan yelled at her, moving closer. Mercury whimpered and covered her ears with her hands.

"Stop it!" Clark exclaimed. Mr Tan paid him no heed, taking out his resentment on this one child.

"I said, do you understand me?" Mr Tan screamed, his face going red and his veins becoming more and more prominent on his forehead.

"Yes!" Mercury whimpered, running out of the classroom, stumbling over her own feet. Clark jumped to his feet, about to pursue her. Mr Tan looked at him pointedly.

"You better not," Mr Tan hissed, pointing back at Clark's seat. Clark momentarily took a step back, but his friend appeared in his mind once more and he straightened up determinedly.

"Ooh, Clark loves Mercury! Does she know you're a freak?" A boy named Michael yelled from the back of the class. This earned laughter from the class.

"Do not run out of this classroom, boy!" Mr Tan exclaimed angrily, losing control of the situation. Clark stared at him determinedly.

"Watch me."

With that, Clark sprinted out of the classroom, immediately scanning the hallways. After no sign of her, he listened in with his super hearing.

"Now class, the length times the width of this triangle would be..."

"That Mercury girl is a freak."

"Why do the freaks have to be hot?"

"I like- chocolate squidge balls in a flying crap platter!"

Clark paused, what the heck? Shaking his head, he listened in once more.

"Was that Mercury?"

"I think so. Where did she go?"

"She just ran outside."

Clark's eyes widened, he knew exactly where to find her. Using his super speed, he bolted out the doors in a blurr. Moving towards the forest, he found himself weaving through the vines and branches. As he slowed down, he realised that he was getting closer to the small clearing.

As Clark walked closer, silently, his eyes scanned the area once more. Through the wall of vines was a small little clearing, hidden behind the jungle. It was full of life and green, flowers gre w in random spots. A small pond lay in front of it, crystal clear with small fish darting through the water. In the middle of tiny clearing, (which was as big as Clark's kitchen,) sat Mercury. Her knees pulled to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth.

He knew she wasn't crying, Mercury never cried. Clark slowly moved towards her, making sure to make noise. After alerting his presence, Mercury looked over her shoulder at him. Clark gave a sad smile and sat next to her, his eyes comforting her as she leaned against him.

"My father abused me."

Clark looked to Mercury, his eyes wide with shock. "What?"

Mercury looked to him sadly, her eyes dull and depressed. "He's been beating me for as long as I can remember. I can nearly fend him off now. The other day, I pulled out the kitchen knife and held the phone in my other hand. He didn't touch me."

Clark felt anger take over his body. How dare he? That arrogant bastard! When Clark got the chance, he would strangle him in front of his business investors. Mercury felt his anger and slowly put her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"That's why I hate it when people yell. I don't like people in general other than you and your family and I can't stand it when people touch me. Sometimes I even get scared when you touch me," Mercury whispered, her head sunken with shame. Clark's heart was aching, he loved his best friend a lot and that friendly love had been slowly blossoming into something else.

As he held her against him, he felt her relax and her breathing evened out. She was at peace, because she had told her deepest secret to Clark.

It's Clark's turn next.

{[(## ##)]}

Mercury sat scowling on the bus, watching as Clark would send looks to Lana Lang, one of the prettiest girls in the school. Her chocolate, doe like eyes could capture any males attention, apparantly that included Clark.

Lana pushed back a strand of her long, silky brown hair behind her ear, and blushed. Clark would look away for a moment, before turning his gaze back to Lana once more. Mercury's hands balled into fists, her knuckles turning white from the pressure.

A warm hand slowly touched her strained fist and Mercury jolted, looking at Clark with wide eyes. He rolled his eyes at her playfully before mouthing out:

'Jelous?'

Mercury narrowed her gaze and turned her eyes back to the window, hearing Clark chuckle from beside her. His joke didn't last long.

"Hey! Hey, dipshit!" Keat growled, his large blown-up figure waddling towards their seat. Clark immediately put his head down, as did Mercury.

"Hey ass-wipe! Can you make it anymore obvious that you love Mercury over here?" Keat rolled his eyes.

"We're just friends," Mercury muttered. Keat laughed heartily, his orange, mushroom cut, hair bouncing.

"That would explain why he ran after you like his life depended on it," Keat hissed. "Bitch," he added and Mercury's eyes widened. Clark was about to punch Keat so hard that it would re-arrange his whole face but was stopped.

A loud pop pierced through the air and the bus spun around in circles on the bridge, narrowly missing smashing into a small silver car. The bus skidded to it's side before breaking through the barriers that stopped them from driving off into the water. The bus fell off the bridge and there was that horrible moment as the world stood still mid-air.

When the bus hit the water, Mercury's head slammed into the window beside her, shattering a small bit off of it. Not enough for someone to slip out through. Glass sliced the skin just above her eye-brow and she panicked when the blood began to trickle down her cheek. The lake's liquid began to seep through the cracks in the windows and water started to fill the bus.

As the water reached her waist, Mercury came to two horrible realisations.

1) She couldn't see Clark.

2) Mercury couldn't swim.

The bus suddenly jerked forward and she felt herself tumbling out of her seat and rolling out of the bus. Her body went limp when she realised she had been released into the lake.

Realisation hit her as she struggled to reach the surface. This was exactly like the dream she had when she was eight years old, when she first met Clark.

What had she done in the dream? Yell? Swim? Die? No, no, she had swam up. But how?  
Mercury racked her brain frantically as her breath began to run out.

One kick, one flip, slap?

No! It was: One kick, two kick, flap your arms and repeat.

Mercury immediately set to it, urging her aching arms to keep moving through the dense water. The surface was coming closer as Mercury squinted her eyes which were soaking in the liquid. Un-expectedly, her head broke to the surface and she took a large gulp of breath before letting out a scream.

"CLARK!"

Her body dropped back into the water like a rock. That was all she needed to do, she was safe now. Clark would come to get her and save her from drowning like in the dream.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and tug her to the surface as she lost consciousness.

He had come for her, but was he too late?

* * *

**Sorry if there are some typos. But hey, review and tell me what would be good coupling name for Clark and Mercury!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had so much writers block it was not funny. I'm so sorry if this was not up to standards. By the way, Igot a review saying that Clarkcury was a good coupling name (Which it is, by the way :] ). Any suggestions? **

**And a big shoutout to:**

**Highlander348**

**Carlypso**

**You guys are fantastic! I love your reviews. **

* * *

The moniter beside her kept up its constant beeping, always reminding Mercury of where she was; in a hospital. Mercury ground her teeth together, her patience growing weary. Everywhere hurt, her arms, her legs but especially her chest.

When she had woken up out of her two day coma, the nurse had told her what had happened. Clark had pulled her out of the water but she had been unconscious. To save her, he peformed CPR, then mouth to mouth resuscitation.

The first though that had crossed her mind was: poor Clark. But now, as Mercury sat there, slowly wasting away due to boredom, she wanted to kill Clark. Yes, it was true she had only woken up a few minutes ago but still! Clark should be there.

After a few moments of wallowing, a pretty nurse walked into the room. The nurse gave her a kind smile that reached her eyes as she sat down on the seat beside Mercury, gripping a clipboard. Immediately, Mercury retreated back into her shell, becoming shy and nervous once more.

"Hi Mercury, I'm sorry I had to go for a few minutes. It's about midnight and your brother has just gone to the bathroom. He'll be back in a few moments," Annie said. Mercury frowned, she didn't have a brother.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Clark? He wouldn't leave your bedside at all. I know he's not your real brother, Mercury. But, he insisted on staying and only one close relative of a minor could stay the night and Clark demanded that he would be allowed," Annie smiled. Mercury's eyes widened. She took it all back, Clark was awesome!

Speak of the most hottest teenager on Earth, (in Mercury's opinion), and he shall appear. Clark walked through the door sleepily, ignoring the nurse and flopping back down on the couch that was directly beside the bed. Clark reached up and gripped Mercury's hand gently, stroking it as he drifted off unconscious.

"As I said, he wouldn't leave your bedside, even for school. Goodnight," Annie kindly smiled once more, before walking out of the bleak hospital room. Mercury sighed as the door closed quietly behind the blonde nurse. Mercury couldn't go back to sleep now, this was her opportunity to think. Some time to herself, allowing herself to settle further into her pillow, she looked to Clark.

His cerulean blue eyes, hidden by his lids which were shadowed by his dark lashes. His dark hair had fallen over his eyebrows, causing his face to look relaxed and at peace. His neck was craned into an awkward position so that he could rest it on his arm. His upper body was angled at her, his lips hidden by his lower arm.

A strand of hair slid down his forehead and onto his closed eyes. Mercury bit her lip, feeling her OCD nudging at her stomach uncomfortable. One strand out of place on that perfect face of his was driving her up the wall. Attempting to distract herself, she began to tug on the white hospital blanket, feeling it scratch at her skin.

Her eyes swept over the room and once more landed on Clark. Scowling she face-palmed herself and peeked through one eye at Clark, glaring at him. Finally, after mustering up enough courage she bit her lip as she reached forward. Her fingers gingerly brushed his forehead as she swept away the stray strands of hair. Her lower arm blocked the view of the rest of his face, so she found it unnerving when she realised that she couldn't check to see if he had been showing any signs of waking up. After tucking away the hair, she moved her arm away and jumped with fright when she saw Clark's piercing blue eyes locked onto her. They were narrowed and disbelieving.

"I-I wasn't- I mean... I mean you're hair- it was; I mean, it was in the way and I had not... YourhairwasinthewayandmystupidOCDhadkickedinandIco uldn'thelpmyselfokaydon'ttakethisthewrongway!" Mercury blurted out nervously. Clark raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side with amusement. Mercury blushed and scrambled out of the hospital bed. Such a small action made her feel as if she had killed somebody.

Mercury grimaced as she looked down at her hospital attire and moved towards the cutlery area in the hospital room, grabbing a cup of water that the nurse had so graciously left for her. Taking small and cautious sips, Mercury looked to Clark who had rolled himself off of the couch, landing on his feet. He stretched, a small grunt escaping his lips. Mercury stared at him for a moment, slowly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Clark turned his gaze to hers and walked over to her slowly, shaking his head. Mercury frowned and put down the cup. "What's wrong?" Mercury whispered, tilting her head with concern. Clark looked up at her, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"You almost died, I was almost too late," Clark mumbled, bowing his head down. Mercury frowned and dropped the plastic cup in the sink, storing straight up to him. Mercury gripped his shoulders.

"No, Clark! Clark, you saved my life! I know it sounds cheesy and all that but... come on, man!" Mercury exclaimed, gripping his shoulders even tighter. Clark sighed and shook his head even harder.

"No, I'm so sorry. I know that the bus incident wasn't all my fault but... there's something else," Clark said, his voice broken. Mercury frowned and steered Clark towards the couch. Clark sat down slowly, burying his face in his hands. Mercury felt alarm rise up in her stomach. She tugged at one of his hands but it wouldn't budge.

"Clark, hey, Clark! Come on, don't hide from me- Clark!" Mercury mumbled, anxiety clear in her expression. Clark pulled his hands away from his face and looked at Mercury brokenly.

"I'm so sorry, I talked- and he did- I mean... I'm so sorry, Mercury!" Clark exclaimed, Mercury gave him a hug to calm him. Clark latched onto her tightly, hugging her with such force that the breath was knocked out of her.

"It's okay, Clark," Mercury soothed as Clark sighed into her neck, sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"You almost died," Clark mumbled. Mercury shook her head.

"But I didn't, thanks to you!" Mercury smiled pulling away as Clark had calmed. Mercury began to fiddle with the loose thread on the couch. "Clark, what's wrong? Don't tell me it's because I almost died because I know that's not all."

Clark looked to her, his eyes pleading. "Your dad..." Clark trailed off. Mercury snapped her head upward. She stood up in alarm, trembling slightly.

"Clark..." Mercury said, her voice rising slightly. Clark stood to his feet as well.

"Mercury, I couldn't stand by and watch as you were getting abused at home. I had to do something!" Clark exclaimed, praying that Mercury would understand. Mercury's eyes widened.

"Clark, do you know what you've done?" Mercury gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. "He's going to come for me! He's going to kill me! In here!" Mercury shook with fear and Clark realised what danger he had put her in.

"No! I won't let him touch you, Mercury," Clark exclaimed. Mercury sat down onto the couch.

"Clark, let's be realistic. You say that but unless you're a freaking superhero nothing can be done. But thankyou for trying to help me, Clark. I appreciate it," Mercury said, attempting to soothe the guilt that was raging in his chest. Needless to say, unsuccessfully.

{[(### ###)]}

"Miss, may I talk to my daughter alone?" Arnold asked, his cruel, black eyes glinting as he talked to the nurse. Mercury was watching, clutching Clark's hand as hard as she could. Arnold smiled at her from outside the window, a disgusting, twisted smile. Clark frowned and narrowed his eyes, standing up in front of Mercury's bed defensively.

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Sure, sir. Just one moment," The nurse smiled as she walked into the room. "Honey, you're going to have to leave the room."

Clark shook his head defiantly. "No."

"If you don't leave, I'm going to have to call security," The nurse narrowed her eyes. Clark's jaw clenched and he exhaled sharply.

"I'm not leaving her with that abusi-"

"Go, Clark. I'll be fine," Mercury gave him a reassuring smile. Clark sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Clark moved out of the room hesitantly and Mercury's smile immediately formed into a grimace. Her heart leapt when she caught sight of the kitchen knife laying teasingly on the bench from the other side of the room, beside a plate of fruit.

Arnold walked in, reaching into his suit pocket and gripping the cool metal of the pocket knife. Unaware of the oncoming danger, Mercury continued with her plan. Get to the kitchen knife. Sweet and simple. What would happen after that... well, she had absolutely no idea. It seemed she would have to improvise.

"Mercury," Arnold acknowledged her pesence with a nod.

"Father," Mercury replied, just as cold and formally. Arnold's jaw clenched at the greeting but accepted it, nevertheless. Arnold moved closer to her and Mercury tensed visibly. Trying to coax herself into being brave, she stood up taller.

"You told the Kent boy about our little disagreements, didn't you?" Arnold stated cooly, picking up a pen casually and inspecting it. Mercury winced internally, she knew exactly how this was going to go down.

"Yes."

"After I specifically told you not to?" Arnold remained calm, although his tone held tons of hidden menace. Mercury hesitated as she answered.

"Y-yes."

A loud slap echoed through the hospital room and Mercury had just barely registered what had happened. Her right cheek stung and she looked up at her father's angered expression. He went in for another slap, but she caught his arm. Releasing his wrist, she ran for the kitchen knife.

Clark watched with his x-ray vision, his eyes widening. Jumping to his feet he began to run at the door. Security guards flooded in to restrain the hysterical boy. Clark yelled out incoherant profanities, as he kicked and screamed against the six burly guards. Clark's eyes were trained directly on Mercury's hospital room door, but he knew that if he wanted to he could kill every single one of those guards in less than a minute. But Clark couldn't, it wasn't in his nature.

"Let me go! She's in trouble! Her father is abusing her, hitting her, you idiots!" Clark exclaimed, his cheeks red with fury. Of course, no one would listen.

Meanwhile, Mercury had gripped the kitchen knife, her fingers trembling. Her father stared at her, his black eyes taunting her silently. Reaching into his pocket once more, he retrieved a pocket knife and waved it in the air mockingly.

Mercury's courage began to fade when she realised how much danger she was really in. Forget danger, she was screwed over. Where was those bloody nurses that walked in on the best moment she had with Clrk, interrupting them. Now they don't want to show up and ruin the moment? Bloody fantastic.

Raising the kitchen knife she frowned at her father. "Stay away from me!" Mercury exclaimed, the knife in her hands glinting menacingly. This felt like one of those horrow movies, she hated to think of the outcome.

"Or what? Little girl, what are you going to do?" Arnold cackled maniacally, Was he insane? Had he honestly lost all his voices of reason.

Arnold laughed hystericallly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Obviously he had.

Mercury waved the knife around in an attempt to ward him off. The thirteen year old girl had no idea what she was doing. As she tried to figure out a plan, she had been caught off guard. Nothing prepared her for what happened next.

Arnold leapt at her, pocket knife pointed at her shoulder. Instinctively, Mercury raised her knife. It was then that Arnold had realised his mistake. Mercury's knife embedded itself firmly into Arnold's stomach and his eyes widened.

Arnold's pocket knife had been buryied into her shoulder, but Mercury barely flinched. She felt absolutely no pain. As Mercury stared down at the bloody carcass in which had been a few minutes prior, her crazy father. He had been stabbed in the stomach, bleeding out horribly. Mercury had just killed her own father.

Clark ripped himself out of the guards grip and practically ripped the door off it's hinges. He catapulted himself inside, when he was met with the sight of Mercury standing over her father's dead carcass with a knife stabbed deep into his abdomen. Mercury's blank eyes met his for a moment.

"I'm a murderer."

* * *

**So yeah. Review with ideas! I could use them! **

**Ideas! Coupling names! What you want in future chapters! Should Mercury have powers? If so, what should they be? **

**Come on people! Review!**

Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Took me a while to write this one. So I've decided that Mercury will have powers and they will be revealed soon, in a couple of chapters or two. Suggestions for what should happen? **

**Oh and I almost forgot... THANKYOU FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! **

**But hey listen up, I'm making two new fanfics soon, one based on batman and the other X-men. **

* * *

Rays of sunlight seeped through the cracks in the blinds, illuminating the dark room. Mercury turned over in the soft bed, swivelling her body fully to the right, her head colliding with something firm and solid. Mercury cracked open her left eye, groaning as she lifted her head. The warmth left her body quickly, so she immediately put her head back down into the pillows, leaning against the hard object beside her.

"Since when was there a bloody wall there?" Mercury muttered, sleep induced. The wall began to shake gently, rising up and down as it shook. A deep rumble emitted from the inside of the object beside her. Mercury took no notice and snuggled more into the thing next to her, sighing with content.

No more movement nor noise errupted from the thing beside her and personally, Mercury found that she was absolutely fine with that. It wasn't an uncomfortable brick, it was more like a firm and relaxing source of protection... and warmth.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Mercury," someone drawled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Their warm breath hit her neck and she moved closer. Her delirious state hadn't yet allowed her to register that a person was laying down beside her. Mercury smiled.

"Thanks," She murmered, nudging into the object with further persistance. To her surprise, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Mercury, do you think that maybe you could actually wake up?" The voice whispered, laced with amusement. Mercury shook her head slowly.

"Too much work." That was her curt reply. The thing snorted and this seemed to jolt Mercury into reality. Jumping upward with a gasp she looked down at her right to see Clark, laying down beside her, as if he had been there the whole night, which he hadn't been.

Letting out a sigh of relief, her body collapsed once more, the small burst of adrenaline leaving her body without a trace. "You're so weird," Clark shook his head, letting loose a small laugh. Mercury grinned and sighed.

"That's my job," Mercury said, her voice slightly muffled by their close proximity. Clark rubbed her arm slowly, leaving goosebumps wherever his touch had been.

"Mercury? Clark? Wake up!" Martha yelled out, her voice reaching their ears. Clark chuckled slightly and went to sit up. Mercury groaned as he shifted, her head now beginning to move into an awkward poosition. Mercury pushed back down on his chest, forcing him to lay back down beside her. The bed shook as he fell back due to the sudden spread of weight.

"Mercury!" Clark whined, looking to her. Mercury's eyes were shut, allowing him to see the full length of her thick, long, black eyelashes. Her hair was perfectly framed around head as she lay down although a small piece was out of place. He reached over and moved it away, his fingers brushing her forehead lightly. A small smile found itself on her lips, causing Clark to do the same. "Wake up, Merc."

"No."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that I'm your source of warmth?"

"This has everything to do with that."

Clark laughed and pulled himself up, ignoring the line of protests coming from underneath the thick blankets. Clark rolled out of the small bed, stretching out his arms. His eyes travelled back to the bed, which Mercury had been swallowed up by the mountain of blankets she had slept with.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Clark pulled the blanket off of her, dropping it on the ground. Mercury lay there, curled up in a fetal position, her long and daggy nightwear wrapped around her tightly. Clark leant down and scooped her up into his arms, causing her to let out a little squeak.

"Clark!" Mercury exclaimed, looking up at him. In return, Clark just shot her a devillish grin and she felt her heart flutter. Mercury immediately looked away, settling for just leaning against him. He walked down the hall carrying her bridal style, moving down the staircase with caution.

"Mouse?" Clark mumbled, using her nickname that he had placed upon her. Mercury let out a hum of acknowledgement. "Happy birthday."

Mercury smiled, "you already said that."

"And I'll keep saying it for the rest of the day," Clark replied with a smirk. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs hit them. Mercury sniffed and her eyes widened animatedly. She thrashed around in Clark's grip, flying out of his hold and bolting to the kitchen.

"Bacon and eggs!" Mercury exclaimed. Martha laughed good-heartedly while Jonathan chuckled walking into the house. Martha wrapped her in a warm hug, Jonathan waiting in line to do the same.

"Happy birthday, Mouse!" Martha smiled, giving way to Jonathan. As Jonathan gave Mercury birthday blessings, Martha looked to Clark. His eyes were trained on her with a smile on his face.

"So have you asked her out on a date yet?" Martha asked him quietly, shooting him a knowing glance. Clark looked to her with startled eyes.

"Uh, no! No, I haven't," Clark sighed. His eyes watched her longingly.

"Today's a good day to ask," Martha suggested, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Clark looked to her, eyes narrowing. Martha just watched as Mercury slowly inched herself to the plate of bacon and eggs that had been set out for her.

"Alright let's eat!" Martha exclaimed, earning a whoop of agreement from Mercury.

Everyone ate heartily, tucking into their delicious breakfast which consisted of:

Toast, eggs, bacon, freshly squeezed orange juice and small sausages.

Soon, the ravaging hunger had swelled down and they were eating at a steady pace.

"Seventeen already!" Martha sighed shaking her head. "Time has flown, I remember when you were only eight!"

"Finally caught up, huh?" Clark teased, poking Mercury's side, causing her to jump.

"Hey! You're only three months older than me! Not two years!" Mercury said, rolling her eyes. Mercury quickly snatched two pieces of bacon off his plate, standing up and running for her life.

One thing you should know about Clark is that he loved his bacon. Clark stood up out of his seat sharply, immediately bolting out after her. Mercury realised that maybe this hadn't been the smartest idea considering that it was snowing outside. She shivered, chewing on one of the pieces of bacon absent-mindedly.

Clark knew exactly where she was, hiding behind the barn, nestling beside a pile of snow. The cold hadn't fazed him, but he knew it would affect Mercury. Moving through the cold wind, he trudged towards her, his feet sinking into the snow.

Mercury looked at him with a wide grin, jumping to her feet. "Hide-and-go-seek," Mercury said slyly, sending Clark's heart crazy. Mercury ran into the barn, closing the door behind her with a grin. She spun around and let out a scream, stumbling backwards. Mercury tripped over a pick that had been left on the floor, she fell backwards hitting the floor softly.

Clark winced and looked down at her, taking in her appearance, her eyes wide. "Woah dude, since when did you get so fast?" Mercury asked, her words coming out breathless. Her surprise turned into glee as she broke out into a grin.

Clark shrugged nonchalantly. "I 'dunno."

{[(## ##)]}

Mercury's cheeks glowed as Clark kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They walked through the snowy clearing, the house far behind them. Mercury looked to Clark, he wore a red, checkered, long sleeved shirt under a thick windbreaker.

He felt her gaze and looked down to her, locking eyes. They slowed down as he turned to face her fully, his arm slipping off her shoulders, leaving her cold.

"Mercury, we need to talk," Clark stated, his posture stiffening. Mercury frowned at the use of her full name, Clark always called her 'Mouse'. Mercury nodded after a moment and he led them to a large willow tree, fighting through the winter. Mercury sat down, and turned her eyes to Clark who sat opposite of her.

The vines of the elderly tree, blocked the wind from entering the small confinement. "What's on you're mind?"

"I'm thinking of leaving Smallville."

Mercury felt her heart skip a beat and her body froze over. Her tongue suddenly felt thick and her mind went blank. Clark raised an eyebrow, concern washing over his features. He leaned forward to touch her, startling her out of her shock. She stumbled away from his touch before realising it was him.

"I'm sorry, I think I just had a blank, what were you saying?" Mercury laughed nervously, her eyes darting around her surroundings. Clark sighed, shaking his head.

"Mercury, I'm- listen I can't stay in Smallville. I can't stay here, I don't belong," Clark pleaded. Mercury stared at him, letting this information sink into her mind. He could feel the emotion rising up into her lungs, her face becoming red. Clark braced himself for her to scream at him.

"Okay." Mercury gasped, her bottom lip trembling. Clark looked to her with surprise. Her eyes had glazed over, filled with unshed tears. Clark knew that this was more painful than she let on, because Mercury never cried. Never. "Clark, you want to go out into the world and do your own thing. I know you're capable of it and you are going to do so well out there."

Clark stared at her, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Thanks? I'm glad to know you're okay with it," Clark said cautiously, waiting for her to snap. Mercury nodded silently, what scared Clark was that it seemed that she was becoming shy once more around him, like she had nine years ago when they first met.

"Cool, when," Mercury cleared her throat. "-When do you think you're going to leave?"

"Soon. My parents are still having a hard time disgesting this information so I want to wait for a bit until I can get solid answers." Clark sighed, searching her eyes for some sort of emotion. Her silver orbs were blank, lifeless and empty as if she had lost all hope. That's how Clark knew that she wasn't at all happy when she said:

"Okay, I wish you all the best." Mercury flashed him a quick, (fake), smile and stood. She left without another word, leaving Clark to his own thoughts. He had ruined her birthday.

{[(### ###)]}

Mercury had gone to her own house as Clark walked back to his. Mercury had practically moved in with the Kent's, much to their delight. The Kent family loved her and Mercury absolutely hated her own biological mother. So when she went home, Clark knew that he had upset her deeply.

The Kent's were now in the car, on the way to their own house after a short grocery shopping trip. That was when Clark decided to bring up the subject again about him leaving. His father argued with him, saying that if Clark left, he would be out in a huge world, with his own powers and no one to help him go through it.

"It's not safe, son," Jonathan stated, his eyes set on the road. Martha sat in the back, keeping silent as she observated. Clark felt frustration rise in his stomach once more as he glared at his father.

"I'm tired of safe!" Clark exclaimed, anger clearly laced in his tone. "I just want to do something useful with my life."

Jonathan frowned and clenched his jaw, still not meeting his adopted son's eyes. "So farming, feeding people, that's not- that's not useful?" Jonathan asked, finally glancing at Clark.

"I didn't say that," Clark stated. Jonathan shook his head.

"My family's been farming for five generations in this farm," Jonathan said, staring at the wide stretch of road before him. Clark found his loophole.

"Your family, not mine." Clark had stated. Jonathan felt himself shift uncomfortably, wanting to yell out, 'YOU ARE MY FAMILY!'

Clark shook his head, his frustration reaching the limit. "I- I don't even know why I'm listening to you, you're not my dad. You're just some guy that found me in a field."

Jonathan felt waves of hurt squeezing at his heart as he looked to his son. Clark immediately regretted his words, feeling a pang of guilt building up into his chest. Martha's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"Clark!" Martha exclaimed, horrified.

"No, no, Martha he's right. We're not his parents. We've been doing our best and we're making this up as we go along. But maybe, maybe our best isn't good enough anymore."

Jonathan looked at Clark before he had to abruptly stop the car. People screamed as they ran by in a panic to save their own lives.

"Look, dad, I-"

"Just hold on a second," Jonathan said, holding up his pointer finger at Clark to silence him. Clark stared at his father before following his gaze. The large tornado had begun to form and Clark's eyes widened at the impending danger.

He stared at the very thing that would take his father's life.

* * *

**Okay so please review and can I have a few ideas please, I'm a bit stumped. What should happen in the next chapter and what do you think of this one? **

**So I'll let you know when I have my new fanfics up. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The lack of feedback discouraged me so much, it wasn't funny at all. One review was all I got, (thanks highlander348 ), I was so upset. This chapter is probably extremely crap so if your wondering why it's because I was extremely discouraged. **

* * *

Mercury grinned as Clark gripped her hand tightly as he struggled to keep his balance. His skates had been slipping on the ice for the last ten minutes. Mercury attempted to rid the smile, but Clark had already noticed it.

"Can you at least pretend that this is unamusing to you?" Clark pouted, as he gripped the wall for support. Mercury gave a wolfish grin.

"But that would be lying, wouldn't it?" Mercury gasped, feigning shock, before skating past him mockingly. Clark glared after her, shaking his head playfully.

It had been almost a year after Clark's fathers death and although it had wounded Clark deeply, Mercury had managed to pull him through it. Now he hardly went into depression every time the thought was raised, but Clark still missed his father greatly. His plans to leave had been discarded due to the fact that he had to be there for his mother, who was taking this more harsher than any of them.

Mercury, of course had been hurt and she mourned the loss of what seemed to be the father she had always wanted. But Mercury knew she had to be strong for the remaining Kent family.

Mercury had managed to convince Clark to go ice skating with her, although he hadn't resisted much, he had regretted the decision greatly at that moment. Clark had finally gotten the hang of it and as Mercury made her third lap around him, he was able to skate with her. Mercury looked to him with a grin on her face.

"Finally caught up, did ya?" Mercury teased, poking his side. Clark laughed and shook his head, observing his surroundings. The large outdoor ice rink had been relatively empty at that time and soothing music had been playing on the loud speakers. The cold, fresh, night air sent pleasant tingles down his spine and he took in a deep breath before replying.

"I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself, Mouse. I just might completely surprise you one day by becoming a professional figure skater," Clark said, with fake seriousness plastered onto his face. Mercury nodded, her brow furrowing as she moved in front him before skating backwards. She was now facing him as she skated with skill.

"The day that you can skate backwards will be the day that you can get me to do absolutely whatever you want. I will be at your service," Mercury drawled, rolling her eyes. Clark feigned hurt, putting a hand over his heart.

"I am hurt by your lack of faith in me!" Clark exclaimed, before narrowing his eyes. "You know I will keep you to that."

Mercury shrugged before someone knocked into Clark sending him skidding forward. He collided with Mercury, landing on top of her as her body slammed into the ice. Mercury winced as Clark's eyes widened.

"Are you okay? Mercury, are you hurt?" Clark hurriedly asked as he began to search her face. Mercury opened her silver eyes and stared at him.

"Ouch. I'm fine, are you okay?" Mercury groaned as her back sent a shot of pain up her spine. Clark snorted and nodded before attempting to get off of her. As he moved someone else slammed into his side. Mercury slid out from under him quickly as the person landed on top of him. They rolled for a moment and Clark once more ended out on top.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Lana! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Did you hit your head?" Clark rushed again as Mercury rolled her eyes. Lana was a nice girl, although she was constantly leading Clark on and slamming his hopes repeatedly. Then there was also the fact that Mercury was completely crazy about Clark and he was interested in Lana.

Mercury gasped in pain as her head spun, the world going around in circles, she gripped her head as it began to pound. She immediately moved off the rink, seeing Clark still talking to Lana. Mercury returned her borrowed skates and began to walk to her motorcycle. Yes, she owned a motorcycle, don't ask questions.

Her head continued to ache as she moved towards her bike. Large men seeped into her line of sight as they gathered around her bike. They talked among themselves with loud cackling laughter. They all looked relatively alike with their tattoo's, bandanas, no hygene, beards and largeness.

Mercury took in a deep breath as she waded towards them cautiously, approaching them with hesitation. She squeezed through them as they all exclaimed with glee.

"You're a pretty thing, aren't ya?"

"Ooh, mind if I take the bike out for a ride? Then can I take you next?"

Foul comments poured out of their mouths as they closed in on her, talking all at once. Mercury began to panic, having no weapons with her whatsoever. The first man reached for her and she slapped away his hand, trembling with fright.

The rest of the gang began to reach out for her and proceeded to grab her roughly, her body jerked this way and that as they all fought over her, making her feel extremely ill. They acted as if she were just an object, a toy, a pleasurer and a nothing, this made anger boil right through her body.

Her fist sliced the air like a sword as it landed on one of the bikers cheeks with the heavy impact of a sledge hammer. The man fell backwards and collapsed to the floor, knocked unconscious from the blow. Mercury stared at the man with wide eyes, triumph began to flood through her body before she looked up at the rest of the men. There was absolutely no way she would be able to take down the rest of them, she was officially screwed.

Mercury assumed that Clark was now making out with Lana in some room somewhere and that angered her greatly that he couldn't be there. The men all rammed her attempting to get to her first. She took several blows, causing her to obtain injuries all over her body.

Her body began to shudder as ripples of energy began to flow through her, powerful tremors shaking her body. Her eyes tingled and her fingertips numbed as she stretched them out. Her arms flung out with against her will and she felt power course through her body. It travelled from her head to her toes then through her arms until it surged out through her hands.

The men flew backwards, flying through the air. Mercury stared on with horror as they hit the ground with painful groans and yells. Had she just done that? Had she made them do that? But this wasn't normal, that wasn't right!

Shaken out of her cyclone of thoughts, a hand landed on her shoulder. Without thinking, Mercury spun around slamming her fist into their face with the remaining energy flow in her body, seeing them stumble backwards. Mercury scrambled for her bike, attempting to make a quick escape. That punch she had thrown had sent surges of pain through her wrists, feeling pain ripple through the joints.

"Ow! Shit!" Mercury screamed as she attempted to get onto her bike, trying to move his wrist. Swinging a leg over the bike, Mercury went to jump start the dirtbike, immediatelty panicking when there was no reaction coming from the vehicle. "Come on, come one, work!"

A groan from the floor sent the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Throwing herself off the bike after ealising that it wasn't going to work, she hit the floor. Pain shot through her body and she let out a cry.

Hands wrapped around her waist and pushed her to the floor. "No! Let me go!" Mercury screamed, struggling. The person had trouble pinning her down.

"Mercury! It's me! Calm down! It's Clark, Clark Kent! Your best friend!" Clark shouted, attempting to get through her panic ridden state. Mercury stopped and looked at him, her eyes widening when she saw his face.

His nose was at a slightly awkward angle with blood dribbling down his nostrils steadily. His lip had been busted and split with more blood. His cerulean blue eyes stared at her with pure shock written all over his expression.

"Oh my God, Clark," Mercury whispered, her body trembling with fear. What the hell had just happened? Obviously that wasn't normal, well, who is able to push away thirteen men with... like, the force?

"Mercury, it- it's okay," Clark stuttered, his voice shaking. He was greatly unnerved by the fact that he was ssupposed to be comepletely indestructable, yet she had been able to break his nose and make him bleed.

Mercury felt the energy leave her body completely, the light fading from around her. Clark was yelling out inaudible words to her, though she didn't react. Letting the darkness take her body she relaxed in Clark's arms before slipping unconscious.

Clark stared down at the beautiful girl in his arms, the girl who had managed to physically hurt him. He knew he was in some deep trouble.

{[(### ###)]}

"The prom? So soon?" Mercury gasped, staring at the poster with surprise. Clark nodded silently, studying her carefully. He had been doing that lately, watching her. Mercury seemed to be in denial, attempting to pretend as if the events in which she had broken his nose, (which had healed within hours), had never actually existed.

Mercury bit her lip and cast her eyes downward. "What's wrong?" Clark asked softly, tilting his head to the side slightly. Mercury glanced up quickly.

"Nothing!" Mercury exclaimed, her silver eyes widening. "It's all good, Clark, but you can stop staring at me like I'm a freak whenever you want."

Clark winced, "you're not a freak, Mouse-"

"Yeah, well with the way you've been staring at me lately, not asking questions, not saying anything has been making me feel like one!" Mercury exclaimed with frustration, her face beginning to turn red with both anger and heart-ache. Clark sighed and took a step closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, to which she flinched slightly. He looked into her eyes for a moment.

"You're not a freak, Mouse. I know you're not a freak," Clark stated strongly. Mercury nodded quietly, looking downwards again. Clark then realised another one of the reasons she had been upset. Glancing back at the poster behind Mercury's head, Clark took in a deep breath. Clark knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if he got rejected by Mercury.

"Mouse, um- can I- are you going to end up g-going to the prom?" Clark asked, his words slightly unclear and slurred. Mercury shrugged.

"No one has asked me to go with them yet, so I guess not," Mercury sighed, looking heavenward. Clark nodded, before the smallest smile appeared on his face.

"Well, maybe, only if you want, I could take you?" Clark suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Mercury stopped and looked at him, a blush immediately taking place on her cheeks.

"Yeah, Clark, that would actually be really cool!" Mercury exclaimed, excitement weaving through her words. "When is it on, again? Shit, tomorrow!"

Clark's eyes widened as he looked at the poster, his fears were correct. The prom was the very next day. Merury grimaced, looking at Clark once more. His gorgeous blue eyes had panic written all over them.

"That's not good," Clark stated lamely. "I'm not even sure if I own a tuxedo!"

Mercury replied almost immediately, "yeah, you do. It's stashed underneath the towels in the bathroom cupboard. I wonder how it got there, Clark." Mercury looked at him pointedly and he shrugged sheepishly.

"But I hate tuxedos!"

* * *

**Behold the crappiest chapter ever in the entire universe! TaDa! **

**Anyways, Mercury has begun to manifest her powers, but the telekinesis and extra-ordinary strength is not all, I sorta want it to match superman so I'm adding another three in. **

**Three more superpowers. What should they be? **

**What's your verdict on the chemistry growing between Clark and Merury?**

**Ideas? Reviews? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I am back with another update, I'm so happy with all the revies and feedback I've been getting. it's making me feel great. I wanna give you a heads up that I usually update late at night, cos thats when I get the time. I also want to say that updates might come in a little slow due to the fact that I'm going to be back at school on Monday so yeah. At the moment it's 11 pm. **

* * *

Mercury studied herself in the mirror, feeling extremely self-conscious. It still hadn't completely hit her that she was going to the prom, with Clark Kent as her date. Mercury wasn't sure if he did it because she had been slightly depressed lately or whether he did it as a charity case. Maybe, just maybe, he did it because he liked her in the same way she liked him.

Doubtful.

Clark was only interested in Lana, the most popular girl in school. Mercury rolled her eyes, once again looking at the stranger in the mirror. The young woman had a black, long, silky dress that was flowy and loose. Quite entrancing, really.

When she swirled it would push outwards, spiraling around her as she moved. There was a red velvet sash wrapped around the middle of her torso and tied into a bow at the back. She was wearing shiny red pumps that were mostly hidden by her dress. Her eyes were decorated with the perfect amount of make-up, the black eyeliner making her silver eyes pop. The eyeliner on her lid ended with perfect cat-tails.

Her lips were painted bright red with gloss coating it, making them look inviting and delicious. A beautiful aroma surrounded her presence and her hair was simple. Let out in cascading waves of black silk, it reached mid-back.

Mercury could finally say, that she looked absolutely stunning. Mercury reached for her clutch which was placed on her bed although she was quite a few metres away. She wanted to try something. The clutch shook and immediately flew into her hands.

Mercury's eyes widened at what she had just done before brushing it off. She would sort it out tommorrow. There was a knock on her front door and her palms began to sweat with nerves. Her bright red fingernails stood out as she reached for her bedroom door.

Mercury moved down the stairs slowly, taking extra caution as not to slip. Mercury reached for the door handle and let her hand clasp the knob. The door swung open and Mercury's eyes widened.

There stood Clark, as handome as ever. He wore a tuxedo that fitted his body perfectly, showing her that he was extremely built and muscular. Clark had taken extra care to remember that Mercury thought it was ugly when guys slicked their hair back so he just left it as it was.

He wore a red tie instead of a black one and he held a boquet of roses in his hand, his gorgeous blue eyes looking to her then down to the floor. "Hi, I'm here to escort Mercury?" Clark mumbled shyly. A small laugh made its way to his ears and he looked up in surprise. He was met by Mercury's familiar silver eyes. "Oh my God!" Clark breathed, before he began to take in her appearance.

His eyes roamed over her body, soaking up her oustanding beauty, Mercury blushed as he stared at her, eyes wide.

"You look... beautiful, Mouse," Clark said softly, still speechless. She looked amazing, just out of this world. But then again, Clark guessed he was too, so to say.

"You're looking pretty good, Clark," Mercury smiled looking over him once more. He chuckled and offered her his arm which she gladly took.

"If I don't hold onto you, I'll probably fall," Mercury whispered, slightly embarrassed. Clark just smiled softly.

"I figured as much considering I have never seen you wearing high heels before. Or a dress since you were nine," Clark said amusedly. Mercury smacked his arm lightly, all the while grinning. They walked back to Clark's truck and he opened her door for her, making her blush madly. Clark knew she loved little gestures like that.

The journey to the school went by quickly as they both sang along to songs that blasted from the radio. It was only then that Clark realised how well she could sing. They walked towards the school gym, Mercury gripping Clark's hand tightly as she felt her nerves creeping up on her. Clark gave a her a reassuring squeeze before leading them to the doors.

Whitney Fordman was surprisingly standing at the door, greeting people as they walked in. Whitney wasn't that horrible when you got to know him. It was usually his friends that were so rowdy it gave him that appearance.

Whitney's eyes widened as they landed on Mercury, his eyes slowly raking over her body. It didn't feel as nice as when Clark did it, in fact it gave her really bad vibes. Clark subtly took a protective step forward to block Whitney's view from Mercury and she gave a small sigh of relief.

They walked into the gym, met by a good amount of people. By that, it means that there wasn't a swarm, but it wasn't empty. They pushed through, talking to people until slow songs began to play. Clark grasped her hand catching her attention once more.

"Mouse, may I have the honour of this dance?" Clark teased, standing up straight before bowing. Mercury grinned before feigning poshiness.

"Why of course, kind sir," she replied with a neat curtsey. Clark smiled and led her to the dance floor where couples danced peacefully. Clark moved his hands to his waist, causing her to flinch again. She hesitantly placed her arms around his neck, reaching upwards to do so.

They moved in sync, Clark leading the dance like a pro. "Martha made you practise, didn't she?" Mercury mumbled with a smile.

"Of course, I would have seriously injured us both by now if she hadn't," Clark said softly, grinning.

"I doubt that," Mercury replied, leaning her head against his chest. A comfortable silence between both of them ensued as they danced. Mercury felt her heart beating a hundred miles per hour and Clark hadn't failed to notice that. He smiled softly.

"Mouse?" Clark whispered.

"Mm?"

"Why do you always flinch away from me when I touch you?"

Mercury tensed lightly before relaxing once more. It was just Clark, he wouldn't hurt her. She hurt him though. "I guess I hate it when people touch me, after my dad. I get so scared. I don't mind you or Martha though."

"Then how come you flinch?" Clark ventured cautiously, relaxing when Mercury gave a quiet laugh.

"Always the curious one. I guess it's just from habit," Mercury stated, snuggling into his chest further. Clark grinned and leaned his chin on top of her head, letting her beautiful scent take over him.

Another song played and again it was slow, causing Clark to keep his grip on her. Normally he didn't like dancing, but with Mercury, it was as if he were flying.

Mercury took her head off of his chest to look up at him, locking eyes as they danced. Clark leaned in closer, testing the waters, Mercury felt herself begin to shake. For a long time she had wished this would happen, when he would finally gather the guts to kiss her.

Mercury moved towards him until their foreheads were touching. Clark smiled and encaptured her lips with his. Mercury returned the kiss smiling against his soft full lips.

Clark vaguely realised that she hadn't flinched at all when theie lips collided, making his heart jump. Slowly they pulled away, once more keeping their foreheads touching.

Mercury couldn't help herself as she hugged him tightly, Clark immediately returning it. Mercury thought that this night was perfect, best night of her life. Little did she know that it was all downhill from there.

{{(### ###)]}

Mercury had excused herself to the punch bowl, grabbing a small glass and filling it with the liquid. mercury took a sip, her eyes watching Clark as he walked outside. He wanted some fresh air, Mercury was cool with it.

After a few seconds Lana ran straight out after Clark, making Mercury shift uncomfortably. She took another nervous sip from her drink, only vaguely noticing the lipstick marks that was stamped on the rim of the cup.

After ten minutes and no sign of Clark, Mercury moved outside to find him. The cool air hit her as she walked out, making her pause to enjoy the brief gust of wind. Mercury inhaled after seeing Clark standing in the shadows, talking to someone. Mercury quietly approached the picture becoming more clear.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth dropping open. Clark was kissing Lana. Clark was kissing Lana. Clark was KISSING Lana! CLARK WAS KISSING LANA!

It took a few moments of repeating the same sentence for Mercury to realise what was happening before her eyes. Mercury swallowed, only to find that her throat had gone dry.

Clark was oblivious to his best friend standing behind him as Lana kissed him. Clark didn't pull away, not sure whether it was the because of the shock or because he had thought that he had liked her. The one thing that he could determine that this was nowhere near as good as it had felt when he was kissing Mercury.

Mercury slowly took a step back, a sob escaping her throat and before she could conceal it Clark turned around. He looked like a deer in the headlights with his wide eyes and parted lips. Lana's lipstick smudged his cheeks and around his lips, his hair ruffled and collars undone.

Mercury looked to Lana who was wiping her lips smugly. Mercury frowned, feeling anger cloud her mind. Her surroundings began to get noticibly dark, causing Clark and Lana to look around with alarm. Wisps of shadows began to encircle them both, causing Lana to latch onto Clark who looked down, irritated.

Lightning struck the sky, and the power lines blew. Leaving everyone in total darkness. Even Clark was having a little trouble seeing... just a little. When everything cleared Clark immediately searched for Mercury, ignoring Lana whole-heartedly. He felt terrible for what he had just done, his heart pounding with guilt.

Mercury ran down the road, her energy leaving her body at a rapid rate. The next thing she knew she had flace-planted into the ground. She quickly rolled to the side of the road laying down on the grass.

As far as Clark knew, she had left the gymnasium. As he was just about to go out to look for her, a hand gripped his arm. Clark looked back to see Lana, looking up at him. She was beautiful, but not as gorgeous as Mercury.

"Clark, one of the girls told me she caught a ride home, you might as well spend the rest of the night with us," Lana's expression showed sympathy, but of course Clark hadn't realised that it was fake. A blonde girl ran up to them, leading a group of three more girls behind her. The blonde gave Clark an uncertain look, glancing at Lana to see if she was serious.

"Brittany, this is Clark Kent," Lana smiled slyly, leaning in closer to Clark, making him shift uncomfortably. Brittany knew there was a catch to this, so she played along. Brittany smiled brightly, latching onto Clark's other arm, pulling him towards the gymnasium.

Now, Clark was actually a very attractive boy. He had bright blue eyes that made you tremble as your heart skipped a beat when they landed on you. Clark had a strong chiselled jaw and jet black hair, naturally styled. His body, well, Clark had the body of a greek god! In other words, he was built like a tank, had beautiful facial features = sexy beast.

Unfortunately, he had earned himself the title of the school's freak due to his hidden gifts. He just never fit in really.

They had pulled Clark inside the gymnasium, the boys never really cared that he had joined, even Whitney welcomed him into the conversation. Clark gave out pieces of information about cars that had the boys reeling, they liked him already. In all truth, Clark had gotten that knowledge off Mercury.

Mercury loved lots of things, cars, comics, football, sport, etc. Of course there was some stuff that she disliked. Although, Mercury had never fit in at all. She was hated by everyone and was known as the school's murderer due to the accident with her father.

While Clark was wrapped up in his conversation with the popular people, Mercury dragged herself into the Kent household, Martha immediately coming to her aid. Mercury explained everything that happened, starting from her strange powers to what had happened at the prom.

Once Mercury was showered and cleaned up, she passed out on Clark's bed. You must think, man, things must have been really intimate for her and Clark to be sleeping in the same bed together! No, Mercury and Clark had never engaged in any sexual activity, in fact while they were dancing at the prom, the kiss that they shared was their first.

Mercury had moved into Clark's room, sleeping on the small single bed in the corner of the room but as they got older, they began to get closer than ever. Soon enough, Mercury had woken up to find Clark having bad dreams. She had gone to his aid. The memory was still fresh in her head.

_Mercury startled awake, jolting forward as noises errupted from the other side of the room. Her head was pounding from such a sudden disturbance. As soon as the throbbing left she sat up in the bed, remembering she was in Clark's room. At that age Mercury was fifteen and still shy. She peeked over at Clark who was tossing and turning in his bed, restlessly._

_"Mercury, no! Mum!" Clark mumbled, his body shaking violently. The bed creaked with protest and Mercury had no idea at what she was supposed to do. It was obvious that he was having a bad dream about Mercury and his mother but she had no idea how to wake him without being injured._

_Mercury knew that if you wake a person up while they are having a nightmare, they might wake up violent and lash out without realising it. Clark let out a small yell and rolled over again. Mercury felt her heart pounding as she began to panic._

_Seeing Clark in this state had her anxious, she ran to the side of his bed looming over his figure beforereaching outwards and cautiously placing her hand on his forehead. His whole body suddenly relaxed completely, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. It was as if nothing had happened, the only evidence that he was having a nightmare was his blankets were tangled and hanging off of his bed._

_Mercury quickly picked them up and tucked him in, taking a moment to watch his sleeping figure. As she moved to go back to her bed, Mercury felt a hand wrap around her wrist causing her to jump and almost squeal._

_She looked down to see Clark's tired blue eyes staring at her. "Don't leave me," Clark rasped, his voice shaking. Mercury took in a deep breath, feeling herself shiver a little at the chilly breeze, washing over her body._

_"I'm not, I'm only over there, Clarkie," Mercury soothed, giving him a comforting smile. It didn't stop his raging anxiety._

_"No, please Mercury, stay with me," Clark whispered again, on the verge of crying. Mercury was startled by, A) the use of her full name and, B) the fact that he was about to cry._

_Mercury nodded quickly, cautiously climbing into the bed beside Clark. Mercury heard Clark give a weak chuckle. "I'm not going to bite," Clark whispered. Mercury realised that if she moved an inch more to her left she would fall off the bed._

_Mercury scooted over towards him ever so slightly, causing Clark to roll his eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist, (making her flinch), and pulled her to his chest. Mercury lay rigid for a few moments, causing Clark to reconsider his decision. Then she relaxed into his embrace and surprisingly she fell asleep before him. Clark stroked her cheek as he lay there thinking about his dream._

_The one where everyone on Earth died, because of him._

By the time Mercury had hit the bed she passed out, clean and once again normal. Martha watched the grief-stricken girl for a few moments before moving down the steps. Clark was going to cop it as soon as he got home, Martha was going to hand it to him. He was in big trouble, they all knew that.

* * *

**Uh oh, Clark is in so much trouble. **

**Anyways, I also want to give you a heads up that the next few chapter are going to be very drama filled and there it will be pretty tiring for me to write so keep the reviews coming! They're like my energy drink! Anyways, next I'm going to update my batman fanfic, In The Dark Of The Night. Make sure you drop by and check it out! **

**Also, if there are any typos forgive me, I type this all up on my laptop that has absolutely no auto corrrect at all, so everything is done manually. **

**Hey, Mercury has more powers. Shadow manipulation and control over electricity. Her last one is Light manipulation but that will be shown soon. **

**If you have any dramatic ideas that can be used in th next chapters let me know by reviewing okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. I'm so sorry if this chap isn't up to my usual standards (if i have any). I've just been really distracted and I'm putting my Batman fanfic on hold to write this one. **

**OMG THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM UP! I really appreciate them!**

* * *

Clark climbed into his truck, driving home with his jaw clenched the whole way. What the hell was he thinking? Why hadn't he kept looking for her? Clark hit his head against the steering wheel, letting out a cry of frustration.

"I'm such an idiot! Such an idiot! God!" Clark yelled, clenching his fists to prevent him from demolishing the car. He started the vehicle, breaking every known speed limit all the way home. He pulled into the dirt driveway of his house and roughly pulled the keys out of the car. He threw himself out of the truck, slamming the door behind him hard enough that the car shook violently.

Clark trudged up to the front door nearly ripping it off of it's hinges. Clark moved inside, cursing silently at himself. Clark's eyes widened with surprise to see that Martha had been standing in the kitchen, watching him with narrowed eyes.

Martha took him by the hand and led him outside once more, causing him to let out a groan. He knew what was coming next.

"Clark Joseph Kent! What on earth were you thinking?" Martha scolded, causing Clark to wince.

"I'm sorry ma, I wasn't thinking," Clark offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're damn right you weren't!" Martha growled walking closer to him. Clark shifted uncomfortably, his mother never got this mad. Clark knew he had screwed up big time.

"You kissed her, then went and snogged Lana?" Martha exclaimed, throwing her hands up with disbelief. "Clark, I though we taught you better than that."

"It's not like Mercury and I are married, mum! It's not like I confessed my undying love for her! All I did was kiss her," Clark hissed, attempting to defend himself. Martha ground her teeth together, taking angry steps towards her son.

"I didn't raise you to be like this. How would you feel if Mercury had kissed you, then went and kissed that Fordman boy ten minutes later?"

Clark opened his mouth to reply but found no words forming. Martha nodded and turned around, leaving him to follow silently. "Where is she?" Clark whispered, keeping his head down. Martha pointed her finger 'upstairs'.

Clark walked to the staircase, moving up them as silently as possible on those old, creaky things. He slowly pushed the door to his bedroom open, peeking through the crack. Mercury was lying down, tossing and turning in her sleep.

Clark sighed silently before walking in slowly, closing the door behind him. He sat down beside his bed, watching her sleeping figure. Her dreams were anything but peaceful, Clark knew what to do whenever she had bad dreams. Leaning over, Clark gave her a kiss on the forehead, gripping her hand gently.

Mercury flinched making Clark wince but she had calmed down. Mercury never shied away from him when she was asleep. She was becoming more bold. Slowly but surely, she was getting on the highway to confidence. Clark had a quick shower before changing into pyjama shorts and laying down beside her.

When Mercury woke up he was going to have to explain how sorry he was. Wrapping his arms around Mercury, he let a sleep full of guilt take over him.

{[(### ###)]}

Mercury woke up with a gasp looking down at the arms that were crushing her. Pain errupted through her body as Clark frowned and squeezed just a little harder. Mercury could feel her ribs groaning under the pressure that was being put on them. She didn't know how Clark was mustering enough strength in his sleep to do this to her, but she had to wake him before he crushed her spine.

"Clark," Mercury whispered. Clark gave a responsive squeeze, causing Mercury to cry out in pain. She felt her rib crack and a shot of agony shuddered through her torso. His grip had not relented, still constricting. "Clark!" Mercury screamed. Clark's eyes shot open and looked down to find Mercury struggling against his death grip.

It was 10 am in the morning and Martha had left them alone so that she could buy some groceries, maybe that wasn't the best idea. Clark let go of her immediately, watching as she moved backwards, stumbling off the bed. Clark saw her eyes shoot to the door then back at him.

"No, Mercury, I'm so sorry," Clark began but Mercury stood to her feet, gasping at the pain errupting through her torso. She scrambled to the door but Clark quickly moved in front of it, blocking her way out. Mercury took a step back quickly, attempting to ignore the roaring agony in her chest.

"Clark move, I need to get to a doctor," Mercury growled. Clark studied her for a moment, shaking his head.

"I need to check it first," Clark told her, reaching out. Mercury quickly moved away to prevent him from making contact with her. Clark tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Don't Clark, I know what you're trying to do," Mercury groaned, shaking her head determinedly. Clark started towards her, taking cool and collected steps in her direction. Mercury instinctively backed up. Every step he took forward she would take back until her back hit the wall.

The only pain she felt was a dulling one, not as strong as before. Mercury frowned at this before realising the close proximity between the two. Clark crouched down to level her height, his blue eyes pleading.

It made her cheeks grow red as she realised that she was only up to his shoulders in height. He was extremely tall though, about 6'1.

"Mercury, I can't explain how sorry I am that that had happened last night. I should have pushed her off or done something. I was talking to her because she said she had needed advice. She kissed me and I freaked out. I know I should have done something but honestly, Mercury, I was in shock," Clark explained what had really happened last night. Mercury clenched her jaw and looked away from his intense gaze.

"Okay," Mercury mumbled avoiding his stare, looking at the door. Clark frowned.

"No, no 'okay', Mercury," Clark tried to move himself into her line of sight, causing her to look at the ground. Clark sighed and gripped her chin firmly, although gently. He tilted her head upward and her eyes made contact with his forcefully.

The reason she hadn't wanted to look at him in the eyes was because she was weak. When it came to Clark, she was completely and utterly weak willed. She had fallen for him, hard. To her it made her feel pathetic.

Mercury just pushed past him, sensing exactly what was going to happen in a matter of moments. Clark reached for her shoulder but she spun around quickly. Her right hand was held in the air, shaking visibly. Clark went to move forward but found out quickly that he couldn't, causing him to panic.

In a frenzied attempt for control over his limbs, Clark tried to shake his body, although was horrrified at the fact that his body was unresponsive. Mercury grimaced as he continued to try plough through the invisible force holding him there. He was draining her energy and quickly, she needed to get out of there before she began crying.

Mercury held both hands in the air, capturing Clark's attention. She ground her teeth and with an almighty push, shoved the air in front of her, causing Clark to fly backwards into the wall on the other side of the room.

Mercury realised that she had used her telekinesis to bend Clark's body to her will. Mercury bolted into the woods beside the farm, running non-stop. At that point Mercury had just realised that her rib injury had gone, there was no sign of further pain, it was if it had never happened. Mercury wished it had never happened.

The thick, bush and trees felt as if they were closing in on her, causing her to feel paranoid. She needed a clearing. Mercury frowned at the fact that she had been running for over ten minutes straight and yet she had felt absolutely no sign of fatigue.

"It's time to figure out these new... gift, uh, thingy's I have," Mercury shrugged as she ran. By the end of her journey she had arrived at one of the most beautiful clearings in these woods. Her and Clark called them the 'KeJay Woods'.

You're probably thinking, what in the bloody heck is that supposed to mean? Mercury's last name is Jay, and Clark's last name is obviously Kent. Fuse those two names together, you get = KeJay!

Mercury moved into the clearing cautiously, drinking in every detail of her surroundings. As soon as she found she was alone, she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Mercury attempted to whip them away furiously, although she began to cry harder. Soon they were full blown, body wracking sobs. Mercury had fell to her knees, and pounded the ground with her fists, ripping every shrub, weed and even grass in sight.

Mercury looked up to see small pebbles hovering above the ground. She tilted her head to the side with confusion before unclenching her right fist. She uncurled her fingers and left her palm flat. Mercury slowly began to move her hand upwards as she focused on a close boulder.

The boulder lifted into the air and Mercury's eyes widened with surprise. "I'm a mutant, oh my gosh. I'm a mutant!" Mercury exclaimed, her body trembling with shock. This was just like those X-Men cartoons that Clark and Mercury used to watch together. Except she had more powers than she realised.

Mercury released the boulder and it fell to the floor with a dull 'thump'. Mercury had just lifted a boulder, with her mind. Her heart pounded with excitement and suddenly large bursts of light appeared from nowhere, causing her to wince and shade her eyes. The rays of light soon faded and Mercury gave a faint smile.

What would Clark think? Mercury's heart dropped into her stomach, Clark...  
A drop of moisture rolled down her cheek, causing a chain reaction. More followed and she was crying all over again. Mercury was furious, depressed, stressed, confused, scared and heartbroken.

"I hate you!" Mercury screamed, the wind had begun to pick up and suddenly the sky had gone black. "I HATE YOU!"

Flashes of light and dark was filling her vision as the sky frantically switched tones. One second the sky was bright and the next moment it was as dark as night. Trees tore themselves from the ground as they obeyed their commander. Mercury was still screaming angrily, tears rolling down her face relentlessly.

Dirt, trees, grass, boulders, rocks and had lifted themselves ofd the ground as they spun around Mercury in a blur. It was as if she were in the middle of a large cyclone. Her body slowly lifted itself off of the ground, causing Mercury to momentarily panic. The feeling was soon forgotten as streaks of lightning burst from the sky, decorating it's indecisive colours.

Mercury's anger began to fade into determination. She was going to do something about friendship/romance situation otherwise she was leaving Smallville. Leaving Clark.

* * *

**Ooh, Mercury's angry. What's gonna happen? **

**If you guys didn't figure out Mercury's powers I'll give you a heads up. **

**Super strength**

**telekenisis**

**Light manipulation**

**shadow manipulation**

**Control over electricity **

**Super healing**

**So yeah! I actually really need ideas people. I was really struggling. And more, civillised ideas if you will. You guys were all like! Let's hurt Clark! Please! **

**Oh and I will hurt him. Mercury's gonna hurt him emotionally as well as physically due to something he does later on. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people! Thankyou for your reviews. **

** WARNING**

**This is a chapter for all those romantic people out there and I did this in a rush, so if you don't like this chapter I apologize. **

* * *

Mercury moved through the school gates, taking a large gulp. The whole scenario seemed much better when she went over it in her head. She wouldd walk in, find Clark, confront him and tell him how she felt. Then she would leave without another word. What? It was supposed to be dramatic.

"Okay, alright. You can do it," Mercury attempted to reassure herself, although it just made her feel more nervous. Clark came into her line of sight. All the nervousness left from her body. As the crowd began to move into their classes, Mercury was able to see who he was walking with.

Lana.

Lana's whole little clique was surrounding them, latching onto Clark's arms. They were all drooling around him, staring at him with large eyes. Mercury's jaw set and she moved her gaze back to study Clark. He was uncomfortable, over her years of knowing Clark she could tell. Even though his lips were curved into a small, nervous smile, his eyes held confusion. His jaw was slightly tense and he was standing upstraight, making him even taller still.

Womanizer, Mercury thought bitterly. It was true, every girl was all over him. Mercury had desperately wanted to yell out, 'I knew him first!' Although she knew that wouldn't exactly run very well with everyone else. Clark's eyes found themselves on hers and he relaxed ever so slightly. His eyes showed signs of relief before widening at the situation.

Lana followed the direction of his gaze, her eyes landing on Mercury. She pulled Clark to a stop before reaching onto her tippy-toes and planting a kiss on his lips. Clark's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

No way, he thought, I'm not making the same mistake twice. Clark pulled away quickly, gently prying Lana's grip on his collar off of him. Mercury relaxed visibly but still felt herself tense as Lana just wrapped herself around Clark.

It was then that Mercury noticed that they were heading in her direction. She couldn't do it, she couldn't confront him now. Lana seemed to realise that Mercury was about to run away so she led the group faster. Mercury's heart was now pounding, she needed to get out of there before she became shark bait!

She gripped her bag and turned to run the other way. Unfortunately, Brittany gripped Mercury's arm, pushing her into the locker. Mercury's bag slipped from her shoulder and hit the floor with a thud. Mercury felt like a cornered rat, ready to be killed. The popular jocks had gather behind the semi-circle of girls, not paying attention.

"Merc the jerk!" Brittany greeted, her high heeled pumps clicking as she strutted around Mercury. Mercury's jaw clenched angrily although she kept her expression passive, allowing no emotion to slip through the barricades.

Clark slipped through to the front of the semi-circle, eyes widening in horror at the two girls before him. "Criminal," Brittany hissed, mockingly. Mercury snapped at that point. Pushing Brittany away from her.

"I'm not a criminal," Mercury spat back, surprised by her own courage. Brittany stumbled back and looked up in shock before recovering quickly. Clark's eyes widened as he went to walk in to break it up. The row of girls beside him immediately jumped in front of him, using their human strength to attempt to restrain him. He knew that if he barrelled past them all he would blow his secret out of the water. As much as he wanted to save Mercury, he knew in his heart that she could handle herself. If things got bad, he would kick all their asses.

"Ooh, she's figured out that the mouth is used for talking!" Brittany laughed, causing snickers to rise up from upon the crowd.

"Yeah, I have but you haven't, considering that the only thing you do is spew bullshit constantly and snog boys," Mercury retorted. Brittany gritted her teeth together and glared at Mercury who's cool silver gaze infuriated her.

"At least I didn't murder my own dad!" Brittany snapped. Mercury raised an eyebrow.

"That's because you've never gotten the chance since you're dad's practically forgotten you due to his work," Mercury replied cooly. Clark winced, this was getting personal.

"Yeah, and I suppose your mom's any different?" Brittany threw back defensively. Mercury flinched ever so slightly.

"I'm not constantly kissing her ass for attention from her, I already have someone else who willingly takes care of me," Mercury smiled. Brittany looked at her with a hate filled glare.

"Slut," Brittany hissed. Mercury snorted.

"I'm not the one who had sex with twenty boys in our grade just because Lana dared me to do it," Mercury snipped. Brittany's face turned bright red and Lana gulped as Clark looked at her in shock. Brittany lunged at Mercury and her eyes widened. Mercury dodged and moved away from the insane monster before her.

"Your mother never loved you, your father never loved you, Martha Kent never loved you and Clark will never, EVER love you! Mercury, you are alone! Haven't you noticed that everyone dies around you? You're a freak, Mercury. Even Clark doesn't love you enough to stay with you after a single kiss," Brittany growled, stopping Mercury short. "Why do you think he's hanging out with us instead of you? You honestly think you deserve someone like him, freak? Next thing you know, you'll be murdering him too!"

Mercury swallowed and her body began to shake with pain from the words that were spilling out of Brittany's mouth. Clark opened his mouth to yell out to Mercury but Lana jumped up, kissing him, stopping the words from leaving his mouth. She clung to him persistantly and he knew at this point that if he pulled her off it would hurt her.

"As I said, Brittany, the only thing that comes out of that mouth is bullshit," Mercury drawled rolling her eyes. "I know how stupid you are but surely you realise that I've already said that." Mercury smirked but Clark could sense the hurt and pain rolling off of her in waves of agony. Mercury's eyes landed on Lana sucking off Clark's face while he tried to pull her off firmly.

"You say this now, but Mercury, you're life is screwed over. Go die, no-one loves you anyway. Clark even said to me that he hates you."

At this point, Clark had ripped Lana off of him and stormed to the middle of the semi-circle. Mercury stopped him with a subtle lift of a finger. His body couldn't move, his mouth wouldn't cooperate with the messages his mind was sending. Nothing was working and Clark watched what was going to ensue.

"Just because you think you're hurting me with the desperate words that are coming out of your mouth, it doesn't mean I can't kick that boney little non-existant ass back where it belongs," Mercury threatened, earning a low hum from the boys.

"Oh, and where's that, honey?"

"To the brothel, of course! Where else would anyone accept a job application from you?" Mercury exclaimed. Brittany's mouth dropped open as the boys whistled appreciatively from the back. Even a few girls gave murmers of approval.

With that Mercury pushed past everyone, casting a shy glance at Clark, who was not used to that look being directed at him. Mercury ran outside, her power over him diminishing. Clark made a move to run after her but Lana yelled out to him.

"If you go after her, you can't be our friend anymore," Lana stated. Clark shrugged and ran after Mercury. He spotted her running to the cornfields and Clark started after her.

"Mercury! Stop, please!" Clark yelled out, causing her to sprint faster. Clark sighed and slowed to a stop for a moment. "I'm not leaving you," he said. "Not again." With those words he used his super speed to appear behind her.

Clark reached out for her, gripping Mercury's arm. Mercury let out a startled scream, trying to pull away. "Stop, Mercury, it's me! Clark!"

Mercury continued to struggle, hitting Clark's chest roughly. Clark wrapped his arms around, her pushing them both to the ground gently. Mercury had exhausted her powers yesterday, now temporarily only able to use a tiny bit at a time. "Get off me! No! Get away! Please!" Mercury pleaded, in a fear induced state

Clark pinned her arms down against her chest and held her legs down with his. "Mercury, calm down, it's me! It's Clark," Clark soothed. Mercury shook her head, still attempting to move. Clark, of course, was trying not to use his super strength although he had no choice but to use a little.

Clark couldn't understand why she was struggling until she screamed, "You're not Clark! You're someone else now! Clark would have stuck up for me!"

Clark froze and swallowed slowly, looking at her intensely. HIs heart ached as he saw her grief stricken face. "I'm going to let you go now, Mercury. But don't run. Okay?"

Mercury hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. Clark sighed and let her go with sluggish movements. She pushed him off of her and scooted away from him, taking in deep breaths of air. Clark held his hands up as a sign of surrender, attempting to soothe her.

There was a moment of silence as they both stared at eachother, Mercury's ragged breathing began to settle. Clark, making sure to make no sudden movements, sat down properly. Mercury watched him warily, waiting for him to say something. "I couldn't do anything, I wanted to. But somehow, you- Mercury, you stopped me," Clark said slowly.

Mercury shook her head. "The damage had already been done. There was nothing you could from that point. You were- just," Mercury trailed off with a sigh. "Listen, Clark, I have to-"

"I was too late," Clark stated standing up. Mercury clenched her jaw and looked down.

"Clark, I need to go home, I'm gonna go think over some things. I just- oh, great it's raining!" Mercury exclaimed. Clark looked down at his hands to see that she was right. Water was dripping down his tough skin. Clark swallowed thickly and nodded. Mercury stood up and he watched how the rain began to pour harder. Her body was soaked and she wrapped her cardigan around herself aimlessly.

She rushed to get out of the rain, pain flooding her features. She looked down as she walked, watching as her shoes sunk into the mud. A hand landed on her shoulder, spinning her around quickly. Mercury gasped and looked at the person. She felt her heart leap at the sight of Clark Kent, towering over her. "I'm never leaving you again, Mercury. Ever."

With those words he captured her lips into a kiss, gentle yet passionate. Mercury's eyes snapped shut as she leaned into his embrace, gladly permitting his request for entrance. As they kissed Clark picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, giving his neck a break from craning down to her height. They pulled apart and they leaned their foreheads against eachother as he slowly let her down. The rain still poured on top of their heads as Mercury looked up at him.

"I don't think you realise how long I had been waiting for that," Mercury whispered. Clark stared at her, shocked. Then he broke into a grin that made her heart pound. He pulled her into a hug before whispering into her ear.

"That makes two of us."

* * *

**And there you go. **

**Any ideas? So in the two more chapters exactly I will be going into the man of steel universe. Remember I update whenever I can and I like to think that I'm a fast updater. **

**Can I please have opinions, requests, ideas and questions? **

**I would love that. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry havent updated in a little while. Haven't had the inspiration. But! the next chapter will be full on. Fighting, hatred, anger, tears. The next chapter, my pretties, is when Clark tells her hes leaving.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNN!

* * *

"Ra ra Raputin! Lover of the Russian queen! There was a cat that really was gone!" Mercury sung loudly, causing Clark to belt out the lyrics with her. Soon they were standing on top of his bed singing at the top of their lungs.

"RA RA RASPUTIN, RUSSIA'S GREATEST LOVE MACHINE! IT WAS A SHAME HOW HE CARRIED ON!" They sang until the end of the song and Mercury rolled off of the bed, landing on her feet. She pointed to Clark and he held his hand to his chest.

"Oh those Russian's..." Clark finished, causing Mercury to burst into enthusiastic applause. Clark bowed and Mercury threw air kisses in his direction. Clark grinned before flopping down onto his back, causing the bed to bounce.

Mercury gave him a small smile, she felt strangely at peace around him. What would happen when it was time for them to part? Go seperate ways and start new lives, what would happen then?

"Earth to Mercury? Wait, considering Mercury is actually a planet I don't think that works," Clark mused, his eyebrows scrunching up in thought. Mercury grinned with a short laugh escaping her lips.

"Unless you want both of our worlds colliding I don't think that's a good idea," Mercury drawled, giving Clark a sly smile. Clark rolled his eyes before rolling off of the bed and hitting the floor lightly. Clark moved forward to sit in front of Mercury, his eyes searching hers. He could see the worry and the anxiety bubbling very low beneath the surface, waiting for any opportunity to explode.

"Mouse, everythings going to be alright," Clark stated with a reassuring smile. Mercury's eyes widened with innocence.

"What? Yeah, I know. Why'd you say that?" Mercury frowned with confusion, she had thought that she was hiding her emotions quite well. Obviously, with Clark, it wasn't good enough. Clark gave her a knowing look before shrugging his shoulders.

"I just know."

Mercury sat down on the bed, and nestled her back comfortably against the headboard. Clark eagerly pulled himself off of the floor and moving back onto the bed, resting his head on her lap. Mercury blushed slightly, leaning into brush a strand of his dark hair out of his face.

Clark's cerulean blue eyes stared at her curiously, watching as she studied his every feature. The way her eyes moved reminded him of melted silver, flowing in a mesmerizing pattern. Mercury caught him watching her and her gaze did a double-take, causing her cheeks to heat up again. Clark gave a smile, just watching as she stroked his forehead in a soothing matter, making Clark feel completely at ease.

It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted form his shoulders, relieving the load off of his body.

Mercury relaxed against the headboard, surprised to find a heaviness lingering over her eyelids. With no resistance, Mercury fell into a deep sleep, causing Clark to smile. He loved her. But he was going to have to leave her.

{[(### ###)]}

"Alright, alright," Martha sighed, rolling her eyes. "You kids haven't changed a bit."

Mercury and Clark exchanged looks. Of course they had, but Martha hadn't wanted to point that out in the time of happiness. There was a sense of peace nestling over the house at that moment and Martha would do almost anything to keep it there.

"Bacon and eggs! Hell yeah!" Mercury jumped to her feet, fist pumping the air. She then ran outside, screaming and whooping. Deliberately acting like a nutjob. Clark laughed and shook his head, she was crazy. He loved that about her, the fact that she was cracking out of her shell made him feel insanely comfortable.

Over the next twenty minutes, Clark and Mercury had been watching the football on the small television. They were currently watching the Metropolis Sharks.

"Go! Move your bloody buttocks, ya wee lad!" Mercury yelled out in an Irish accent.

"Run! Run, and- yes! You did it!" Clark exclaimed as the Sharks just scored a touch-down as the timer ran out.

"You fantastic fish!" Mercury breathed out, slumping into the couches cushions. Clark laughed at her, before pulling her into a hug. Mercury returned it, letting her heart melt.

Clark pulled her up to her feet before leading her outside. Mercury smiled and held his hand as he led her gently through the cornfields, coming to a halt under the willow tree like they had done for so long.

Clark turned to her, giving her a reassuring smile before his expression morphed to serious. Mercury gulped, wondering if she had done something wrong. But what if he was the one that had done something wrong?

Clark opened his mouth to say something but shut it momentarily, appearing to think over his words carefully. Clark looked back at her, his intense gaze making her slightly uncomfortable. "Mercury."

Uh oh, it was the use of her full name that scared her. Only when they were fighting or he was about to tell her something bad did he ever use her name. Mercury's nervousness must have showed on her face because he sighed and shifted again.

"Listen, I have to tell you something-"

"MERCURY!" A scream rang across the corn field, startling both the teenagers. Mercury looked to Clark, alarm written on her expression. She grimaced and stood to her feet, Clark mirroring her actions.

"Tell me later," Mercury said quickly, her expression pained. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips before running as fast as she possibly could across the field, sprinting in the direction of her own home. Her heart pounded with adrenaline as she pulled up in her driveway.

Mercury opened the front door and slammed it beside her, eyes widening with the sight before her. Mercury ducked quickly as a whiskey bottle flew over her head, shattering against the door.

The house reeked of alcohol, vomit and body odour. Mercury gagged, pinching her nose in an attempt to block out the smell. Mercury's ears picked up something shattering to pieces in the kitchen.

"Ah shit!" Someone cursed, before mumbling incoherent words. Mercury's heart dropped, is this what her mother had resorted to? Mercury rushed into the kitchen, the sight before her making bile rise up in her throat.

The floor was no longer visible, covered in thick sludge which Mercury presumed to be vomit and apparantly fesces. Alcohol bottles and cigarette stubs littered the floor. Her mother stood in the middle of the room, a cigarette between her boney fingers and bottles of alcohol surrounding her. Vomit had dribbled down her neck and decorated her shirt in disgusting splatters.

Mercury turned her head in an attempt not to spew her bacon and eggs. Her eyes took this in before she ran to the phone in the living room. She picked up the telephone, twirling the cord around her fingers impatiently as she dialled a number she knew she could trust.

"Hello?" Martha's sweet voice ran down the phone line and instantly sent Mercury into a panicked frenzy.

"Mymumhasdestroyedherselfalcoholiseverywhereandido ntknowwhattodo-" Mercury rushed her words out in a jumble of mixed up letters and misplaced pronounciations.

"Hold on a second. Mercury?"

"Yes! It's me, please Martha I need your help, my mum..." Mercury pleaded, her eyes searching the living room for any signs of her mother. Martha immediately answered from the other side.

"Of course, I'll be there soon, Clark will be there in a second," Martha informed Mercury, causing her to nod.

"Okay, okay. Please hurry! If you can, please bring cleaning equipment..." Mercury rambled on as Martha soothed her.

"It's alright, we'll be there soon," Martha said. Mercury nodded and put the phone back in it's holder. She ventured slowly back into the kitchen, met with a glass bottle to the head. Mercury stumbled back, feeling the room spin around countless times. Her vision was slightly distorted as she felt warm liquid trickle down her forehead.

Mercury wiped her head gently, before inspecting her bloody fingers. Mercury's eyes widened as she looked up.

"You murderous little brat!" Miriam screamed angrily, causing Mercury to flinch. Mercury scrambled to her feet, evading her mother's attempted blow to the head.

"Stop it mum! That is enough!" Mercury roared, her voice full of authority. Miriam closed her mouth for a moment watching her daughter with narrowed eyes.

"Mercury!" Clark yelled from the doorway, causing Mercury to look at him. Miriam followed her daughters gaze, immediately becoming full of rage once again.

"You brought him here?" Miriam screeched, once again aiming a blow at Mercury's head. Mercury dodged, quickly running to Clark. Clark gripped her tightly, her eyes widening as a glass bottle was hurtling towards them.

"Clark!" Mercury shrieked. Clark gripped her tightly, spinning them both around so the bottle smashed against his back. Mercury heard it shatter and looked up at Clark who hadn't flinched. Mercury frowned, "are you hurt?"

Clark shook his head and Mercury bit her lip before turning back to face her mother. Miriam stormed towards them both causing Mercury to push Clark behind her. Mercury held her hands in front of her, causing Miriam to freeze.

Miriam's eyes widened as her alcohol induced mind realised that she couldn't move her body at all. Miriam let a shriek rip from her mouth as she glared at her daughter.

"What are you doing?" Miriam shouted, her words slightly slurred. Mercury's jaw set as she felt power flowing through her body.

"Stopping you, for your own good," Mercury stated simply, before falling silent.

"Mercury-" Clark began, going to tap her shoulder but Mercury interuppted him quickly.

"Shh," Mercury said quickly, " I'm going to try something."

Mercury focused most of her energy to her hands and lifted them up higher, feeling a heavier weight fall onto her body, as if she were holding her mother on her shoulders. Mercury's eyes flew open quickly, delight washing over her.

Miriam was floating through the air steadily. Mercury maneouvered Miriam through the air and into the living room, slowly lowering her onto the couch. Miriam was in a state of shock, remaining silent as she stared at her daughter with wide, blank eyes. Clark bit his lip, looking at Mercury. How was she doing that? Maybe he could tell her his secret! It was a miracle he had been able to keep them from her for so long but he guessed that she just wasn't interested in looking for aanything off about Clark. She trusted him enough to tell her these things.

Guilt flooded through Clark's chest as he realised their situation. She had complete and unwavering faith and trust in him that she invested this huge secret with him immediately and he had been keeping his secret powers a secret from her his whole life!

"Clark?" Mercury nudged him. Clark looked at her, startled out of his thoughts. She gripped his hand, leading him to the door. As they walked out, Clark looked looked at her broken expression silently. He had to leave. Fast. He couldn't hurt her anymore. He refused to.

* * *

**Poor Clark. Poor Mercury. Poor Smallville. **

**Next chapter = CHAOS **

**Don't miss it. Also, I have so many fanfictions in mind for after this. For example I will continue with 'In The Dark Of The Night' my batman fanfic which is on hold for the moment just for you guys and this story! **

**Keep reviewing and yeah! Give me some ideas. What do you want to see in the next chapter? The next chapter is urely based on all of you guys requests. So any request you make you will see it in that chapter. SO review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everyone! It's been a while sinc I've updated. This is a very large chapter with 5,117 words and a little corny at the end. It was a request in PM. Lol. Please review and ideas for future references are always welcome. **

**I will say that the fight scenes are not huge punch ups as they weren't right for that moment. The big fight will be coming later on. **

* * *

Mercury lay down on Clark's bed, her gaze fixed on the ceiling. The chill that rode up her spine went unnoticed by her, she was too transfixed in her thoughts. Her body, although having been still and at peace, was buzzing with bottled energy, waiting to be released. It felt strange to have such power, to be able to move things with her mind.

There were other things that she could do, things that she could create so easily. With the recent practice of her so called 'powers' she had been able to endure long periods of time using her gifts. Growing exhausted only after overworking herself.

This time alone had given her some peaceful moments to recollect her thoughts. Honestly, she felt as if someone had shoved her mind in a blender, all her thoughts and memories just chaotic.

Clark would never ask her questions about her powers, often not even bringing them up. It were as if he were deliberately avoiding the topic. Mercury could understand though, he wasn't sure where she was standing. Thick blocks of ice, strong and steady? Or was Mercury jumping on thin ice sheets that were ready to drop her into the icy, black abyss? Mercury, herself, had no idea.

Now, there was a subject that Mercury needed to think about: Clark. Him in all of his perfect glory. There was something off about him. It called out to her, making her feel drawn to him. Mercury had no idea what was happening, but the fact that she constantly had the need to be near him made her panic. It was not a matter of mere childish crushes, it were the fact that at some points she even felt pain stab at her chest constantly.

When her mother had thrown that glass bottle at him, it made heavy impact and should have at least sent him to the ground. But, Clark didn't move, not even flinch. Mercury frowned as she ran over that scene in her mind multiple times. Clark was strange, that was for sure, although it never developed into anything other than just something to tease him about.

Stop it, Mercury thought to herself, this is Clark we're talking about. He was always truthful to her. But he had been wanting to tell her something yet she had always been called away before he could say anything.

I need to talk to him instead of blowing him off, Mercury thought. The door creaked open and Mercury smiled, speak of the nerd and he shall appear. Clark walked in his footsteps silent, he kicked off his shoes before falling onto the bed. He lay next to her in silence, not making an effort to say anything.

It was nice, the silence, leaving them both to their separate thoughts. Mercury frowned, what was Clark thinking about? Why was he hiding things from her? Was he hiding things from her? He wouldn't Clark told her everything! Mercury kept repeating the questions in her head like a broken record.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Clark said softly, his voice relaxed. He didn't make an effort to put any emotion into his voice, hinting that he was fully at ease. Mercury sighed, turning her head to look at him. His gaze was fixated on the ceiling, his expression peaceful.

"I was going to say the same thing to you," Mercury replied. Mercury too advantage of the angle she was looking at him from. Soaking up the features of his facial structure. Strong, chiseled features. Plump, full lips and-

Mercury's study of his face was interrupted as he turned his head towards her. His blue eyes searching her own gently. Clark frowned slightly, giving a small sigh. He turned onto his side so that he could face her properly.

Clark wet his tongue, trying to find the right words for what he was going to say next. "With your mum, what did you do?" Clark ventured slowly. Mercury inhaled deeply, then releasing her intake of air.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Clark frowned, shaking his head. "What?"

Mercury sat up quickly, the sudden movement startling Clark slightly. "When that bottle hit you in the back, you didn't move, you didn't even flinch."

Clark shook his head again, looking down at the blanket before back up at Mercury. He shifted himself into the same position that she was, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. Mercury gave him a questioning look.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" Clark shrugged, with hopelessness clear in his voice. Mercury frowned.

"The truth. Did it hurt you?" Mercury asked clearly. Clark clenched his jaw tightly. It hadn't hurt him at all, he had barely even felt it touch his skin. Clark looked down at the bed. He didn't want to lie to her and say it did so he kept quiet. He didn't want to say the truth either.

Mercury stood up and he gave her a pleading look. "Mouse-"

"Don't 'mouse' me! Stand up," Mercury demanded. Clark was taken aback, she had never done anything like this before. Clark slowly stood off the bed, noticing how nervous she had gotten as soon as his height towered over her.

Mercury gripped her confidence again. "Show me your back."

Clark did a double-take. "What?!" He exclaimed, taking a step back. His expression was flabbergasted and he raised an eyebrow.

"Just show me your back so I can see the bruise! There must be a bruise, Clark! Unless you're not telling me something!" Mercury said taking steps towards him. He shuffled back, his body hitting the wall. Clark was shocked by the situation he was in. Usually, the guy was the one to back the girl into the wall but this time she had flipped it around. Clark stood up straighter and flexed his muscles, hoping to intimidate her into taking a few steps back. Though it had no effect on her due to the face that his muscles were hidden under his long-sleeved, baggy shirt.

Mercury stood her ground, and glared at him angrily. "Show me the bruise, Clark!"

"No, it's pretty ugly!"

"Your face will be if you don't show me!"

Clark was silent, staring at her with wide eyes. Had she just... threatened him? Mercury's own expression was in shock as she stared at him with disbelief. "Did I just...?"

Clark nodded but Mercury's expression hardened again. "Clark."

Clark shook his head, taking steps forward hoping she would move out of his way. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. She stayed in her position, her feet firmly planted onto the ground.  
Clark shook his head, "No."

Mercury took in a deep breath, before she turned around and began to walk to the door. Clark winced and sighed in defeat. He owed her this much. "Mouse."

Mercury stopped and spun on her heels to look at him, her expression cold. Clark glared at her making her internally wince although she waited for him to say something. Clark roughly grabbed his shirt and ripped it over his head, leaving him bare chested. Mercury stiffened, training her eyes on Clark's and nothing else. She willed herself not to look down at his torso but it was proving quite difficult.

Clark, on the other hand, was close to bursting into laughter. Her strained expression was priceless. Mercury groaned internally before looking down his upper half. Mercury's eyes widened as she saw a tight six pack. Mercury looked at Clark's eyes again with panic written on her expression. Clark couldn't help himself and he laughed, shaking his head with amusement.

After a moment, he had stopped and took in a deep breath, before turning around slowly. Mercury held her breath, not sure what she was expecting. The first thing that came to Mercury's mind was the fact that his back was all muscle. But there was no bruising or even mark, his skin was flawless.

Mercury looked at him with questioning eyes. "What?" She whispered, unsure of what else to say. Clark decided it was time that he took control of the situation, taking a stride forward. Mercury scooted back quickly, hitting the bed. She sat down and looked up at him with a confused expression.

Clark crouched down in front of her, matching her eye level. "I think it's time that you answered my question."

Mercury glanced at him then nodded silently. "I can do things. I don't know how, though. I can move things with my mind, and control the dark and the light. I don't stay hurt for very long and I think I may have an effect on electricity," Mercury explained hesitantly.

"You're also extremely strong," Clark added, the memory of the night with the bikers and the ice rink popping up in his mind. Mercury exhaled heavily and stood up, causing Clark to do the same. When she turned around, Clark could see that she was almost in tears, causing him to panic. In all his years he had never seen her cry, it scared him that she was so close at that moment.

"What's happening to me, Clark?" Mercury whispered. Clark, instead of answering, enveloped her in a hug. She gripped him tightly, forcing herself not to let the tears slip out.

{[(### ###)]}

"You know, I think you're so amazing. You've listened to my problems and I want to thank you for that. You will always have a special place in my heart. I have to leave, I can't stay here much longer. People will get suspicious. Remember, I will always love you... Even though I'm about to eat you."

For an hour and a half straight, Mercury had been sitting on Clark's bed, talking to her new friend: Mr Potato. The lumpy food, made no movement, again exaggerating it's not-aliveness.

Mercury had initially been talking to the potato as a joke, but soon it felt good to be letting all her bottled emotions out. Mercury rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn, glancing at the doorway to make sure nobody was watching her express her insanity. She looked back at the potato and sighed.

"You have been a very good friend. Perhaps one day we will cross paths again, although for your sake, I hope not," Mercury grimaced.

"Perhaps we shall."

Mercury jolted off the bed, hitting the floor shoulder first. Her eyes widened as she slowly peeked at the potato, wondering if it had just talked to her. Maybe she had manifested a new power?

No, instead of having discovered a new power, Clark stood at the doorway, a grin planted on his face. Mercury scowled, standing up and dusting herself off. She picked up the potato and threw at him, making sure to aim at his head. Clark just ducked swiftly, before striding into the room quickly. He stood in front of her and she peered up at him, her arms crossed.

"A potato, were you seriously talking to a potato?"

{[(### ###)]}

Miriam stared down at her daughter's old drawing for over an hour. Mercury was horrible at drawing at that age, unsure of how to use the pencils many techniques. In the picture, Arnold and Miriam had young Mercury in a loving embrace. A rainbow streaked the sky above the family of three and love hearts showered down from the clouds.

Miriam tilted her head, wondering why she hadn't seen this photo before. Mercury- what a unique name. Miriam had been excited when she first found about her pregnancy but as soon as she discovered the difficulties it represented for her business career she began to loathe the baby.

Miriam felt a tear roll down her cheek. All those years of hard work, of anxiety, stress, competition and pain, the outcome was this. Transforming into a drunkard. Miriam let out a scream. "All this hard work, for nothing! What is the point of living? Arnold's gone, the business is gone, the customers are gone and Mercury is gone! But money, oh I still have plenty of that! But what is the fucking use?" Miriam shrieked, stomping into the kitchen. Miriam stumbled over the stray bottles until she had gotten to the utensils draw.

She pulled it open and reached in, wrapping her fingers around a kitchen blade. Miriam admired it's beauty for a moment before pointing it at her stomach. "I'm so sorry, Mercury. So sorry."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt her heart pounding a million miles per hour. "I'M SORRY!"

With that and a loud cry of anger, she plunged the knife into her abdomen.

{[(### ###)]}

"Mercury."

Martha closed Clark's bedroom door behind her as she walked in. Mercury had buried herself into Clark's blankets, her nose stuck in a book. Martha reached out and gripped Mercury's shoulder, making her jump slightly. Mercury pulled her gaze away from the book and back up to Martha.

Martha gave her a sweet smile, trying to find out how to put this as gently as possible. Mercury had been able to see through that smile as if it were a glass door. Mercury frowned placing the book down on the bed and shifting her body so that she could face Martha comfortably.

Martha sat down on the bed beside Mercury, making the bed shift with the extra weight. Martha reached out and patted Mercury on the head, causing Mercury to give her a wary smile. Clark had placed himself in front of the television downstairs, lost in thought.

"Mercury, you're mother, she's had an accident," Martha began, taking in a deep breath. How was she supposed to explain this correctly? How would Mercury handle it?

Mercury's expression immediately went passive. Not again, Mercury didn't know whether she could handle another accident. "Martha, please not again," Mercury pleaded. Martha winced, this was all too much, this was unreal. Martha sighed and shrugged.

"I'm so sorry, Mercury."

{[(### ###)]}

Mercury sat under the willow tree, unsure of what she was going to do. She needed someone to help her get through this, she wouldn't be able to handle these problems herself. Mercury knew that Clark would never abandon her in her time of need. He was always there for her, to listen, to comfort and to love.

Inhaling deeply, Mercury listened to the soft sounds of nature, from the soft wind rustling the leaves to the birds chirping loudly.

"Mouse."

Mercury froze for a moment, unsure of how she would be able to face him without crumbling into a mess. It seemed Clark had been able to read her mind. Clark's hands slivered around her waist, causing her to shiver. She tucked herself into his warming embrace, allowing herself to relax.

Mercury pulled away soon after, then sat down against the thick stump of the willow tree. Clark sat opposite of her, startling her by gripping her hands tightly with no warning. Clark gave her a quick smile before his demeanor became serious once more. That's all Clark had been lately: serious. Mercury's mouth had set into a thin line, her expression grim.

"Mercury, I'm leaving Smallville."

Mercury's jaw stiffened, her heart stopping for a brief moment. "What?" Mercury breathed, disbelief lacing her tone. Clark salivated his tongue, taking a quick moment to collect his thoughts.

"I have to go, Mercury, I can't st-" Clark began. Mercury held up her hand to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"I mean, we've talked about you leaving a couple times but I never thought that you would actually do it so soon!" Mercury exclaimed, glaring at him. Clark simply took a cool breath in, keeping his calm posture under control.

"I need to go-"

"I need you with me!" Mercury blurted, her chest heaving violently. Clark was stunned into silence, his eyes watching Mercury's every movement warily. "I know it's selfish and stupid, but I can't do this on my own, Clark!"

Clark just stared at her, contemplating whether he should reply or simply stay quiet. Both seemed like fair options. "I have to go. It's decided," Clark stated, his voice clearly stating finality.

Mercury stood up angrily, tears streaming down her face freely. For a moment, Clark checked whether it was raining, unsure if what was happening before his eyes was real. She was crying. Mercury Jay was crying. He stood up, wondering if he should pinch himself. Not that it would affect him.

Clark took in a panicked breath, completely dumbstruck. Now what was he supposed to do? "Mercury- don't, hey, don't cry," Clark tried, reaching out for her. She immediately shied away from his touch, causing Clark to freeze. Mercury scuttled backwards, moving out of his reach.

"Fine then. Clark- if you want to leave, then leave," Mercury stammered, before regaining her confidence. Unfortunately her anger begun to get the best of her. "I thought I needed you to get through what just happened, my mother dying today just topped the cake. But it's obvious that I need to get over you, away from you and forget about you. Just like you're doing to me."

Clark stiffened, a million and one thoughts running through his mind. "What? Mercury- your mum? What h-happened?" Clark stuttered struggling to down the fact that Mercury's mother had died.

"Why should you care? You're leaving, n-now go!" Mercury snapped rubbing away her tears. Clark shook his head, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"No- Mercury-" Clark began but Mercury cut him off. In one stride she was in front of him her hands against his chest.

"Stop toying with me!" Mercury yelled, shoving Clark angrily. Her enhanced strength allowed her to produce more than enough force to send him stumbling backwards. "You can go!" Mercury yelled again with another push.

Clark winced, keeping silent. She pushed him a final time, "I hate you!" Clark's world stopped and when her hands made impact with his chest he hit the ground. He stared up at her furious face; no thoughts were in his mind at all. It was as if he had just gone blank. The next moment she had disappeared leaving Clark on his own.

{[(### ###)]}

Mercury furiously whipped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. She snatched a pile of her clothes from a drawer in Clark's room, stuffing it tempestuously into her duffel bag. Martha moved into the room, her hands flying to her face.

"Mercury! What are you doing?" Martha exclaimed. Mercury sent her a glare before replying.

"I'm leaving Smallville," Mercury snapped, her jaw muscles taut. Martha shook her head with disbelief.

"But Mercury, there are so many things that need to be sorted out first! Your mothers funeral-"

"Let my parents families sort out mums funeral, it's not like mum would have cared if I were there or not in the end anyway," Mercury yelled, focusing on the task at hand once more. Martha flinched at the tone of voice Mercury was using. Martha took in a deep breath, watching the anguished youth hastily pack her things.

"Mercury," Martha began, walking a little closer. "What about Clark?"

Mercury's posture immediately tensed and a guttural snarl ripped from her throat, causing Martha's eyes to widen. "What about me? Mercury, what about me?" Martha quickly amended her mistake.

Mercury's expression immediately softened as she turned her eyes back to Martha. Mercury sighed and dropped to the bed, shaking her head softly. "I don't want to leave you. But I have to Martha, before Clark does. Before Clark leaves me."

Martha immediately realized the situation. "I take it he told you."

Mercury let a small, cynical laugh leave her lips. "Oh yeah, he told me. When I need him the most he wants to leave. But that's his choice; I can't do anything to stop that."

Martha nodded, a grimace taking over her expression. Her son's timing was impeccable; Martha rolled her eyes at the sarcastic thought. Mercury stood back up again, immediately filling her bag again. Martha simply watched, unsure of what to do with herself. Two big pieces of her heart were leaving her at the same time and it was hurting.

Mercury gave Martha a hug, holding on for what seemed like hours. Neither of them wanted to let go, although Mercury knew it was time to say goodbye. There was nothing left for her in this town and the best thing she could do was leave and try to find a new life.

That was what Clark was doing, wasn't it? If Clark was confident that he could have a better life somewhere shouldn't Mercury be able to share that confidence? Mercury was being pathetic, sure Clark was a huge part in her life but she didn't need him anymore, did she? Mercury was an independent woman, she didn't need a man.

Trust no man,

Fear no bitch.

{[(### ###)]}

Mercury hauled her bag over her shoulder and exited the house, taking in a deep breath. She turned around, waving again at Martha. The kind woman smiled and waved, before turning back and retreating into her house, where she shed tears. Mercury turned and gave a start, her eyes locking onto Clark's.

"You weren't going to say goodbye?" Clark asked, his voice cold. Mercury swallowed and stood taller, readjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"You weren't home," Mercury stated artlessly. Clark clenched his fists together, gritting his teeth together.

"You were going to leave, for who knows how many years, and not say goodbye?" Clark growled, glaring down at her. Mercury took a step back, a nervous laugh escaping her lips.

"You wouldn't let me leave."

Clark raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Yeah, there is no way in hell I would let you leave!"

"What? You're allowed to start a new life out there and leave everyone behind when they need you the most?" Mercury questioned, throwing her hands up in the air with frustration.

"No, YOU need my right now, Mercury. Not anyone else. Just you," Clark hissed, pointing a inger at her. Mercury ground her teeth together before slapping away his finger.

"I guess that it doesn't matter whether I need you or not, then. You figured you could use me as some company over the years, let me help you through your wourst times, then leave me when I need you the most. Both of my parents are gone, Clark and now you are going too!" Mercury shouted, raising her fists towards him.

Clark shook his head. "Don't assume stuff, Mercury! I wasn't using you at all!"

Mercury laughed cynically, "yeah, that's what you think. Now if you don't mind, I'm heading to the train station. I don't want to be here arguing with you. I want to keep the good memories we had together intact, not remembering you by this?"

Mercury moved to walk but Clark stepped in her path. "No."

"Move Clark!"

"I said no!"

"What freaking difference does it mean to you? You're going!"

"It means a difference to my mum, how do you think she's feeling?"

"Maybe if you hadn't decided to leave so suddenly, I wouldn't have to find out!"

"You're being stupid, Mercury."

"No, you're being an idiot! Now move!"

When Clark didn't budge, Mercury shoved past him. Clark dropped his bags and gripped her arm. "You are not going anywhere."

"You don't fucking own me!" Mercury snapped, causing Clark to release her quickly. Clark again took his position in blocking her path causing her to get angry.

She shoved Clark in the chest, "are you honestly going to do this with me right now?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes."

"You're getting me angry, Clark and I don't want to fight you."

Clark reached out for her, causing her to lash out, gripping his fist painfully tight. She slowly began to bend it backwards at an awkward angle, no matter how hard Clark was pushing, Mercury was still matching his strength with a struggle.

Finally, Mercury pulled away, grabbed her things and ran. Clark watched her run to the main road, suddenly unsure of what he should do next. He looked down at his fist and then back to the fleeing figure. Deciding on what was best, he chased after her, appearing behind Mercury and gripping her tightly around he waist.

She bent and twisted, attempting to wriggle free from his grasp. "Let me go! What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop it!"

Clark dragged her along to the barn and slammed the door behind him, locking it. He turned to face ehr and she arms bent in an attacking position.

"If you want to fight, Kent, I will."

Clark snorted, "are you kidding me? I just dragged you from the other side of the corn fields to here without a struggle!"

Mercury ground her teeth together with anger and Clark steadied himself. She threw her left fist rocketing towards his face and he caught it with ease. He smirked at her, sending her a laughing glance. She returned the look and withing seconds her right hand had driven into his stomach.

Clark keeled over in pain for less than a second before recovering, he leapt towards her, causing Mercury to hold him mid-air with her power. Clark's expression froze for a moment before he sent her an angry glare. "That's cheating!" Clark growled. Mercury shrugged.

"Were there really any rules in the first place?" Mercury questioned, giving him a sweet smile as she dropped him. He landed on the floor with a thud. Clark stood to his feet again, brushing off the coat of dirt that had settled on his jacket.

He raised an eyebrow, "If that's how you want to play then..."

Clark zipped out of sight and Mercury immediately panicked. What had he just done? He literally vanished in thin air! She used her shadow manipulation to darken the room considerably. When it was dark enough she left to hide behind a haystack she was able to locate beside her.

Clark smirked, using his x-ray vision to spot her. He crept up behind her, but apparantly she had been expecting that. He was lifted into the air thrown into another haystack on the other side of the barn. Mercury moved to run but he was standing in front of her once more.

She crossed her arms over her chest and let light seep back into the barn, illuminating it's features. Clark's eyes never left hers as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mercury, I don't want you to think I'm leaving you specifically. It's a personal thing. But I promise you I will see you again one day."

The mood in the room had calmed and Mercury's anger had vanished. Clark was being truly genuine with his words as he spoke to her with pure sincerity. Mercury nodded, looking down with a sigh.

"I just hope that I will come to trust you again when that time comes." Mercury whispered, her heart dropping. Clark winced but nodded.

"You will. I promise you, Mercury."

Clark leaned in to give her a comforting kiss but Mercury turned her head, letting his lips glide along her jaw. "What's wrong?" Clark whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine pleasantly.

"I won't see you for a very long time. I don't know how I'm going to be able to..." Mercury trailed off. Their relationship was strange but they tried. "Clark, when I see you again, whenever that may be, you will probably have met someone new. I will be happy for you but..." Mercury again let her words dissapear slowly.

Clark nodded but then shook his head. "I won't find- Mercury, I'm going out to find myself not my ultra soul mate!"

Mercury giggled a bit but the seriousness remained in the air. She shrugged and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly, keeping her tight in his embrace. He felt a wetness hit his chest and he looked down to see Mercury crying.

Clark bent down to eye-level and she smiled at him a watery smile before stroking his cheek. It was only then that he realised that she was wiping away one of his own tears. He again wrapped her in a hug before releasing her.

{[(### ###)]}

"I guess this is it."

Clark licked his lips and glanced down at her. Her face was grim as she nodded in agreement. She glanced at the train arriving in the distance. Clark felt his heart lurch and this was becoming too much for him.

"Mouse, I promise you we will see eachother again."

Mercury shed a tear and nodded. Clark whipped the tear away with his thumb and smiled at her.

"I promise you."

Mercury took in a sharp breath as the train arrived and came to halt before her. She suddenly became very panicked. What was she doing? She hadn't thought this out at all? She was leaving her home, Martha, Smallville and Clark! No, Clark was leaving too! She looked at Clark, gave him another warm hug and he seemed reluctant to let go. She moved away and into the train.

Mercury stared out the window, watching his depressed expression. Tears streamed down her face and she slowly pressed her hand against the window. Clark caught her eyes and gave her a sad smile.

He mouthed out: 'I promise."

Mercury nodded and sniffed. She took in a shaky breath and whispered, "I know."

Clark smiled properly as he read her lips. The train jolted and began to move ever so slowly. Clark's eyes became panicked like her own.

"I love you!" Mercury heard Clark shout. Mercury froze as did he.

" I love you too!" Mercury mouthed out, now sobbing openly. Clark nodded, glad that she knew now. The train left the station and Mercury curled up into a ball, crying her heart out.

Clark watched the train until it was too far for even him to see.

"One day, Mercury, one day. I promise."

* * *

**Oh! And next chapter will officially be the start into the man of steel movie plot. **

**Reviews please! I really really enjoy them!**

**Ideas! I need them at this point although I have a lot worked out. They are the main point. I need funny little extra bits. **

**Anyone have any humorous ideas?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, yes I'm still alive I've just been doing some serious thinking. This is sort of a filler chapter I guess but I have an awesome idea I would like to share with you at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Several Years Later

Mercury took in a deep breath, attemtping to rid the throbbing headache to no avail. The constant chatter of the workers didn't help at all. Mercury massaged her pounding temples and felt the pain subside just a little. Shrugging out of her jacket, Mercury searched it's pockets and felt relief flood over her body when she found the aspirin.

"Mercury?" Lois called as she walked out from Perry's office. Mercury groaned, she really wasn't in the mood for this. As Mercury searched for an escape, she spotted a lady walking out of bathroom. Mercury quickly weaved through the crowd of workers and slid into the bathroom.

Mercury walked over to the basin and stared at her reflection. Her silver eyes were disguised under blue contacts. The contacts usually covered the silver-grey but sometimes Mercury's natural eye colour would be seen vaguely.

After taking the painkillers Mercury felt instant relief and was glad that the medicine was doing it's job. Her black silky hair was in a high ponytail. Her body had changed significantly, meaning it was no longer slender and fragile, she was now perfectly muscular but had the sense of grace around her. She had only grown about two inches since she had left Smallville.

Once Mercury had left Smallville, she went to Metropolis, able to gain a place in the Daily Planet. She worked as co-partners with Lois, due to the fact they both applied at the same time.

Lois was nice but often trying to get into Mercury's personal life, and that wasn't too advantageous for Mercury considering she had strange powers. Mercury sighed letting her thoughts wonder. How was Clark now? Did he even remember her anymore? Did he find his soul mate and get married and have kids?!

Mercury's heart stopped as she realised the possibilties. Mercury went to take a step back and distance herself from her reflection that stared back at her with horror filled eyes. But when Mercury moved back, her feet didn't touch the ground. She quickly snapped her gaze to her feet and her heart leapt into her mouth.

She was floating in the air. What the hell? Mercury squealed as she swayed mid-air, losing balance due to her panic. "AH!"

Mercury was unsure of what to do, her mind suffering the burden of a milliong thoughts racing through her mind all af once. She focused on the floor, pushing every other thought away from her mind. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and focused on the ground.

Mercury was then falling.

She hit the ground and her eyes snapped open when her knees buckled beneath her. Her body slammed into the tiles and she let out a gasp of pain. "Ow!" She exclaimed in shock.

The door opened and Lois ran in, her eyes quickly soaking in the situation. "What happened?"

Mercury thought for a moment, pretending she was in pain, "I slipped and fell on my back."

Lois' eyes narrowed in suspicion before she rolled her eyes. She reached out for Mercury's hand but Mercury flinched away, standing to her feet herself. It was then that Lois realised that Mercury hated it when people touched her.

After helping Mercury re-compose herself, Lois crossed her arms and smiled.

"Hey, Merc?" Lois asked, batting her eyelashes. Mercury winced, she hated that nickname. "Do you think I can interview you?"

Mercury gulped, "b-but I'm pretty sure you already did!"

Lois laughed and shifted her feet, "yeah, but I would really like another one."

"Lois, I work here!"

"I know but you are also a pretty big hit with the songs you make!"

"I don't make songs, I do covers of them, remember?"

"I know-"

"Fine."

Lois grinned, although Lois wouldn't have resorted to begging Mercury for a story, she had been pretty desperate. Mercury had refused time and time again for Lois to interview her and Lois gave up temporarily. But soon Lois had gotten bored with the lack of news and Mercury was her last resort to keeping sane.

Mercury sighed internally, gathering her things together before exiting the women's bathroom. She walked back to her desk before Lois followed her and seated herself beside her with her notepad, recorder and pen.

Mercury ground her teeth together and kept her eyes glued to her computer screen, continuing to type up her own story. Lois cleared her throat before setting her pen down near her paper and thrusting her recorder in Mercury's face.

"So, Mercury, what is it like to be a well-known singing sensation?" Lois started off, keeping her eyes to her notebook. Mercury grimaced and took in a deep breath.

"Um, well, I don't really find it that big of a deal although it can get a bit unnerving sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

Mercury wet her lips and thought for a moment before replying with careful words, "I wasn't actually aiming to be famous in any way, it was just coincidence."

"So you're saying you were thrust into fame unwillingly?"

"Y-yeah, something like that."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not really, it hasn't affected me critically."

"How did you become famous?"

"I was singing at a bar as a dare, I needed the extra money at that point but I was recorded and posted on YouTube."

"What was your reaction to your fame?"

"I wanted to go into hiding for the rest of my life," stated Mercury artlessly. Lois laughed and shook her head, her features soon going back to serious. Lois was about to ask her next question when Perry yelled to both the girls from his office.

They both exchanged glances and stood up quickly. Lois was excited, hoping for a new story but Mercury was praying that for some random reason she wasn't fired.

Lois led them both into the room and nodded to Perry who was sitting in his chair, twiddling his thumbs. Perry White was very passionate about what he did. His graying hair differed from his dark skin colour. He wasn't a small man, him being quite large in mass.

Perry glanced at them both before sighing. "You have a new story, you will both be working together to complete this."

Lois was practically bouncing in her shoes with joy and delight, while Mercury's face had gone pale. Perry rolled his eyes at her but continued. "There's been a discovery in the Antarctic regions and the Pentagon has made an attempt to keep it quiet. Our sources were able to find a place for us to slip in and join the research as well as get a good story out of it."

Perry informed them both of the large unidentified object beneath the ice and gave them instructions on what they were to do. Mercury's heart was pounding in her chest, she was never chosen for the big jobs and this seemed like a pretty big deal!

Mercury was asked to stay behind as Lois left the Daily Planet to pack her bags. Mercury kept her eyes on Perry as he sighed and his expression softened. "Mercury, I understand that you are much more used to the research department and smaller jobs and interviews but you have very high observational skills and that is needed in a story like this. You're a perfect work partner for Lois. You have the brains, research, technical skill and writing and observational talents but Lois has the guts, and the persistance and determination that's needed."

Mercury gave a vague nod, unsure of where this conversation was supposed to lead to. Perry sighed again and rubbed his eyes with his hands as if he hadn't slept in decades. Mercury shifted her weight onto her right leg and stared at the ground sheepishly.

"Mercury, all I'm saying is that if you have any doubts, know that you were recommended specifically for the job."

Mercury nodded and left the office, taking in a deep breath. This new information was a lot for her to take in. As she arrived at her apartment and began to pack, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander back to Clark.

Where is he now? What has he done? Is he married? Does he have children? Has he found a better place? Is he healthy? Is he even alive? Does he remember her?

Will he keep his promise?

Will they ever actually meet again?

Little did Mercury know, that they would be meeting sooner than she thought.

* * *

**So I was thinking that I would make a fanfiction of each character of the justice league, add my own character and then at the end of all of them have an ultimate fanfiction of the 'justice league' with all of my own characters inserted. **

**What do you think? **

**Read, review and brace yourself. The next chapter is when they both unite once more. Although, it might not go as they had both always dreamed it would be...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, fast update huh? I'm glad you guys liked the idea about the justice league thing. I real excited for that. Ive noticed that you guys are asking for mercury to already know how to fly and teah clark while being faster. THis chapter should explain everything about that.**

* * *

Mercury had locked herself in the jets bathroom, practising her new-found power. Self-telekenisis, or you could just say she could fly. Mercury was still unnerved by the fact that she was floating around freely in the bathroom but she was high on delight. Her heart was pounding with knowledge of the fact that she had no gravitational limits.

Mercury had practised often, claiming she was sick and needed to occupy the bathroom. Lois had no doubt that this was true, after all, Lois only knew Mercury's phony personality. Mercury had gathered quite a bit of confidence, although she didn't dare show it. If her powers were to progress she needed to keep a low profile.

The plane began to rattle and Mercury's breath caught, she thought of lowering herself to the ground. Unfortunately, there was a slight problem with that plan. Mercury had not mastered the art of a graceful landing, often landng painfully in awkward positions. In the air, she was powerful, able direct and steer herself in any direction but her landing was still rough.

She needed and open space to learn and at that moment she had neither the space, resources nor the time to practise.

"Mercury, we're about to land, you need to come back out," Lois called from the other side of the door. Mercury winced as the plane again jerked downwards. She used the movement to her advantage and dropped herself to the floor at that moment, landing on her butt. Mercury hissed in pain, standing up and rubbing her sore bottom. Mercury knew that her body would heal before a bruise even had the chance of appearing.

"Are you okay?" Lois exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled due to her voice carrying itself through the wooden door. Mercury nodded and then face-palmed herself internally, realising that Lois couldn't see that.

"Yea- yeah, I'm fine, I just fell."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lois mumbled from the other side of the door. Mercury opened the door and strode to her seat, plopping down and strapping herself up with her seatbelt. Lois did the same and they sat in silence as the plane landed.

Mercury hadn't realised that she was gripping the seats until the arm rest snapped in her hand. Mercury frowned in confusion, wondering how the heck that happened when she wasn't even gripping the seat hard. She again internally slapped herself when she thought of her super strength.

Luckily, Lois hadn't seen nor heard the snap due to the roaring engine of the jet. Mercury quickly shoved the broken arm rest underneath her seat and straightened her posture, staring straight ahead until the pain came to a full stop.

The pilot announced that it was safe to unbuckle themselves and Lois was out of her seagt in less than two seconds. Mercury stood up a little slower, again feeling the wave of panic wash over her again. What if she screwed the whole operation up? What if she did something wrong?

There was no time to ponder those questions flying around in Mercury's mind for Lois had dumped bags into Mercury's hands and moved to exit the plane, carrying her own baggage. Mercury swallowed and began to follow Lois, waiting behind her nervously as she was helped out of the plane.

Mercury paused at the exit and took a few seconds to let her eyes wash over the barren icy wasteland. Lots of tents and demountables with a tower or two were scattered here and there. Mercury gulped nervously and let out a breath as she handed her bags to the luggage carrier. The man placed down her luggage on the floor gently and reached up for her, aiming to help her down.

Mercury flinched and shook her head with a small, polite smile, waving away his outstretched hands. Mercury jumped to the ground, her ankles felt no pain and the man frowned. Mercury glanced at him and froze, his eyes were so familiar. A strange blue that kept prodding at her memory.

Mercury shook the thought away as the man handed her backpack back and Mercury nodded with appreciation. "Thanks."

It was the man's turn to stiffen as his eyes widened and he whipped around to look at her retreating figure. Her voice, it was just like his old childhood friend's silky voice. Mercury had already left to stand by Lois and all that the man, could do was stare at her.

Clark, for that was the man's name, blinked a few times and snapped himself out of his trance. He turned and picked up the bags from the floor with inhuman ease.

"Miss Lane!" A man said, approaching them. Mercury zoned out, her mind elsewhere. She soon tuned back in to the conversation, "I'm sorry if the landing was a little rough, our men have been doing all that they can to keep the landing strip de-frosted. We were under the impression that you would be coming in a helicopter!"

"There was a change of plans, unfortunately it was a very risky one. The jet had been specially designed to transport people to and fro from the Antarctic and Arctic regions. That's why the engine's didn't freeze over," Lois replied with a smile.

"How far to the station?" Mercury piped up, her teeth chattering slightly, she wasn't wearing enough layers unfortunately. The man looked over Lois' shoulder and smiled.

"Miss Jay?"

"Please, call me Mercury."

Clark, who had been listening in with his super hearing, took in a sharp intake of breath. It was Mercury! Clark was unsure of how to react, though he now knew where to find her. He wasn't planning on approaching her at that moment, maybe after this trip he would find her and talk to her.

The man replied with his directions although Mercury hadn't caught it. "Joe can take your bags. Joe!"

Clark turned to look at the man and him and Mercury locked eyes for a moment. Mercury had taken out her contacts due to the fact that they would freeze over so Clark, (with his super clear eyesight),had gotten a clear look at her silver eyes. He knew Mercury wouldn't be able to recognise him due to the fact that half his face was covered and the snow was whipping around angrily.

The man gestured for Clark to pick up the bags and follow, Clark obeyed and Lois paused. "Be careful with those, they're heavy!" Lois warned Clark. Clark lifted the bags and nodded.

They all set off, trudging through the freezing snow. The man and Lois had made small talk and Lois had bragged a little but other than that there were no further questions. they soon arrived at the station and Mercury had sighed in relief when the room they entered was warm and toasty. Her skin prickled with the dramatic change in temperature but other than that Mercury got a feeling of comfort.

"Miss Lane and Miss Jay, I'm Colonel Hardy," A man with little hair and cold, blue eyes greeted them. Lois stuck out her hand to shake but the Colonel waved it away and gestured to the man beside him. " This is Doctor Emille Hamilton," Colonel Hardy went on as Lois shook the Hamilton's hand. The Doctor wore a kind smile, his face was tired with a small, unkept beard growing. He wore thick glasses and his hair was slightly long and white.

"You're early," Colonel Hardy stated, his expression unpleased. "We were expecting you tomorrow."

Lois gave a soft smile and shook her head, "Which is why I showed up today."

The colonel blinked and tilted his head, waiting for an explanation. Lois sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look, let's get one thing straight guys, okay? The only reason we're here..." Lois began. Mercury winced and looked down, her eyes roaming the floor as Lois continued talking. The Colonel's expression hardened as he stared at Lois.

Lois had finished her small rant and took in a breath, she maintained a calm and collected expression as she spoke her next words, "So, if were done measuring dicks, can you show me what your people found?"

Mercury stifled a laugh as she watched both of the men's flabberghasted expressions.

{[(### ###)]}

"NASA's E.R satellites pegged the anomaly first," A man said, pointing towards the screen that showed a topographic picture of the mountain in which the UO (Unidentifyed Object) was buried in. "Look there's something definitely down there."

Mercury went into research mode, pondering every possibility. Lois frowned and took a guess, "A submarine, maybe Soviet?"

"Doubtful, that's 300 metres, considerably larger than anything they built back then," Mercury said, her eyes training in on the next picture. Lois glanced at her then back to the screen.

"But here's the spooky part," said the man working the computer, he pointed to the new picture, " the ice surrounding the object is nearly 20,000 years old."

There was a moment of silence as everyone gathered around the computer took in this information.

{[(### ###)]}

"Miss Lane! Try not to wander, temperatures drop to minus 40 at night around here," Colonel Hardy yelled out to Lois, who had moved away from Mercury and the Colonel. Lois turned and met Mercury's gaze before walking towards them again.

Mercury smiled kindly and took in a deep breath. Lois smiled back and then looked back to Hardy who had a smug smirk planted onto his face. "We wouldn't find you're body until after Spring."

Mercury shuddered and glared at the Colonel slightly, "what a comforting thought, thankyou!"

Lois laughed and they all turned to walk into the demountable. Clark had just finished placing all the baggage neatly into the different halves of the inside and was walking out of the small, portable building. They made way for Clark as he exited the small trailer without so much as a glance at anyone but Mercury. Her eyes were on her feet at that moment unfortunately, not even noticing him walk past.

Clark clenched his jaw with disappointment and continued walking. Both the girls entered the trailer and Mercury gulped as she studied the inside. There was a small dressing table with a small platform beside it. Boxes outlined the perimetre,making the small space even more tiny. In the middle there were two stretchers and their luggage had been placed on their own 'bed.'

Mercury immediately shook off the feeling of horror rising up in her stomach. It didn't matter, she was only in here for sleeping and changing. Lois on the other hand was shocked at the tragically small and pathetic excuse for a room.

Lois swallowed, looked at Mercury's calm expression, and attempted to mirror Mercury's reaction to no avail. "What if I need to tinkle?"

There was a moment of silence before Hardy replied with amusement clear in his tone, "there's a bucket in the corner." With that, he closed the door, cutting off the sounds of the roaring wind. Mercury gulped and shared a look with Lois.

"Let's get everything set up," Lois said, kneeling down in front of her stretcher. Mercury nodded and did the same.

There was silence between them both as they set to putting together their cameras and equipment, leaving Mercury to her won thoughts.

Who was that man with the strange blue eyes? Why did he look so familiar? How was she going to survive in Antarctica? What was the object in the ice? Was it really over 20,000 years old?

"Mercury!" Lois yelled, causing Mercury to jolt forward with a surprised squeal. Lois' expression softened and she gave a small smile. "Lost in thought?"

Mercury laughed, "oh, you have no idea."

"We should probably go take a few photos before we hit the sack." Lois said, picking up her camera and standing to her feet. Mercury did the same, walking towards the door and bracing herself for the wind.

Once outside, they had adjusted to the temperature and were already taking pictures of the buildings and the towers in the distance.

"Where the hell are you going?" Lois said, causing Mercury to frown and cast a curious glance in Lois' direction. Lois was staring at the screen, her expression determined. Mercury walked over and peered at the camera screen. It appeared that Lois had zoomed in multiple times to create a full picture of a man wearing a thin long sleeve only and walking on a path on the mountain.

There were quite a few strange things about this scenario

A) The man looked like that 'Joe' person with the strange blue eyes. Of course the man was Clark and Joe was just a fake identity but Mercury didn't know that!

B) He was wearing a loose, thin long sleeved shirt in Antarctica.

C) 'Joe' (A.K.A Clark) was climbing the mountain in which the 'object' was buried within.

Lois seemed to figure this out herself at the same time and looked at Mercury with a sly look in her eye.

"No," Mercury stated.

"Yes."

{[(### ###)]}

Mercury grumbled under her breath as Lois led her up the mountain, following the man's large footsteps. Lois slipped a few times, cussing under her breath but otherwise maintained her balance. Mercury was pretending to slip and slide all over the place although she knew that she could keep a perfect posture if she had wanted to. Unfortunately, she still had to keep a low profile and act like a clumsy person.

Lois slowly edged her way along the rock, knowing that if she slipped she would die. As Lois made it to the icy platform she craned her neck to look for Mercury. The silver eyed girl was moving across the ice, ever so slowly. Lois urged her on impatiently but then warned her.

"One wrong move and you're dead."

Mercury pretended to get frightened although she had that lucky sense of security, knowing that she could just fly back up if it came to the worst scenario. Fortunately, it didn't come to that.

Mercury landed on the platform beside Lois and they both turned to look behind them at the mountain. They turned on their flashlights and their eyes widened. There was a large cylinder tunnel that had been burnt cleanly through the ice. Mercury and Lois nodded at eachother and Mercury moved into the tunnel first, suddenly hyper-aware of the drops of water that echoed throught the eery tunnel.

Sounds of scuffling were hurd further up the tunnel and Mercury shifted uncomfortably, sending a concerned glance with Lois who just nodded reassuringly. Mercury gulped and continued her journey forward, her feet dipping into puddles of melted ice occassionally.

Mercury's eyes landed on the beam of light, shining into the dark tunnel from above. There was a circular hole in the ceiling and this time, Mercury had no hesitation pulling herself to the surface.

Mercury's jaw went slack as she pulled herself to her feet and examined the large alien like room she was in. There were strange markings, statues and other technology that Mercury couldn't identify. It appeared Lois had the same reaction.

Mercury froze as something large and metal drifted towards them, floating mid-air. It looked a little like a metal bird that had it's wings tucked in and it's head low. Lois wasn't startled nor cautious by the way it had approached them but Mercury was still highly aprehensive.

Lois pulled her camera to her eyes and she peered through it, catching the perfect angle of the alien object.

"That's not a good idea, Lois! Stop!" Mercury said, her voice urgent and worried. Lois ignored her and the object then unfolded itself. It's wings stretched apart and it's middle opening to release coiled chains.

"Lois, STOP!"

The flash went off as the camera took the picture and Mercury leapt forward with amazing speed. Instead of the whips colliding with Lois', they made impact with Mercury's stomach. She felt as if her insides had exploded as she hit the wall and slid to the ground.

Mercury let out a gasp of pain and held her hands up, using her telekenisis to prevent the chains from striking again. Lois stared at her, shocked and unable to move.

"Lois, get out of here!" Mercury screamed.

From the other side of the ship, Clark's eyes widened as he ran towards Mercury's voice. Lois seemed to snap out of her reverie and shook her head. Mercury's nostrils flared. "NOW!"

Lois wasted no time, immediately scurrying down the hole and running as fast as she possibly could. Never had she seen Mercury so scary before.

Mercury groaned as agony rippled through her body in waves that almost crushed her. She knew she would heal but would she bleed out before then? It was hard for Mercury to maintain focus on her telekenisis with the pain she had to bear with.

Clark ran into the room and grasped the object from either side. Mercury released her grip on the telekenisis as pure shock ran through her body. What the hell? The man crushed the thing in his hands with no effort and Mercury felt fear rush through her veins.

He dropped the piece of metal and it hit the floor with a clatter. His eyes widened as they landed on her bloody body on the floor and he attempted to rush over. Mercury felt herself shut her eyes tightly as she tried to use her telekenisis to stop him from reaching her. Her powers were weak at that moment but she sure as hell wouldn't let him near her.

He paused mid stride and struggled against the invisible bonds he was bound by. He knew she was weak with the loss of blood and her attention wasn't fully on her powers making them feeble. Using that to his advantage he pushed against her bonds with as much strength that he coulf muster.

Sure enough, her hold on him released and he fell to the floor beside her. He was momentarily surprised by how strong she had gotten, if he had to struggle that hard against her while she was weak, how powerful was she with her full energy? "It's alright! It's alright!" He exclaimed, attempting to soothe her. But Mercury was frightened of him, panicked at the fact that he had been able to crush that thing with his bare hands.

He knew she hated to be touched and that's also why she began fighting against him. He hated the fact that she was struggling against him, it felt horrible that she didn't recognise her. But he had changed a lot, she hadn't. Her eyes were now wide open as she beat away his hands weakly, she was losing strength.

"Stop, it's okay!" Clark tried again but Mercury wasn't even looking at him as she tried to crawl backwards in an attempt to get away. Tears began to run down her face as she was so overwhelmed with the events that had just occured.

1) Climbing a mountain with no gear and going through an ice tunnel.

2) Arriving in an alien spaceship.

3) Getting attacked by alien technology.

4) On the verge of bleeding to death.

5) A man/possible alien trying to get a grip on her.

Clark immediately felt bad as he saw the liquid run down her cheeks but he pinned her arms down with ease and she turned her head to the side, silently sobbing at her defeat. Clark knew she was frightened of him and as much as he would like to make her change her mind about that, he knew he needed to help her first.

"I'm going to let go of your arms now. I'm not going to hurt you but I need to help you," Clark pleaded. He had never seen her so defenseless and broken in his life. Mercury was ashamed by her defeat and hadn't even heard what he just said. Clark suspected as much although he let go of her hands anyway.

He slowly released her arms and he began to open her layers of clothing. Mercury just weakly pushed at his hands and he gently moved hers away. Once he had gotten down to the last layer he was able to assess the damage.

He frowned as he turned his gaze to her. Surprisingly she had stopped crying and was just staring at him. Her breath was shallow, she still didn't like him, nor trust him. But she had willed herself to stop crying. It wasn't her fault that she was attacked by a god damn alien piece of technology. She was weak now. But later, oh later she would kick his ass. She was sure of it.

But who did he remind her of? He looked so familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it. The man was undeniably handsome wiith his blue eyes and black hair but she still was wary.

Slowly, she lifted her hands away and tried to even out her breathing. Clark almost smiled but restrained, his worry taking over once more. He checked her wound again but came to the same conclusion.

"You're haemmoraging internally. If I don't colorise this bleed..." Clark trailed off with a grimace. Mercury caught on quickly and gulped nodding slowly. She could feel her wound ever so slowly beginning to heal.

"I heal quick." Mercury rasped and Clark nodded.

"I know but I'm not sure you'll heal fast enough," he replied. Mercury frowned, unsure how he knew about her gifts.

"It doesn't hurt," Mercury replied, shaking her head. Clark shot her a confused look.

"Why were you crying then?" Clark asked. He could see her wound closing up and decided that she would make it. For now he could at least get her mind off it.

Mercury sighed, throwing her head back with a wince, "it has been one long, long day."

Clark nodded, realising what she meant. Mercury wet her lips and she felt her energy beginning to build up again. Mercury could feel her wound beginning to heal rapidly with the extra energy.

Mercury then jumped to her feet, new found power coursing through her veins. The fact that she was stronger than this man made her feel joyous. She pushed out her hand and lifted Clark off the ground, using her telekenisis. She pushed him against a wall and growled with frustration.

"Who are you?"

Clark hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to reveal his identity at that moment in this current situation, but he knew if he didn't she could seriously injure him and even kill him if she set her mind to it.

Sure, he could heat vision her in the face but why would he want to kill her?

"I'm Joe, Joe Greenwood ma'am," Clark replied, telling her his fake identity. Mercury studied him and shook her head, pulling him back and slamming him against the wall once more.

"Why do you look so famiiliar then?" Mercury managed to say, her voice cracking slightly. Clark almost smiled, she did remember who he was but she just couldn't recognise him.

Pushing aside his feelings for that moment he shrugged. It was only then that he noticed she was floating. He choked on his own saliva as his eyes widened, "you're floating!"

Mercury looked down at her feet with surprise and then rolled her eyes, "I really need to get a hold on this flying thing!" She mumbled. Clark shook his head, trying to grasp the fact that she was flying. Mercury lifted herself higher into the air with ease, suddenly feeling delight with more larger space she was given.

She shot Clark a quizzical look, debating internally whether to let him go. Clark just waited patiently, not showing any signs that might scare her into restraining him further. Mercury sighed and looked longingly at the more wider space.

"I swear, if you make one wrong move, Joe, you are in trouble," Mercury warned, her voice having menace tinted into it, causing Clark to believe her words. He gave a small smile in response and she let him go. He landed on his feet as Mercury zoomed around playfully.

She twisted up and around the pillars and obstacles, causing Clark to watch her in pure wonder. The next moment, she was floating in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Mercury questioned. Clark gulpedand shook his head, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same question," Clark replyed smoothly. Mercury smirked and Clark was surprised by the confidence she had gained.

"Unfortunately, it all turns around to you again. I was following you by the demand of Lois- Lois! Oh no, when she sees that I've healed and she sees you and the ship and brings everyone and oh my God and-"

"Woah, Mercury calm down!"

Mercury paused, slowly turning to him once more, "how do you know my name?"

Clark's mouth formed an 'o' as he realised his mistake. At that moment, his super hearing had been able to pick up voices. There were people nearing the mountain.

"We need to get out of here!" Clark exclaimed, "their coming!"

"How do you expect to do that?!"

"I'm going to pilot this thing."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Haha, I don't think Mercury has much faith in Clark's (or to her, Joe's) piloting skills. Frankly, I don't think I do either. **

**SO, any ideas? Reviews please! They are like my energy drink! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Gosh I'm so psyched about the justice league idea. After this fanfiction I shall continue the Batman one! **

**This is Book 1 Origins**

**Batman is Book 2 Origins. **

**There are gonna be a lot of origins!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry for making you wait for the update for so long. Im afraid ive been sick and tired so this chapter will probably be really crap. Please forgive my crap writing. **

**Anyways, this chapter should explain quite a bit. **

* * *

Mercury stared at 'Joe', unsure of what to say. her bold and confident facade had begun to slowly dissipate and she was silent once more. Clark had been able to sense the change in her attitude and turned his gaze to her once the ship was flying on a steady route to nowhere.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, his eyes moving to the blood stained area on her thick jacket. Mercury self-consciously moved her hands to the wound and nodded silently. Her injury had fully healed and the only sign of it's existance was a small scar, that had begun to fade.

Clark realised that she was still hovering in the air, it made him wonder if she was making it easier to escape if he tried anything. Clark shrugged the thoughts out of his mind, breathing in deeply, "why don't you come down?"

Mercury seemed to consider the option, look at the floor, then back to him and red began to seep into her cheeks. Clark realised she was embarrassed. But embarrassed of what?

"No, thanks. I'm good," Mercury muttered again avoiding his gaze by looking out the large glass wall that stood in front of the steering mechanism.

{[(### ###)]}

"Reclusive diagnostics complete, guiding presence authenticated," a mechanical voice droned, the femal voice echoing around the room. Clark and Mercury glanced at eachother. Mercury startled and Clark curious.

They had just landed in the absolute middle of nowhere. A barren, ice wasteland. Mercury swallowed and looked at Clark once more, she examined his features, again trying to pinpoint where she had seen him before.

Clark felt her stare and turned to catch her gaze. Mercury turned a little pink and looked away, out the window again. Clark sighed and turned away, an awkward silence filling the ship as she turned and looked at him again. Clark caught her staring again and frowned a little.

"What?"

Mercury's eyes widened and she gulped, "I'm s-sorry but your face looks so f-familiar."

Clark eyebrows shot to his forehead but before he could speak and question her, the ship began to talk again. "All systems operational."

They both looked down at the speakers and then there was a loud grinding from behind them making 'Joe' and Mercury spin around. The chair placed for the pilot had been pulled up and revealed a doorway from behind it.

Mercury gawked and supressed a squeal from escaping her lips as she spotted a man standing there. He wore dark, strange robes and his hands held in front of him in a formal matter. He wore a neatly trimmed beard and his hair was slightly long and thick.

Clark took a few cautious steps forward as Mercury narrowed her eyes with suspicion. She was scared crapless when the man began to talk.

"To see you standing there and grown into an adult," the man begins, his voice deep and wise as he walks closer, "if only Lara could witness this."

"Who are you?" Clark asked, and Mercury's eyes widened. 'Joe' and the mans voice shared similar qualities, the same deep and smooth tone.

"I am your father Kal."

What the f***?! Mercury's heart stopped for a moment. Wait a second. So 'Joe' or 'Kal' or whatever the hell his name was came onto a spaceship and happened to find his father causually standing there? What the hell?

Mercury then realised she was still flying. Oh well, the man would have to deal with it. It's not like she's the one who just happened to come out of nowhere on a goddamn spaceship.

"Or at least a shadow of him," the man continued, his voice calm. Mercury frowned deeper. So was this guy 'Joe'/'Kal's dad or not? "His consciousness. My name is Jor-El."

Jor-El began to walk towards Mercury as Clark followed him with his eyes. "Kal? That's my name?" 'Joe'/Clark/'Kal' asked. Mercury's head was spinning and the man paused his walk and turned to face his supposed 'son' with a small smile.

"Kal-El. And it is," Jor-El replied. Mercury shook her head, placing her fingers on her temples to try and solve what the hell was going on. But she didn't dare ask.

"I have so many questions, where do I come from?" Kal asked. Mercury almost shrieked with frustration. "Why did you send me here?"

Jor-El smiled, "all in good time, my son. I will answer all of your questions but this lovely woman is also vital to the explanation." Jor-El turned to her with a glint of amusement and admmiration in his eyes. Clark stood beside his father and looked up at Mercury who was now backed against the wall above them.

"I swear to you, if you even try and hurt me-" Mercury began, her voice and body shaking both visibly and clearly. Jor-El interuppted.

"No, my dear, quite the opposite. Allow me to explain. As it is known Clark has many supernatural abilities that surpass anyone on this earth... besides you. It seems nature will not allow a being to be more powerful over the rest for if that being is to turn evil, it shall surely destroy and bend the Earth to their will," Jor-El began. Mercury shuddered as he continued.

"Nature has created it's own being and blessed them with supernatural gifts that, although different to the others power, the other being Kal, still as powerful. By that point the fight is based on the sheer force of your will power."

Mercury glanced at Clark who looked as if he were having a hard time digesting this information. Well, with all due respect, so was Mercury!

"Wait, you mean that we are meant to keep eachother from destroying the earth? But what if both of us turn evil somehow?" Mercury mumbled, her shyness beginning to take hold again. Jor sighed and began to pace slowly.

"That is not possible. Only one of you is able to turn evil. It's not the matter of who we are inside, it's just a matter of who turns evil first. If, lets say, Mercury were to turn evil then Clark would be unable to join her, he would remain good. Vica versa," Jor replied.

Mercury nodded and a small smile crept onto Jor's face. "You two were made for eachother."

"WHAT?" Mercury exclaimed, her face red. Clark didn't seem surprised with that information. But Mercury refused to take it, she couldn't take it. She glared at them both before flying gently to the otherside of the room, mumbling about how she needed to register the information.

Clark sighed and looked at the ground sheepishly before turning back to his father. The questions he had always wanted to ask were running in his mind and he was finding it hard to just pick one.

His father seemed to pick up on this. "I suppose it's time to answer your questions?"

Clark merely nodded, this was overwhelming. Then a feeling of dread settled over hiim. By the time that Mercury realised that he was an alien, he would have to tell her that he was really Clark Kent, the farmer and her old best friend.

"You came from Krypton," Jor began his explanation simply. Metallic shards floated into the air behind Clark's father with a slight buzzing sound and they formed the shape of a planet that Clark couldn't recognise. Then he realised that it must be Kypton, his home planet.

"A world with a much harsher environment than Earth's. Long ago, in an era of expansion, our race spread out through the stars, seeking new worlds to settle upon." The metal shards had formed a galaxy around Krypton and Clark stared at them with awe. This was another galaxy completely. A galaxy Earth hadn't discovered.

"This Scalle ship was one of thousands launched into the void. We built colonies on our planets using great machines to change the environment to our needs. For 100,000 years our civillisation flourished. Accomplishing wonders," Jor trailed off.

Clark glanced at Mercury, who was now floating beside him, her face intrigued.

"What happened?" They both asked in unison. Neither glanced at eachother, nor blushed like school children. They barely even registered what had happened. Instead, waiting eagerly for Jor to continue.

"Artificial population controlled the systems, the outposts sends out a space exploration for other planets. We exhausted our natural resources. As a result our planets core became unstable. Eventually, our military leader, Genral Zod, attempted a..."

Mercury thought for a moment, was this man standing beside her an alien? Would he hurt her? Would he turn evil or would she? Why did he look so familair?

Jor paused and looked at Mercury with a patient expression, "is everything alright?"

Mercury looked back at Jor as Kal turned his gaze to her. He could understand the confusion she was probably feeling but he really was anxious to get back to the story.

"So, you both are actually aliens?" Mercury asked cautiously. Jor nodded and Mercury shivered and swallowed, eyeing Clark warily. "What did you mean by his special gifts?" Mercury continued, gesturing to Kal.

Clark looked down awkwardly and waited for his father to say something. He didn't want to tell her who he was just yet.

"You will find out soon enough," Jor replied kindly, although his voice was solemn. It was obvious he had wanted to continue explaining. Mercury nodded and gave a sign for him to continue.

"By that time it was too late for Zod to do anything. Your mother and I forsore all of the calamity. And we took certain steps to ensure your survival."

Clark took in a deep breath as he stayed silent, letting the answers sink in. Mercury didn't dare interrupt. Afraid that this 'Kal' person would flip out and destroy her with his special gifts.

Okay, so maybe Mercury was beginning to get slightly anxious and paranoid. Who wouldn't, these men were freaking aliens! But they were humanoid aliens. Just like humans although they came from another planet and they have special powers and serious democracy issues.

Jor began to lead them further into the ship and Mercury gulped. This wasn't good at all, she needed to get out of here soon.

"This is the 'genesis chamber,' all Kryptonians were conceived into chambers such as this," Jor explained, showing them into the chamber. Mercury gaped in awes as she stared through the clear screen. Long, thick stalks stood tall under some sort of liquid, which Mercury suspected to be water, with small pods hanging off of the plant things.

"Every child is designed to fulfil pre-determined roles in our society. As a worker, warrior, leader. Your mother and I believed Krypton lost something precious, the element of choice, chance. What if a child dreamed to becoming something other than what society intended it to be? What if a child aspired to something greater?" Jor asked. Clark turned around, a frown placed on his forehead of the information he had learnt.

"You are the embodiment of that belief, Kal. Krypton's first natural birth in centuries. That's why we risked so much to save you," Jor explained further. Mercury gulped as Jor's voice became meloncholy and on his face he wore a frown.

Mercury was startled when Clark's voice broke the silence. "Why didn't you come with me?"

"We couldn't, Kal. No matter how much we wanted to. No matter how much we loved you. Your mother, Lara and I, were products of our world as much as anyone else. Tied to it's fate. You're as much a child of Earth now, as you were of Krypton. You can embody the best of both worlds. The dream your mother and I dedicated our lives to preserve," Jor said.

Mercury rolled her shoulders uncomfortably as the conversation suddenly became very personal. A hatch opened from beside Jor and revealed a suit. Mercury did a double take as she stared at the suit.

Skin-tight strong blue material with some sort of metal belt that was strapped around the waist. The same type of metal alloy was used as cuffs around the forearms and a long, red cape was attached to the back. Red boots went up to just below the knees. But what really caught Mercury's eyes was the big 'S' in the middle of the chest.

"The people of Earth are different from us, it's true. But ultimately I'd like to think that's a good thing. They won't necessarily make the same mistakes we did. Not if you and Mercury guide them, Kal. Not if you give them hope. That's what that symbol on the chest means. The symbol of the house of El. It means hope, embodied within that hope is th fundamental belief that the potential in every person will enforce for good. Of course, Mercury, you are not an El. Though the symbol still applies to you as a symbol of hope."

Mercury paused and shook her head, trying to make sense of the situation.

A) How the hell did Jor know Mercury's name?

B) Was he making this 'Kal' guy a superhero?

C) What did he mean when he said that both Kal and Mercury would guide the human race?

Jor nodded towards Kal and led Mercury in a different direction. Another hatch opened just as it had with the other suit, except this time it held a more feminine version. The top half of the suit was exactly the same, but just made to fit a woman. The bottom half was relatively the same although instead of only having the leggings, there was a red skirt attatched around her waist that just reached upper-thigh. Normally, Mercury would have rebuked the thought of wearing a skirt. But this time she wasn't prctically wearing it on it's own. It still had the same blue material as her 'skin-tight pants'.

"I can understand that things have taken a strange turn in your life, Mercury. Though in order to keep this Earth from destroying itself and being destroyed by others, you and Kal must work together as a team. Although you were created to stop eachother from destroying planets, you two will be drawn to each-other naturally. My advice to you is let yourself be drawn."

With those words, Jor walked away, leaving Mercury on her own to get changed. Mercury glanced at her suit again and her stomach dropped.

"Holy shit."

{[(### ###)]}

Clark exited the spaceship first, while Mercury was still pulling on her suit. She looked at herself in the reflection and gasped. She looked great if she could say so herself. It fitted her perfectly, coincidentally.

She moved out of the ship and her eyes landed on 'Kal'. It felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her, he looked so different. The suit defined every muscle in his body, causing Mercury's eyes to bulge and move back a little. He was built like a tank and frankly that scared her a little.

His growing beard had dissapeared and left flawless skin. He turned around to face her and she stumbled back, her eyes widening. He looked so familiar! Who was he?

His blue eyes shone in the light as he soaked in her appearance. It seemed he was speechless as she floated over beside him, her cape fluttering majestically.

Clark looked her over again and opened his mouth to speak, "you look- amazing!"

Mercury blushed and tried to find a way to compliment him. "Um, y-you look p-pretty cool too. I mean, I n- you're a flipping tank!"

Clark raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing around his lips. This was the Mercury he remembered. She never really knew how to explain something. He guessed that she was talking about his body size. Clark wasn't stupid, he knew he was quite big but not in a fat way.

CLark smiled, showing his teeth as they both looked ahead of them again, looking over the iceland. Clark took in a deep breath as his fathers words played over in his head.

"You've grown stronger here than I could have ever imagined. the only way to know how strong is to keep testing your limits."

"Keep testing the limits," Clark said, looking over at Mercury. Mercury frowned, what the heck was he on about? Clark nodded to himself as he was determined to test his theory. "You may want to take a step back, I want to try something."

Mercury floated several paces away, staring at him with confused eyes. Clark turned his own gaze towards the sky as he crouched down slightly, tensing his body up as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He knew exactly what he had to do.

He pushed off, acting as a rocket moving though the air at lightning speed, scaring the crap out of Mercury. Mercury quickly recovered and shot off after him, watching as he hit the ground and took another leap forward.

He did this another three times before Mercury attempted to get a little closer, she flew beside him, demonstrating on how to hold up his arms. Clark glanced at her mid-air, realising that she was trying to help him.

He lifted his arms like hers and straightened out his legs. His body remained in the air, elevating higher and higher. Mercury smiled as his flying was a little of balanced, he shook and wobbled quite a bit, tempting Mercury to try and steady him with her telekinisis. But he needed to learn for himself.

He let out a loud grunt as he pushed himself higher, rocketing himself through the clouds. Mercury followed with ease, staying beside him incase he was in dire need of help.

After steadying himself, he laughed triumphantly, feeling the wind in his face. Mercury couldn't help grinning at his happiness, it was honestly one of the most amazing things she had heard in her life. His delighted laugh.

Mercury;s smile began to fade when she felt that she was breathless. They were rocketing to far up into the sky and the air was becoming too thin for her to breath normally. Frankly, Mercury was surprised by how far she had been able to climb in altitude but she couldn't do it anymore.

Mercury guessed that it didn't really affect 'Kal' due to him being an alien and all. But he's a hot alien, Mercury thought. Then she internally slapped herself.

Mercury dropped altitude, moving towards down to earth at a peaceful speed.

That was when it all went downhill for Clark. His laughter soon turned into cries of panic. He was getting higher and he was unsure of how to stop himself. He looked to Mercury for advice but he found that she wasn't there.

Clark couldn't stop himself from yelling out as he lost his balance and began to plumet toowards the earth, tumbling and flipping in the air. He felt the mountain collide with hi body, and although it hadn't hurt him at all, it still took away his breath.

He knew he had jsut demoslished the tip of the mountain and braced himself for further impact for when he hit the ground. Mercury realised he was headed right at her and she quickly held up her hands, stoppping him mid-air.

He stoppped screaming but his eyes were wide as she slowly let him down.

"Clark! Clark!" Mercury exclaimed flying towards him quickly. He was panting as he lifted himself off of the ground and gave her a weak smile. It took quite a bit out of him, straining hiimself to fly.

"It's alright, Mercury, really I'm fine."

That was when they both froze out of horror, realising their mistakes. Mercury had just called Clark by his Earth name and Clark had responded.

Mercury's eyes narrowed at him and she was trying to decide whether to take a step back to think and distance herself or go right up to him and choking him.

"You have a lot to explain."

* * *

**Oh crap! He's gonna be in deep crap. and no im not gonna make them have a huge punch up so dont ask, that big fight is saved for later. Im sorry for the typos, remember im writing on a laptop that has no autocorrect so bear with me. **

**Love you guys so much, i get to boast about my supportful followers! Id be like to my friends "so all my reviewers and followers were like, so totally awesome!" **

**lol, but the review that really made me excited was, **

**"Bring on the origins." - IKhandoZatman**

**I loved it so much because it made me pumped about writing them. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I come bearing another chapter. **

**I just have to say something quickly**

**Please stop nagging me to make them fight straight away! I understand how much you guys want to see it but its actually a complicated process. No matter how angry clark gets he wouldnt hit mercury unless he absolutely had to. So ive made the perfect way to have them fight and fully smash eachother but it will be in later chapters.**

**Thankyou guys so much for your support!**

* * *

Clark took in a deep breath and hoisted himself to his feet. Only now was he beginning to regret his actions on keeping his identity a secret, she had deserved to know. Mercury stared at him with her arms crossed over her chest, who was he really? Was it a coincidence that his real name was Clark or was it something else.

Mercury, at first, hadn't even realised that she had called him 'Clark' out of instinct. Then it had hit her. Now she was waiting for an explanation, she knew that he would probably try to start spinning more lies but instead he stared at her calmly dead in the eye.

It unnerved Mercury at how collected he was at that moment when inside she was fuming. Mercury hated lies, she hated being lied to! How was she going to be able to work with this guy to try and save the world if he was just going to lie to her?

"Mercury?" Clark asked, studying her as she snapped herself out of her trance. She was deep in thought and although he had hated pulling her out of what she was thinking this was slightly more important.

Mercury glared at him again and he sighed, taking a step closer towards her. Mercury frowned even deeper and floated back, causing Clark to halt in his movement. He swallowed slowly and tilted his head, wetting his lips as he thought of what he should say.

Mercury's narrowed gaze watched all of his movement, her body tense and ready to take flight if needed. His blue eyes locked onto hers and she gulped.

Mercury was in serious suspense at that moment and Clark's stunned silence wasn't helping anything. She needed him to say something, to feel something, because the look he was giving her was blank.

Finally, after what seemed like a year of silence, Clark spoke up. "I want to explain everything to you but you need to listen."

His words came out shaky and even he sounded unsure of himself. Well that's encouraging, Mercury thought. She stared at him for a few moments, searching his eyes for any sign of hostility. There was none but Mercury was still apprehensive towards him.

"Fine."

Clark let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding in. With a deep sigh he blinked and opened his mouth to explain. His heart was racing and his stomach was churning. How would she react to this information? After so many years of hiding it from her, lying to her, how would she confront the shocking information? It was clear she was in full control of her powers now, so what if she used them against him? He could use his, but that's not right. Clark vowed to never try and hurt her.

"If you lie to me, I swear I w-" Mercury began, shaking her head. She wanted to show him how much she could really hurt him, how easy it would be to injure him. But Mercury didn't know of his powers yet so she couldn't judge on how easy it would be to beat him in a fight.

"I won't lie to you. I'm sick of lies just as much as you are. I'll tell the truth," Clark inserted quickly before she could finish her threat. One that she could carry out easily, no doubt. Mercury stayed silent, waiting for him to continue with his explanation.

Unfortunately, Clark could only think of one thing to say above all the other thoughts that were running through his head. Although this sentence may just explain the whole thing. "I kept my promise."

Mercury froze, her whole body rigid, her eyes bore into Clark's and she sucked in a deep breath.

_"Mouse, I promise you we will see eachother again."_

_Mercury shed a tear and nodded. Clark whipped the tear away with his thumb and smiled at her._

_"I promise you."_

"It's me, I'm Clark. Clark Kent, Mercury."

Mercury was pulled back to the present and she stared at Clark with hopeful eyes. Her hands began to shake as her eyes frantically scanned over him repeatedly. This was Clark Kent, her childhood best friend. Her first kiss, her first love.

Clark nodded and he smiled at her flashing the same expression that he held so long ago, when they were both just children. Mercury nodded, attempting to hold back the tidal wave of emotions rushing through her whole body.

Love was the most prominent of them all. But had he changed, did he still hold the qualities of the boy she fell in love with. Was he so different that she couldn't bear to love him that way anymore? Did he hold any feelings for her anymore? Was he taken, married, a part of a new family.

Clark strode towards her confidently, knowing she was still in a state of shock. Mercury flinched as he stopped only inches away from her own body. His head was level with her knees and she swallowed.

"Come down, Mercury," Clark tried to coax her down. She hadn't set foot on the floor ever since she had first put herself into the air the day before. Mercury's eyelids fluttered as she tried to snap herself out of her shock.

"I-" Her voice was croaky and rough, as if there were too many thoughts running through her mind. She cleared her throat as she looked down at him. "I can't."

Clark tilted his head in confusion, trying to understand what she had said. He sent her a look, asking for her to elaborate.

"I don't know how to," Mercury whispered. Clark thought, wondering on how to get her to the ground.

"I want you to think of lowering yourself to the floor gently," Clark said. Mercury swallowed thickly, looking at the ground, then at Clark again. Clark, Clark Kent. Her Clark Kent. Mercury nodded, closing her eyes and picturing herself slowly moving to the floor.

To her surprise, she could feel herself slowly moving towards the icy ground. That was until Clark placed his hands on her hips lightly. Mercury flinched out of habit and lost her balance, hitting the ground a little to fast. She swayed slightly but Clark held her up firmly.

Mercury looked up at him shyly, her heart beating so loud it was pounding in her ears. They stared at eachother for a brief moment before Clark pulled her into his embrace.

Mercury finally responded after a moment of being totally numb. She gripped him as tight as she could without using her super-strength and Clark held her with the same intensity. Mercury breathed him in, feeling his large, muscular figure enclose her body easily.

She felt safe again, invulnerable, untouchable. This feeling of security was already overwhelming her, it didn't help her emotions when a feeling of power slammed into her.

They were equals, a perfect pair, in harmony. Mercury smiled and pulled away with the goofiest grin planted on her face, Clark couldn't help, after seeing this, but do the same.

Mercury sighed happily and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's so good to see you again, Clark."

"Same here, Mercury."

"Why didn't you tell me about this when we were younger?" Mercury frowned, "I told you everything about me and my powers."

Clark winced, internally praying that she would understand. "I couldn't, I didn't know enough about myself, I barely knew anything about my abilities beside the fact that I'm not from this Earth. I didn't want to scare you away."

Mercury kept her frown but nodded, she understood how afraid he would have been. He was an alien for goodness sake, who wouldn't be a little unnerved by that fact? But still, he could have told her, it's not like she didn't have any strange powers herself. Deciding to change the subject before she got all owrked up about it, Mercury then asked the next question.

"I looked for you. I tried to find you, but it seems you were able to cover your tracks quite well. Did you ever look for me?" Mercury asked, gnawing on her bottom lip lightly. Clark sighed and shook his head.

"I wanted to, believe me. But I wanted to be able to tell you my secret the next time I saw you. If I was still no closer to finding out who I really was and my origin, what would the point in me leaving you in the first place had meant. I wanted to achieve something so I could show you, tell you," Clark said, his voice soft. Clark was a confident fellow but he didn't feel quite satisfied with his own answer.

"You still could have come to me," Mercury mumbled, rubbing her sleeved arm. Clark stayed silent unsure of what to say next. Again, Mercury took in the liberty of changing the question.

"So, these special 'abilities' of yours, what exactly are they?" Mercury asked.

Clark grinned, "I guess we can figure that out together, the rest you'll discover eventually. My father said I'm still manifesting new powers, so I guess that means I have more to come."

Mercury allowed herself to smile genuinely as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Are we ready to try this whole flying thing again?"

The mood soon became serious as Mercury nodded. "You need to focus, put your energy into it. Allow your body to release all of it's energy," she advised him. Clark gave her a quick smile to show he understood and Mercury levitated into the air moving back a little.

Clark crouched down to the floor, allowing the suns rays to seep through his skin. He placed his fists onto the floor and closed his eyes. "If I'm able to do it, we can race," Clark said his eyes shut.

Mercury smirked a little, feeling bolder by the minute. "Okay where will we race to?"

Clark looked up at her, his eyes glinting with emotion as he said two words that made Mercury's heart leap. "Our home."

Clark then shut his eyes again, allowing the energy to run through his veins. He felt the power, simmering beneath his skin, waiting to be released in blazing glory. He let all of his feelings loose inside of him and felt the ground begin to shake.

Mercury watched, eyes wide as the energy eminating off of him was pushing away everything around him. Small rocks and icicles flew outwards as he let all of the power rushing inside of him release itself. The earth began to shake violently and he pushed off with such force that a loud crack was heard.

Mercury looked down at the ice with a bewildered expression, noticing that cracks ran through the white. Mercury glanced up to see Clark rocketing towards the sky. She quickly set after him trailing not far behind him, the freedom she felt was unimaginable, making her feel untouchable. Her body tingled as she felt she were flying so fast that nothing could ever catch her.

Clark changed direction and Mercury was able to move to fly beside him, both moving with such amazing speed, the ground seemed as if it were a jumbled blur. Clark grinned maniacally and Mercury suspected she didn't look much different. Too Mercury's amazement, they were suddenly flying over Africa, then Mercury realised how fast they were really going.

I'm not even going as fast as I can possibly go, Mercury thought bewildered. Mercury knew she could go faster than this, but she didn't want to race until Clark gave the word.

They wove through super tall trees when they flew low enough and high mountains when they rocketed skyward. Clark even went as far as to dipping down close enough to the ground to scare animals!

Clark turned and headed back towards the iceland, moving close to the water as Mercury flew above him. He gave an extra push, hearing a loud boom as he moved even faster. He had expected to lose Mercury by this point but it seemed as though she was able to keep up quite easily.

Clark smirked, she wouldn't be able to follow him into space, she had proved earlier that she was affected when they went too high. Pulling himself upwards, he allowed himself to rocket towards the stars, although he slowed down and looked below him, catching Mercury's gaze.

She gave him a sly smile as she began to delierately lose speed. He gave her an obvious nod, signalling for the race to begin. Mercury grinned and watched as he pushed himself higher in to the sky.

Mercury turned and pushed herself forward allowing herself to go as fast as she possibly could, at this speed it was extremely difficult to maneouvre around obstacles such as rock formations, mountains and trees so she kept herself high in the sky.

In less than thirty seconds, the land beneath her began to get greener and greener, sometimes dissappearing and becoming a watery mass again. Mercury again forced herself to move faster, convincing herself that Clark was moving at the same speed. She felt her body pushing itself to the limit automatically.

Soon enough she realised that she had recognised the farmlands beneath her.

{[(### ###)]}

Mercury had showered, changed and already talked to Martha. It wasn't as if she had completely abandoned Martha, she visited her every few months and stayed for a week or two.

It had been exactly four years, since Mercury had visited her parents graves but Mercury wasn't sure if she wanted to. She moved with slow, deliberate steps towards the graveyard. She quickly appreciated that the cemetary didn't look like one of those cliche scary movie gravyard.

Weaving through the gravestones, Mercury sent her condolences for each family of the deceased people's graves she had happened to pass. That was until she recognised the secluded row or gravestones.

And the person standing in front of them.

Mercury was immediately able to recognise their orange hair and confident stance. Mercury clenched her jaw, how did Lois find her way here?

"I fiigured if I turned over enough stones you'd eventually find me," Lois stated, slowly turning around to face Mercury. Mercury narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms defensivelly. Lois' expression then turned serious as she matched Mercury's suspicious gaze.

She strode towards Mercury just a little shorter than Mercury's muscular frame. Mercury glared at her, irritated with the fact that Lois stood so confident that she had the right to be snooping around in Mercury's past.

"What happened on that ship? Where did you take it? What have you done to it? Where's Clark? Let me-" Lois began, questions trailing out of her mouth so fast that Mercury was beginning to feel a little dizzy.,

"Enough. What made you think you had the right to be snooping around in my past?" Mercury asked, her voice firm and menacing. She was too angry to be shy at that point. Lois was taken aback, surprised by the sudden difference in Mercury's personality. She realised that she couldn't have Mercury wrapped around her little finger anymore. But she sure as hell would keep trying.

"You took government property," Lois said, determination laced in her tone. The area surrounding them suddenly becoming dark. The sun wasn't prominent anymore, the sky around them becoming darker and darker until it was as if it were night. Lois raised an eyebrow, looking around her with flabbergasted expression. She turned to look at Mercury, becoming startled when she realised that she couldn't see her anymore.

In fact, Lois couldn't see anything. Anything... but two glowing silver eyes in front of her. Lois gasped, stumbling back a little. Her heart skipped a beat when the silver eyes narrowed dangerously. They seemed as if they were metallic liquid trapped in two spheres with an iris placed in each of them.

That was when Lois realized they were Mercury's eyes. Mercury's metallic silver orbs were glowing. Glowing!

Lois, however didn't have time to register that before someone spoke out and it wasn't either of the girls.

Mercury's eyes widened and she spun around. She could see him clearly, even in the dark. It seemed she had better eyesight than she thought. Clark's jaw was set although his eyes were soft and comforting. Mercury suddenly felt dissappointed in herself. How could she have let herself lose control so quickly? She had just revealed herself to Lois and poissibly revealed Clark as well. She also just gave Clark the impression that she hadn't learnt how to control her powers.

Clark, on the otherhand was surprised. He knew Mercury always had a short temper that she had tried to hide for what seems her whole life. But Mercury was also shy and quiet at the same time. Or at least she sometimes was. She seemed to be gaining confidence although Clark saw the fear lying beneath the surface. She wanted to withdraw from the human world. Clark had those feelings too so he could understand where she was coming from.

For a short while he had forgotten about her other powers. For a brief moment he had forgotten how dangerous they could both be to the world. But what Mercury had done, could that have been a sign? A warning to him saying that she would be the first to turn evil? He shuddered internally at the thought of having to fight her. Then he felt disgusted with himself for the lack of faith he had. She was one of the strongest people he knew.

He pulled Mercury into a hug, attempting to wash away his thoughts of doubt. Mercury stiffened under his hold, unsure of what his motive was. He felt the telltale movement of her flinching. Clark almost rolled his eyes, at least that hadn't changed.

Then she warmed up to his embrace and returned the affection, gripping him tightly. Soon the light began to seep in through the darkness as she felt her insides go gooey.

"So, your shadow and light manipulation powers seem to be triggered by your emotions," Clark mumbled into her soft, dark hair. Mercury grinned and snuggled against his chest further, causing him to smile.

"It seems so," Mercury replied, blushing. Soon, the daylight was back again and it was as if nothing had happened. Besides the fact that Lois was standing there before them, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"How did I not notice that you had these abilities before?" Lois exclaimed. Mercury's jaw tightened and as if feeling her sudden aggression towards Lois, Clark spoke first.

"We have been concealing ourselves from the public," Clark stated. That sent Lois off her rocker.

"What are you? Where have you come from? Why are you here? Let me tell your stories," Lois said, the words flying out of her mouth excitedly. Mercury sucked in a breath and looked at Clark. Mercury was in no mood to answer. Clark could do that for her.

In a way Clark quite admired Lois' determination, her confidence. She wasn't very complicated at all. But at the same time, her questions frustrated him. Clark was a very patient man but when it came to personal questions, well, they hit quite close to home. They struck a nerve and Clark became sort of tongue twisted and that left him vulnerable to who he really was. Clark was a person who was grieving but in denial of doing so. He knew he could have save his father, he knew he could have helped Mercury, he knew he could have helped and not abandon his mother. But he did.

At one point he may have made the right decision by leaving but then again, it always came back and made him regret it when times were getting tough.

He snapped out of his thoughts and just stared at Lois from underneath his baseball cap. He had changed like Mercury did at the farm.

"What if we don't want our stories to be told?" Clark said slowly, choosing his words with deliberate caution. He glanced down at Mercury for approvement and she gave a small nod, her eyes becoming a little red. She was tired.

Clark knew she was becoming more confident or at least pretending she was, but he was certain that she was still to shy to mention anything for her sake.

Lois' smile faultered visibly, though she tried to compose herself once more. "It's going to come out eventually, somebody's going to get a photograph or figure out where you live."

"Well then we'll just disappear again," Mercury replied. Lois took in a breath, surprised by Mercury's addition to the conversation.

"The only way you could disappear for good is to stop helping people altogether and I sense that's not an option for you both. The truth will come out, they will ALL find out," Lois stated. Mercury exhaled sharply and looked Lois dead in the eyes, Mercury's own glinting with menace.

"Was that a threat?"

* * *

**Damn the tension between Mercury and Lois is fun to write! Hey if you guys got any ideas I would love to hear them! **

**CHALLENGE OF THE UPDATE: Whats your favourite scene in the chapter? **

**Sorry for any typos im typing on my laptop which has no autocorrect. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Hey Hey! Guess who's alive! ME! and this story! Haha I've just been really sick lately so I apologise for not updating sooner! I know it's annoying when people start doing this but, this chapter I would really like to have at least ten reviews. I know it's a bit of a stretch but I know you can do it. **

**Im sorry if this chapter is really bad. But now I'm getting to where the story starts to get really juicy. **

* * *

Clark winced, shifting uncomfortably as Mercury broke away from his embrace, crossing her arms over her chest. Lois frowned and didn't move an inch although Clark could see the underlying fear in her eyes.

"It wasn't meant to sound like a threat," Lois replied candidly. Mercury nodded and took a breath of relief. She hadn't wanted to fight with Lois in front of Clark and possibly disappoint him further. Although, that didn't mean that Lois didn't aggravate Mercury greatly.

Clark cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had somehow seeped into the conversation... or arguement. Mercury clenched her jaw and turned away, looking down at her feet again. This seemed to boost Lois' confidence when she saw that Mercury had lost her burst of anger. Mercury had run out of juice and was now the small and shy girl, the one that always avoided everyone when she wasn't singing.

"Listen, Lois," Clark began, taking in a deep breath. He was going to tell her the story of his father. Jonathan hadn't died for no reason, Clark could have saved him. But to do that, he would have exposed himself to Smallville. Jonathan knew that the world wasn't ready for someone like Clark and he gave his life to uphold that belief... and protect his son.

In time, Clark would be able to reveal himself when the world needed him the most, same with Mercury. But until then, him and Mercury would save the world, silently- secretly.

Clark took a swallowed thickly as he continued to tell Lois about how his father's life was taken. Mercury's eyes widened when she felt Clark's fingers entwining themselves around hers. He held her hand in a tight grip but it wasn't hard enough to hurt her, just enough to show her that he was in pain.

Mercury took in a deep breath, trying to comfort him in anyway possible without breaking down herself. She settled for stroking her thumb over his warm skin. As Clark carried on talking to Lois, Mercury began to notice more smaller details that she would usually ignore although at that moment she was trying to get her mind off the topic of death.

Lois' face often turned blank as if she were trying to stop her expression from becoming horrified. She set her mouth into a grim line, attempting to not show regret for her previous words. More like threat, Mercury thought. Clark sometimes squeezed Mercury's hand and she returned the gesture softly, showing her support.

Clark's tone remained monotone most of the time although at moments his voice would let slip of emotion. Clark seemed to grow frustrated with his lack of control at those brief moments although he composed himself and continued.

By the end, Clark tilted his head to the side slightly, hoping that his message had gotten through to Lois clearly. Lois had been silent the whole way through, unsure if there really ws anything for her to say at the time. Now she was just staring at Clark, waiting for him to say something else.

"I let my father die, because I trusted him. Because he was convinced that I had to wait. That the world was not ready. What do you think?" Clark asked.

{[(### ###)]}

Mercury lay on the grass in the front yard, letting herself relax. It had been a long time since she had done that. She watched as the clouds moved slowly in the clear sky to form shapes and pictures of random things. She once thought she had spotted an 'S' although it became distorted quite quickly.

Mercury took in a deep breath of air, allowing the fresh and unpolluted air seep into her lungs, immediately feeling refreshed and once more lively. Martha had been so happy to see Mercury and Clark together, her eyes had sparkled with delight.

Now after everything had been sorted and Martha had set to making some dinner while Clark unpacked, Mercury took this time to wind down and get lost in her thoughts.

Clark had finished packing at least twenty minutes ago although he had just sat outside on the front porch, doing the same as Mercury. Although he hadn't been watching the sky. He had been watching Mercury. The way her silky black hair framed around her face. The way her silver eyes sparkled in the sun. Those weren't ordinary eyes, Clark thought to himself. They were unnaturally enchanting, mesmerizing. Strangely coloured and encapturing.

Clark suspected that she hadn't noticed him so he slowly liften himself into the air, to prevent him from making any noise as he drew closer to her. The light was beginning to dim and the sun had begun to set. Mercury lay down, oblivious to Clark sneaking up behind her.

Then he gripped her shoulders with a loud growl, "RAH!"

Mercury leaped forward, stumbling over her feet and falling to the ground. She held her arms over her head, using her telekinisis to push anything closely surrounding her backwards.

Clark grunted as he was pushed back through the air, spinning and twisting off-balanced until he allowed himself to drop to the floor. He landed on his bottom and looked at Mercury who still had her arms over her head, robbing her of her own vision.

Clark raised an eyebrow and stood to his feet, walking towards her slowly. Just as he had begun to get close, his body slammed into an invisible shield. He tried to move closer, although it was as if he were walking into a glass wall over and over again.

Clark quickly became concerned as he slammed his fists into the shield over and over again. "Mercury!"

Mercury's hands slowly fell from around her head and to her sides. She tilted her head a little, staring straight ahead in nothingness. Clark watched her, now frantically crashing against the shield, although it was as if it wasn't even affected.

The look Mercury had on her face made Clark greatly unnerved, it was if she were a zombie. Though that wasn't the most concerning part, her eyes were a blinding yellow. Clark winced a little as the shine eminating from her orbs glared straight through his own.

"Mercury! Mercury, what are you doing? Mercury!" Clark yelled. The glow in her eyes had begun to die down and it seemed as if Mercury was in control of her own body again.

Clark sensed the invisible shield beginning to weaken and he used that to his advantage. With one almight slam into the shield, he felt it shatter. Clark fell through and quickly caught himself to prevent falling face first.

Mercury's eyes widened in pain as she gripped her head. Agony flooded through her body in relentless waves, making her face turn red. Violent screams ripped from her throat as she felt her blood was on fire. It was as if she were burning, while being stabbed repeatedly.

Tears gushed down her face, creating a puddle on the grass as she rolled around in pain. Clark quickly rushed towards her, gripping her arm.

Mercury screamed even louder, feeling though as if he had scorched her skin. Sent into a frenied fit of agony, Mercury twisted and struggled. Clark refused to let go. holding her tightly, trying to make the pain go away. But it didn't seem to ease up and Clark considered releasing her. Eventually, her screams began to die out and instead was breathing heavily, clutching onto Clark's arm weakly.

"What happened?" Clark questioned, bewildered. Mercury couldn't find the strength to reply, so she waited a moment.

"B-brok-oken sh-ield," Mercury gasped out, coughing after her couple of words. Clark frowned. Broken shield? What broken shield?

{[(### ###)]}

The amount of events that could take place in just a week could be quite overwhelming. Some could catagorise it as stressful, labelling it as bad luck. Or some people could be optimistic enough to recieve it as a blessing.

Mercury was hovering in between the two of those catagories. Of course it was good that Clark had returned after all, even though it wasn't necessarily for her. It was also good that she discovered mysteries about him and also about her and their past. Mercury found her purpose, the reason for her powers and even a suit to go along with it.

Unfortunately, there was also a negative side to the situation. Clark had been hiding this secret of his seince they were kids. That meant he hadn't trusted her enough to know about his abilities... and the fact that he was an alien. Now, Mercury wasn't exactly sure on how she would have taken in but she knew that she would have kept it a secret.

Clark should have told Mercury as soon as she told him about her powers. But he didn't.

"That just shows how much he trusts me," Mercury sighed, she dusted her hands. She had just finished unpacking the vital things for her stay.

She moved downstairs silently, noticing Clark watching the football on the television. Mercury's eye twitched, refraining from doing a double front flip onto the couch and gluing her eyes to the screen like she used to. Those were when she was younger and able to get away with doing those things. She spotted Clark, gazing at the screen with concentration. His eyebrows were furrowed and his head tilted slightly upwards.

Clark reached blindly into the fridge, his eyes never leaving the screen. His fingers wrapped around a beer bottle and Mercury raised an eyebrow. She never pegged hiim as one who drank beer.

Just shows how much things change, she thought. Mercury looked towards the front door, spotting Martha outside. Mercury finished the journey down the stairs and Clark glanced at her quickly, before looking back to the screen. He paused before looking at her again, it seemed like it was completely normal for a moment.

For a brief second, he had seen the early teenage Mercury, with slightly buck teeth. Clark would never admit it but he thought they were cute. A small smile crept onto his face and she grinned back at him, surprising him for a moment.

"You had the same reaction? For a second there it felt as if we were little kids again," Mercury laughed. Clark nodded, now completely ignoring the screen as he smiled at the woman before him.

"Clark!" Martha called, from outside. Clark glanced over his shoulder before back at Mercury again. It seemed pretty urgent from his mother's tone of voice. Both Mercury and Clark shared a look before moving out the door.

Martha was staring skyward, causing Mercury to frown. What was Martha doing? Clark then joined his mother, staring at the sky too. Raising an eyebrow, Mercury turned her gaze heavenward.

What she saw made her jaw drop. A large glowing object was rocketing upwards from outside of the Earth's atmosphere. Mercury's breathing increased as she watched the object, entranced. For some reason there was no way she could have been able to take her eyes off of it.

There was something about that ship moving around the Earth that pulled her in. It had just seemed so familiar. The light behind Mercury turned off, as well as all the street lights that they could see.

Unfortunately, when you have electrical and shadow manipulating powers it makes you a likely suspect. Martha and Clark turned and shot a look towards Mercury. She threw her hands up into the air as universal sign of surrender.

"I swear that wasn't me."

No one had the chance to reply though before the television began to make stange noises. Lights flashed onto the screen for brief seconds and sounds like creacking metal exchoed through the house.

Mercury stumbled back, breathing heavily as the television continued to have a spasm. Clark placed a warm hand on Mercury's arm, causing her to jump. He opened the door slowly, cautiously moving into the house with deliberate steps.

The sound of laboured breathing began to eminate from the speakers and the T.V's screen turned to static. The three of them trailed into the house, Clark first. Their eyes stayed on the screen, never leaving it from their line of sight.

The owner of the heavy breathing seemed to attempt to speak. "You- yo-yo-u are. You a-re n-. Are n-o-."

"What?" Mercury whispered, unable to comprehend what the voice was saying. That was until she was given the opportunity to read it instead.

To answer all of their confusions and frustration at being unable to hear the words right, letters shone on the static to aid.

"**YOU ARE NOT ALONE**."

For a brief moment, the worlds occupants all froze simualtaneously.

An unclear figure covered by uncoloured pixels, appeared on the screen, causing Mercury to startle a little.

"My name is General Zod," The man began. Mercury frowned immediately, where was that name familiar from? Where had she heard it? WHo had told her? "I come from a world far yours and I have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you. For some time your world has sheltered one of my citizens and one of your own that has the power to conquer.

I request that you return this individual to my custody along with the earthling that holds equal power. For reasons unknown, they have chosen to keep their existance a secret from you. They will have made efforts to blend in. They will look like you, but he is not one of you and the girl is different. To those of you who may know of their current location: the fate of this planet rests in your hands. To Kal-El and the Prophecy I say this: surrender within 24 hours or watch this world suffer the consequences."

The screen turned blank as the man cut the feed. Almost immediately the light behind Martha abruptly came back to life, lighting the room with its shine. Martha dropped the bowl on the floor, letting the fruits roll freely. Martha flung herself into Clark's arms, who embraced her tightly.

Mercury quickly bent down, frantically returning the fruits to the bowl. The thoughts had surprisingly left her mind and she felt brain-dead. Unsure of what emotion to feel, Mercury's body instinctively became numb.

As she placed the bowl back onto the counter, Mercury was spun around and wrapped in a warm hug. Fireworks set off in her stomach and she recieved her feeling again. Mercury felt herself relax in Clark's arms and she gripped him tightly.

What was going to happen?

{[(### ###)]}

Clark moved into the church, Mercury pulling to a halt outside the doors. She figured, since this was Clark's idea, he would want some privacy and advice for him alone. Mercury kept her eyes ont he road, scanning for any millitary or Lois Lane that would want to approach them. Even though the government doesn't know it's Clark and Mercury, Lois could have been forced to tell them.

As Mercury waited for Clark to exit she thought back to what General Zod had said. He had called her 'Prophecy.'

Clark finally exited, deep in thought. Mercury stayed silent, knowing that he needed to think some things over. Hopefully the person in that church had helped him out. Because they were going to need a lot of mental support for what they were going to do next.

* * *

**I needed to ge this boring chapter out of the way so that we can start getting to the juiciness.**

**What do you think of her superhero name being 'Prophecy' ? **

**ANy other ideas? **

**Vote, what superhero name do you want for Mercury**

**Prophecy Vitality Enmity Vivacity**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! The reviews all said you wanteed Vitality but I got eight PM's saying Prophecy. Personally, I'm leaning toards Prophecy considering I'm thinking of using Vitality as someone elses superhero name. **

* * *

Mercury gulped, though she kept her face neutral. She knew the plan. How could she forget? She had been running it through her head ever since both her and Clark had come up with it. Why had she even thought this was a good idea. Guns and tanks were being aimed at both Kal and herself, (Mercury decided to call CLark 'Kal' while he was in the suit.)

Mercury tilted her head up a little higher, letting foreign confidence seep into her veins. Kal may have been bullet-proof but Mercury wasn't. The soldiers didn't know that though.

Mercury and Kal were hovering above the military base, looking down at the people scrambling to take precautions. Their capes fluttered in the wind.

The General walked out onto the scene confidently, immediately making Mercury squirm inwardly. "Alright, you've got our attention. What is it you both want?" The dark skinned man stated, peering up at them both.

"We would like to speak to Lois Lane," Mercury said, surprised by how strong and powerful her voice sounded. This gave her an extra boost of confidence.

"What make you think that she's here?" The General asked, tilting his head slightly. Mercury looked to Clark, unsure of how to answer.

"Don't play games with me, General, We'll surrender," Clark explained. Mercury's eyes widened. That was not in the plan! That was not supposed to happen! Mercury then struggled to keep the emotionless look on her face from that point considering she was quite unnerved.

It seemed that Kal had wanted to back up his words, "but only if you guarantee Lois' freedom."

There was a silence as the General contemplated the offer. Mercury could hear the uncomfortable shifting of the soldiers as they listened to their radios for any orders of attack.

Mercury prayed silently that Kal would back off and leave so that she wouldn't get taken in along with him. Unfortunately, it seemed that fate wasn't exactly on her side considering she ended up in handcuffs being forced along a hallway beside Kal.

Mercury glared at him furiously and he gave a sheepish shrug. Mercury growled and turned away from his face, unable to cope with looking at him. Mercury wanted to seriously maim that man sometimes.

That was until she was being split away from him and led into a different room. That was when her attitude towards Kal changed drastically and she wanted nothing more than to be with him. What? If he was bullet-proof why not use it as an advantage, like maybe using him as a shield? Oh yeah, watching Kal get shot repeatedly would feel really good. Even though he wasn't actually going to get hurt by any of the bullets at all.

Mercury moved into the other room without even glancing at Kal, showing him how mad she was at him. How dare he suddenly just change the plan and put both of them in danger and at risk?

Her angry thoughts were broken off as a loud squealing noise made by a microphone vibrated around the room. Her hands were resting handcuffed on the table and she she sat with her back straight, staring forward. She couldn't show any signs of weakness.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Emi-" The man began from the other side of the glass. It was a two way mirror, meaning she couldn't see who was talking. But she recognised their voice right away.

"Doctor Emile Hamilton. I know," Mercury replied, turning her head towards the glass. Her arms began to itch and her wrists ached to snap the cuffs. She knew she could do it easily, though it wouldn't end well.

The doctor on the other side of the mirror stayed in a stunned silence for a moment before continuing, "We're going to ask some questions if that's okay? Is that okay?"

Instead of replying Mercury's eyes narrowed and she stood out of her seat. With a swift flick of her wrists, the handcuffs snapped and clattered to the floor. Mercury strode to the window.

Mercury could hear them murmuring from the other side of the glass, the microphone picking up on their hushed words.

"...Doing the same thing... Kal-El did same..."

Mercury cocked an eyebrow, allowing herself to be as confident as possible. "There is one thing alone that you NEED to know about me. I'm the Earth's equal half to Kal-El. I am just as powerful, capable of beating him if neccessary and visa versa. So don't think that for a second I am weaker."

There was no reply and Mercury smirked.

{[(### ###)]}

It turns out that maybe she should have not been so smug. Mercury was standing outside the airbase, waiting for Zod's ship to take in both Kal and Mercury. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm her frenzied nerves.

Kal had also made this decision. To hand themselves over to Zod. Mercury had no say, but she was going to change that, so God help her. She would kick his ass until he had gotten it through his head. But then wasn't a good time. If they ever survived it then she would fulfill her promise.

Mercury glanced to her right, Lois and Kal were facing eachother. "Thankyou," Kal said, staring at Lois intently. Lois soaked in his words, letting them run down her spine in the form of shivers.

"For what?" Lois asked. Yeah, Mercury thought, she isn't the one that sticking by you in all of this.

"For believing in me," Kal replied. Mercury bit her tongue as not to reply. Was he implying in some way that Mercury never believed in him? Mercury convinced herself otherwise but it was hurting to see all of this happening right in front of her. How could they be so cruel? Mercury knew that Clark probably didn't realise Mercury loved him. Hell, Mercury hadn't even realised until that morning but it didn't stop the pain. Mercury thought he may have even loved her back.

My mistake, Mercury thought.

"It didn't make much difference in the end," Lois said, staring into his eyes sadly.

"It did to me," Kal replied. Mercury shut her eyes, nearly unable to keep the tears at bay. It seemed that whatever Mercury had done for him, he never thanked her. They had come this far and yet he hadn't aplogised nor thanked her for going along with his plans. For all she knew, she was waiting for her death to come and take her away.

A tear slipped from her left eye as Kal reached out and encased Lois' hand gently. There was a silent moment between both Kal and Lois as they just stared intently into eachothers eyes.

A loud sound in the distance that resembled a gunshot startled Mercury. Her posture stiffened and she moved herself into a defensive stance.

"They're coming. You should go," Kal stated, staring into the distance. Lois stayed planted to the spot, causing Mercury to frown. "Go, Lois!" Kal's words were forced and firm, causing Mercury to almost flinch.

Lois nodded and ran back to the base, to the safety of the army. Kal took a step forward and Mercury did the same, glaring at what was to come. She had to harden her heart, if she were to show that she cared about Kal then that could be used as a weakness.

Kal looked to Mercury, realising that she must have watched the whole exchange. Again, guilt began to stir in the dephs of his stomach but he forced it down. He couldn't be thinking about that then. "Are you ready?"

Electricity began to crackle around Mercury's fingers, weaving between the spaces. Her eyes began to glow a bright yellow, not intense as before but enough to make you squint. Kal realised that she was setting up an invisible shield around them.

Mercury clenched her teeth and Kal gulped when the ship landed before them. Dust pushed itself towards Kal and Mercury although it was just blocked by the shield.

Mercury was intimidated by the sheer size of it, let alone the fact that it had come to take them. As it finally landed in a position that satisfied the pilot, a hatch opened.

The army began to shuffle nervously, though they stood their ground.

Two Kryptonians, clad in black armour and strange helmets exited the ship. One armed visibly, the other not. The first one approached Kal first, her helmet shifting and becoming clear. It showed a beautiful woman. with short brown hair and red lips. Her eyes were a clear blue/green and she looked Kal up and down, taking in his appearance.

A smug smirk appeared on her lips and Mercury was unsure whether it was because she found his costume amusing or because she liked what she saw. "Kal-EL. I am top commander, Faora-Ul. And from General Zod I extend you his greetings."

The way the woman spoke was interesting. Everyword she said was particular and distinguishing, as if each word were being sounded out.

Mercury gulped but stood taller and menacing as Faora stood in front of her. "And I presume you are Prophecy? The Earth equivelant to a high powered Kryptonian?"

"Yes."

Faora said nothing, but studied Mercury with a curious stare. Mercury tilted her head a little, keeping the confidence. Faora moved away and led them both towards the ship. Mercury walked forward first, feeling calm and collected.

As they entered the ship, the doors shut and the ship rocketed upwards taking them into space. Mercury gulped, what if they decided to throw her out of the ship and kill her? Would her shields protect her? Mercury was then reminded of the shield that she had wrapped around both Kal and herself. It seemed it had shrunk and slowly, Mercury released it.

Faora moved away from them both and strode up the stairs, dissapearing from their sight. Kal scanned the area quickly before reaching over and opening Mercury's hand, causing her to flinch. He handed her a strange rectangular prism, it was small and made of some sort of metal. It had the same symbol on their chests, engraved into the triangle face.

Mercury hid it in her waistband belt and glanced at Kal with confusion. The look he gave her said, 'trust me.'

What a stupid thing for him to think. Why would she trust him if he didn't want to tell her about all these random plans and improvised moves that he's been making. But Mercury kept quiet nonetheless.

Faora returned with a strange headpiece like her own. "The atmosphere composition on our ship is not compatible with humans... and yourself. You will need to wear this."

Faora latched the helmet around Mercury's neck and it encased her head with some clear casing thing. Mercury breathed in, the air was a little musty smelling but it was oxygen, wasn't it?

{[(### ###)]}

"Kal-El! You have no idea how long we've been searching for you," Zod said as Kal entered the room first. Zod was wearing heavy body armour and he had a neatly trimmed, small beard and salt and pepper hair. His eyes then landed on Mercury.

"Ah, Prophecy! It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Mercury nodded and Kal responded verbally. "You must be Zod?" His voicewas tight and it was obvious he was slightly nervous. It seemed Faora was highly offended by what Kal had just called the alien General.

"**General** Zod. Our commander!" Faora snapped. Zod intervened gently.

"it's alright, Faora. Forgive Kal any lapses in decorum, he is a stranger to our ways. This shoudl be cause for celebration! Not conflict."

Mercury was only vaguely listening to Zod's response because she was too focused on Kal. He had been wincing and pulling strange faces every little moment. Finally his eyes widened and he looked around the room frantically. "I- feel strange," Kal managed to say.

Kal coughed and fell to his spilled from his mouth and both Kal and Mercury stared at it wide-eyed.

"What's happening to him?" Mercury gasped, crouching beside him.

"He's rejecting this ships atmospherics," Zod replied.

"Clark?" Mercury asked, rubbing his shoulder. Kal glanced up at them both painfully.

"You adapted to their atmosphere but you've never adapted to ours," Zod explained. Mercury looked up at Zod angrily, frustration written all through her expression.

"Help him!"

"I can't we're just going to have to let it run it's course, Prophecy," Zod replied.

Kal was now face down on the floor shaking. Grunts were escaping his lips and hhe struggled to breath. He couldn't help but wonder whether he was going to survive.

{[(### ###)]}

Mercury's eyes snapped open and she realised that she had been sedated heavily. She glanced at the straps around her wrists and rolled her eyes. She ripped them off and sat up, feeling something strange. What was this weird feeling?

"Are you feeling anything yet, Prophecy?" Zod asked sitting beside her. Mercury moved away from him, somehow not feeling a shred of shyness.

"What have you done to me?" Mercury snapped. Instead of replying straight away, Zod just smiled and clapped his hands together.

"It has begun to work. You see, we have dosed you with something that we were able to create during our 33 years of searching. We've called it the Sacrematur. It turns your goodness into evil for a short period of time. Unfortunately, it is very weak and if it were to be tested on an average human the effects would only last a day or two. For you it would last for about an hour or so. The drug is beginning to take hold so I suggest you lay back." After Zod's explanation, Mercury lifted him against the wall and began to choke him with her telekenisis.

"Why?" Mercury snarled, she could already feel the cold hand of evil covering her eyes to goodness.

"To fight Kal-El of course."

Mercury swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling light-headed. How dare they do that to her? Why, she oughta rip out their throats one by one and watch their eyes roll back into their heads. She should... not do anything. This was the evil talking to her and she realised she would make it worse if she thought like that.

"Why do you keep calling me: Prophecy? How'd you even know where I am? How'd you even know who I am?" Mercury shot out question after question, unsure whether he would answer. It was unnerving how he knew about her.

Zod stood up and sighed as he began to pace very slowly, "Propheecy is the name you were given on our planet."

Mercury frowned, what the heck? He himself said she was an 'earthling', so why would she be known on their planet? "What?"

"On my planet you were a myth a legend. In fact there were many prophecies of you. It was said that every planet with life would have a saviour. They would stop the Kryptonians with the same weapons that Kryptonians brought against them. They were always equal. Since it appears to only be your planet that we Kryptonians are able to get these abilities, the Earth must have needed to match that. So they created you.

You are the most famous Prophecy on our planet, you've been talked about for many, many years. Passed down from generation to generation."

Mercury gulped, her life had already eben set out before her. That gives destiny a whole new meaning. Though it seemed that Zod was not finished.

"Finally, some Kryptonians were sent out to scout the planets, not touch or interact, simply observe and blend. My great-grandfather happened to be one of those people that was sent to this Earth. He was sent to find you.

After he had been able to locate you, he watched you from a distance, your surroundings were poor and your name is Mercury. From what he could see your powers hadn't developed yet due to the peace in the land. Now, your powers have developed and I plan to use you to my advantage while I can. You will battle Kal and it shall be a fight to the death. What we need from can be extracted while he is dead."

Mercury slammed her fist against the metal table and it collapsed into pieces. "How dare you!"

The electricity was playing through her fingers and she growled at Zod. Running towards him, Mercury gripped his neck and pushed him up against the wall. Surges of electricity jolted into his body and he began to shake. Finally he dropped to the floor unconscious.

Only one thought was running through Mercury's mind.

Kill Kal-El.

* * *

**And there you go. **

**Quite frankly I actually like this chapter and guess what? **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE HUGE FIGHT! **

**So yeah, review your thoughts. What special moves do you think Mercury should pull on Clark?**


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys are probably going, "So you ge us all hypd up for the next chpter and then you wait exactly two weeks to give it to us?" **

**I'm sorry! I had some major writers block with this and all my mind could do was plan ahead for the Justice League fanfiction and wondering whether by the end of all of the fanfics and JL fanfic I should make sequels for all of them again. I really hope this is what you wanted, I'm not sure if I'm okay at writing action scenes but I'm learning with each chapter. **

**Enjoy and please review, it means so much to me. **

* * *

Mercury smirked, moving through the ships hallways. She was planning exactly how to kill Clark, to watch the life drain from his body. What pleasure it would be to see him die at her hand. To know that she was more powerful than him.

Mercury took a right turn. How would she lure him out as well as get off of the ship and back on Earth? Mercury paused her movement, allowing her thoughts to take over for a brief few moments. If she were to get into an escape pod, she could get back to Earth.

But how would she get him close enough to fight? If she were to somehow portray herself to be in distress, surely he would come to save her. Would he?

"I guess I'm just going to have the take the god-damn risk," Mercury mumbled with a shrug of her shoulders. Something made her stop in her tracks though, something that looked strangely familiar. Mercury tilted her head to the side as she stared at the little slot beside her.

She reached into her belt and let her thumb run over the cool metal that Clark had given her. Yuck, that name made bile rise in her throat. Mercury pulled it out gently from where it was safely strapped. After a moment of studying both the slot and the metal thing, Mercury raised an eyebrow. It was a perfect fit.

Well, Clark (yuck) had given it to her for a reason, did he not? Maybe if she slipped into the keyhole, she could either damage it bad enough to get him really angry, or do the right thing and something amazing would happen. _Who cares either way? _Mercury thought with a small laugh.

Nothing mattered anymore besides killing Kal. Who cares if the world was under attack? Who cares about anything? She was about to kill him: the man that made her life a living hell.

But did he really?

A voice echoed in the back of Mercury's head. It seemed to be her own. Mercury dismissed it with a roll of her eyes. What did it matter anyway?

She sighed, and placed the metal into the slot, noticing it hadn't moved in fully. Without a moment of hesitation, Mercury pushed the 'key' in fully, hearing a small click as all the pieces came together. Mercury narrowed her eyes as a small whirring sound echoed all around her.

She stayed silent, slowly scanning her surroundings for any changes. Her gaze slipped into every shadowy corner that came into her line of sight. Yet, there was still no sign of any difference. With a scowl, Mercury sighed. Maybe the key really did do nothing.

Mercury turned on her heel, ready to continue her journey. Then she came face-to-face with Jor-El, Clark's biological father. Mercury's eyes widened and she stumbled back. What was she supposed to do? Had she been caught out? Would he alert Clark of her plans?

"Mercury! I will show you a way to get out. Where is Kal?" Jor spoke, his tone firm yet warm. Mercury opened her mouth then closed it, unsure of whether she should go along or lash out. She knew she should probably act as if she was the old Mercury, for the sake of getting out of that goddamned ship.

"Uh, Jor!" Mercury exclaimed, feigning shyness. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her feet. "I don't know where Clar- I mean, 'Kal' is."

"We need to move quickly. I'm uploading into the ship's mainframe thanks to the command key. I designed this ship so I can modify it's composition to human compatibility. We can stop them, we can send them back to the phantom zone. I can teach you, and in turn you can teach Kal. Will you help me?" Jor said, rather quickly. Mercury nodded and Jor's lips gave a small twitch.

Mercury's helmet began to uncover itself, therefor leaving her vulnerable to the air in the ship. Mercury took in a deep breath, clutching at her chest. It appeared that it was oxygen. Mercury gave a small sigh of relief, afraid for a moment that she had just been exposed to air in which she could not breath.

A loud blaring siren began to emit from the ships speakers, hidden in the corners of the ceiling. "The crew are alert. We need to move quickly," Jor stated, glancing at Mercury meaningfully. Mercury nodded. "Retrieve the command key."

Mercury leant forward, snatching it from where it had been just previously embedded. Jor began to lead them through the hallways, occasionally shutting doors to prevent Mercury from being shot.

As he led them further, Jor suddenly spoke up. "To the right, blast them."

With what? Mercury panicked for a moment, looking to her right and holding her arm out. She quickly let the electricity surge from her fingers and onto the girl waiting for her on the other side.

With a quick grin of satisfaction as the girl thudded to the ground, Mercury continued following after Jor. It seemed that her electricity voltage was greatly enhanced. Higher than any voltage quantity ever recorded.

Jor led her into a small chamber, directing her towards some sort of cocoon thing.

"Secure yourself inside the open pod," Jor said. So that's what it was, Mercury thought with a raised eyebrow. Mercury then realised that she should probably do as he said.

"Goodbye, Mercury, I shall see you when all of this is over. Remember what I told you," Jor said. Mercury nodded, staying silent as she strapped herself into the 'pod'. Jor suddenly froze. "Move your head to the left."

Mercury cocked an eyebrow, before noticing the fist flying right at her. Jor dissapeared and the Kryptonian soldier was right before her. Mercury gripped the soldiers arm and let a jolt of electricity surge through her body. The soldier fell back, before grabbing their gun and firing at Mercury. She held up her hand, using her shield to block the shots. Mercury used her telekinisis to lift the gun out of the soldiers hands and into her own.

She reloaded the strange space gun and shot a smirk at the soldier. "Adios."

BANG!

Mercury dropped the gun, not bothering to watch the attacker die. She would see plenty of that later. Mercury shut the pod and felt herself being rocketed out of the ship. A sliver of fear found it's way into her system as she realised she had just been rocketed into space. If her pod was to someway break, she would be dead almost instantly.

Mercury pushed aside her terror, there was no time for that. Setting into action, Mercury reached up and placed her hand on the ceiling above her. Mercury used a mix of her electricity and her telekinisis to damage the navigational and steering device above her, sending her pod psycho.

Mercury grunted as her transportation began to shake and tumble. Her head hit the walls a few times but she almost immediately healed. There was not enough time for her to feel severe pain before the bruise dissapeared.

Mercury let out a scream when she felt the metal around her beginning to burn and heat up. She was genuinely beginning to get hurt. "Ow! AGH! CLARK!" Mercury shrieked. It was torture to know that she could save herself, yet if her plan was to be executed perfectly, she had to wait for the idiot to save her.

Mercury was rocketing towards the Earth so fast she was beginning to doubt that even Clark could reach her in time. That was until something latched onto the pod. Mercury let her eyes become panicked and crazed as she stared out through the window before her. Clark's blue eyes stared back, concerned and worried.

Mercury resisted the urge to spit at him. How much she despised him was unbelievable, she would do anything to kill this man! He pulled off the pods wall and lifted Mercury out of the steel trap. As soon as his arms gripped her he pulled her close, quickly turning his body. The Pod exploded beneath them and in the moment, Mercury was glad that Clark was invulnerable, that meant safety for herself!

As soon as the chaos surrounding them died down, Mercury pushed herself out of Clark's arms. "Mercury, are you alright?"

Mercury stared at the ground for a moment, quickly planning her words. She let out a soft breath before looking up at the Kryptonian with nonchalance clear on her face. She stood straight and gave Clark a sly smirk. "Why would you care?"

Clark was taken aback. This was so out of character for Mercury that it wasn't comprehendable. She had never been one to lash out at him. But maybe that was the problem, maybe she had snapped. From his point of view, Clark didn't really believe that he had done anything to negatively impact her. Sensibility ruled out his curiosity, making that part of him dormant for the moment.

"Mercury, let's be reasonable and-"

Clark was cut off short as Mercury took a large stride forward, so close that he could literally feel her anger rolling off of her. She ground her teeth together and glared so hard that if she had heat vision, she could have bore holes into his eyes.

"You can call me Prophecy," Mercury spat. Clark narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, although he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say. So you could say that Mercury saved Clark the trouble and kept him quiet. Even though her methods were quite painful for him.

She lunged forward, suddenly blinded by rage. Her fist collided with his jaw, throwing him backwards several yards as he felt the force of her brute strength. Clark's hand immediately moved to where the pain was and stared at her wide eyed. Mercury tilted her head as she moved towards him again, her eyes ablaze with anger.

Clark somehow readied himself for the attempt to injure him, watching as her left fist sliced the air, moving towards his right cheek. Clark steadied his posture and narrowed his eyes as her body came closer.

Mercury's fist was now just about to collide with his cheek and Clark's hand shot out, encasing her own attacking one firmly. Mercury grunted with anger as Clark glared at her.

"What are you doing?" He snapped. Mercury's lip curled venomously and she growled at him.

"What does it look like I'm about to do, idiot? I'm going to kill you!" Mercury shouted, soaking in his dumbstruck expression. She jabbed his stomach with her free hand, allowing surges of enhanced electricity to push it's way into his skin.

Clark yelled, and stumbled back. He released her left fist and used his hands to grip his stomach, feeling nauseous from the shock she had given him. Mercury raised an eyebrow, how pathetic. She ran forward, locking her eyes on his temporarily doubled over figure and quickly planned out her moves.

She would deceive him by making Clark think she was going to shock him again in the same place, then at the last moment, she would grab at his neck.

As Mercury got closer to Clark, he quickly looked at her enraged figure. She wasn't herself, that much was clear. She was insane, Zod had obviously done something to her. Clark needed to find out what.

Mercury grinned as her arms nearly gripped his neck, but at the last moment, Clark ducked. He had avoided her attack before shooting off towards the skies, moving as fast as he possibly could. Clark needed to fix this- her- err... condition.

Mercury glared as he rocketed towards the clouds, he wobbled ever so slightly, maybe thrown off balance by some sort of thought. Either way, he was still a stranger to the air. As was Mercury in a way but she had somehow adapted better, Clark was still concentrating too hard.

Maybe that could be used to her advantage. Mercury shot off after Clark, smiling when she remembered that she was faster than Clark in the air. Of course, some of his powers outdid her own but she could still take him down in more ways than one.

He can also.

There was that voice again. Just like last time, Mercury dismissed it with a shake of her head. She was chasing Clark. She needed no distractions if she was going to catch him with the headstart he had gotten.

Mercury ground her teeth together as Clark was still quite ahead of her. She would need a boost, or a way to slow him down. Mercury pushed unclenched her fist and let her telekinisis chase Clark itself. The invisible bonds wrapped around Clark's upper torso and she slowed down her speed until she was just hovering mid-air.

"Mercury! Stop this! You need help!" Clark exclaimed, clenching his teeth as he was brought closer to her. Unfortunately, Mercury had the opposite reaction to what he had hoped.

She let out a savage yell and pulled him closer to her quickly until he was within arms reach. That's when she drew back her arm and struck Clark in the jaw once more, causing him to recoil backwards harshly. Mercury released him from her telekinetic clutches.

"I'm not Mercury anymore! So, fight me you pathetic wimp!" Mercury shouted. Clark shook his head.

"I refuse to fight you."

"The only way you'll get the real Mercury back is if you do. I'm not Mercury anymore. My objective is to kill you. So to make this more fun, fight me."

Clark froze for a moment, he couldn't hurt Mercury. But this wasn't Mercury, this woman before him was his enemy.

Mercury screamed in frustration, "fight me!"

Her arms shot out as the sky around them began to darken and her eyes glowed a bright gold. Clark set his jaw, she was going to hurt people. He needed to stop her and get Mercury back.

Clark shot forward, his fist colliding with her stomach. Mercury keeled over, caught off guard. Clark used her actions to his advantage and swung his right arm up to perform an uppercut. The force of the impact sent her rocketing skyward and Mercury shook herself out of her shocked state. Her chin stung and she felt as if her neck had almost snapped.

Luckily, that began to heal in a matter of seconds. She rolled her neck and shoulders and set her glare on Clark. That man was going down, she was going to kill him, even if it was the last thing she would do.

Mercury's eyes shone brighter as she pushed her arms outwards, bursts of extremely high voltage electricity sprung from her fingertips and palms, knocking Kal-El to the ground. With a cry of pain, Clark felt the heat gathering behind his eyeballs. Grinding his teeth, his eyes let loose fiery streams of raging anger in laser form.

Mercury was once again surprised by his attack. He could shoot fire, from his eyes?! Mercury let an agonized scream rip from her throat as it burnt a serious hole into her side. Clark was unrelenting though, continuing his actions. Mercury used her shield to block out the fire but she could still feel its persistant heat attempting to penetrate the shield.

She could feel her wound beginning to heal and her energy being once again on high level. Mercury pushed her shields out as hard as she could and Clark's heat vision was pushed back into his eyes with the same force that he had maimed her with. Clark let out a yell as his hands covered his burning eyes.

Mercury took this opportunity to swoop in and land a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, knocking him violently to the side. Clark grunted as he landed on the ground, but he quickly recovered and rolled to his feet. He slowly took his hands off of his eyes and blinked a couple times, giving Mercury an idea. If she was able to control the shadows, what stopped her from controlling light? If she intensified the shining of her eyes, she could temporarily blind him in his already muddled state.

As Clark's eyes recovered, Mercury moved closer and concentrated on making her eyes shine as bright as she possibly could. Mercury herself could only see white for a couple seconds before everything cleared. Clark was on the floor, his palms pushing against his eyes.

His face was contorted with pain and he let out a wounded grunt as Mercury power kicked him in the side. Unfortunately, after that kick, Mercury underestimated his recovery time. Clark kicked her feet from under her, causing her to fall to the ground.

Her breath left her momentarily and in less than a second, Clark had climbed on top of her. Mercury's eyes widened as he raised his fist, his expression distorted with rage. His knuckles made impact with her right cheek and her head snapped to the side. Pain blossomed through her cheek and Mercury let out a groan. But that wasn't the only punch. Clark repeatedly slammed his fist into her face, all the while taking her to the air and flying them forward. Mercury realised that she needed to stop this because her head was spinning so much it wasn't funny.

She raised her arm to cover her face and let a shield shelter her upper body. Clark's bone crunching punches then were converted to collide with the shield, which he had no chance of breaking at that point in time. Mercury positioned her jaw right so that it could heal, as it had been broken on the fourth punch that Clark threw.

Mercury poked her fingers into his side causing his eyes to widen and his actions of violence to stop. With a war cry, Mercury forced all of her strongest electricity to flow from her fingers and into his nerves. Clark shouted out in agony and immediately moved off of her.

Mercury ceased her movements in time to save herself from colliding with a large cement water tower. She knew those wounds that she had gained from his punches were going to take some time to heal. Mercury looked down at Clark and rocketed down towards him, punching him repeatedly as he had done to her.

"Payback. Is. A. Bitch!" Mercury cried in between punches. She then reached up and delivered a power punch to his throat, crushing his windpipe momentarily. Clark fell back and clutched at his throat, trying to take in large gasps of air.

She stood back and admire her work for a moment, gladly watching him squirm in obvious pain. Then the moment was over.

Clark was on his feet, once more shocking Mercury with his speedy recovery. Her eyes widened as she watched him fly towards her and pull back his fist ready to perform a power punch. Mercury gulped but composed herself. She could prevent this.

His fist flew in as fast as if it were lightning striking a metal object. Mercury brought her own hand up capturing his very large hand in her own. It was proving difficult to get a good grip on the solid brick fist she had just captured.

Clark looked at her, eyes large and gawking. Mercury shook her head with a slow chuckle, "wrong move."

She used her telekinisis to pick him up with the her free hand. Clark's eyes widened even larger for a fraction of a second before Mercury shot forward, body slamming her shoulder with every bit of strength she had.

Clark let out a large yell as he rocketed backwards through the sky. Mercury shot after him, waiting until his speed had slowed down. As Clark opened his eyes, Mercury was already in front of him. Something flashed in her eyes that made Clark hesitate in attacking her. Mercury shook her head, as if coming out of a daze then she wrapped him in a large hug. Clark's eyes widened and he looked down at her. There was something wrong with this.

His body frozen, Clark ran over the possible things she could be planning. What was she doing? He was so shocked that he couldn't bring himself to respond to her embrace.

"Clark?" Mercury's shaky voice whispered. His eyes widened as he hear her voice. That was the real Mercury's voice, not the twisted demonic one she had taken during their fight.

Mercury groaned and let go of Clark, clutching her stomach, sweat beading along her forehead. She scrunched her eyes shut and her face contorted with pain. Clark's frowned deepened. What the heck?

Clark became alarmed as she became unstable in the air and dropped in her altitude slightly. Then she was plummeting down to the earth, head first. Clark without another thought darted after her. He grimaced as he pushed himself downwards as fast as he could to get a grip on her sweaty fingers. Once feeling her skin come in contact with his, he closed his hand around hers and swung himself around to grip her waist. He held her close as he realised that he wasn't going to be able to pull himself back into the air in time.

Wrapping his body around hers for as much protection from the concrete beneath them. When his back came into impact with the solid stone path beneath him, he felt nothing. But Mercury seemed to have been affected slightly as she grunted in pain, the wind being knocked out of her.

Clark gently placed her on the ground and knelt down beside her. "Mercury, what's going on?"

Mercury grimaced and took in a breath. "She's trying to get out."  
Clark raised an eyebrow, who was she talking about. She wasn't pregnant, was she? A quick glance at her abdomen proved him incorrect.

"Who?"

"The evil Mercury. Zod drugged me, *pause for breath*, wants me to kill you," Mercury wheezed as she internally battled against the evil side. Clark swallowed, she had been pretty dang close, but the evil one had been toying with him. After this she would be determined to get it over with.

"How long will the effects last for?" Clark asked quickly, watching her face grow red. Mercury narrowed her eyes as she tried to think over the war within.

"An hour or two. Clark you need to knock me unconscious, I think the effects will wear off," Mercury said seriously, before wincing. There wasn't much time left, any second she would turn back into that evil, demonic superhuman.

How was he going to knock her out, she had super healing and it did take a lot of work to get close to her as he had discovered. But she did feel pain, it was obvious when he pummelled her earlier, (as horrible as that sounds.) What was one of her weaknesses?

Clark thought hard as he held Mercury's hand, she was twisting and yelling as the evil one clawed to be free. It was just about successful.

"I've got it!" Clark exclaimed. Remembering when Mercury couldn't go as high as Clark could when flying without her losing oxygen. He needed to force her high up enough to knock her unconscious from lack of oxygen. She would heal but it might put some sense into her. It was worth a shot.

A blow to the right side of his face caused Clark to look down at the angry girl beside him. He returned the punch and she grunted from the pain. Clark took off to the sky, narrowly missing a shock of electricity whizzing by him.

He glanced skyward then set his jaw with determination. He needed to take her out and bring Mercury back. To bring his Mercury back.

* * *

**So what did you think of the fight? It's not completely over yet so there will be a smidge more to come. What did you think of evil Mercury too. Now you have to understand, I personally hate Mary-Sue's. **

**I was reading this batman fanfic and the girl was such a mary sue that i had to stop reading. In what I read, after 7 hours of kickboxing training she suddenly became a better martial artist than batman and after she kicked everyones asses she for some reason got hurt by random bits that made no sense. So I really dont want my story to be like that. **

**Help me out and give reviews. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, long time no upload! I'n so sorry guys for not updating in ages and I'm more than sure that this chapter won't be as satisfying as you want it to be considering that in my opinion it was poorly written! I promise I will never ever do this again!**

* * *

Mercury lunged forward without warning, causing Clark to jump back in just enough time to dodge her strike. Clark glanced at the sky once again, the more he thought about it, the more doubt clouded his mind.

How would he be able to get this powerful but crazy woman to pass out from lack of oxygen? He could grab her and just fly her up... as if that would turn out well for him. Or he could-

Clark didn't get time to finish that thought as Mercury had slammed into him, her knee held high. Clark's fingers flew to his stomach as he let out a grunt. Mercury took advantage of the angle and gripped his head, slamming it into that infamous knee.

Pain coursed through his being as blood ran down his nose. Mercury gave a deranged smile, her eyes wide and feral. It appeared that the real Mercury within was fighting as hard as possible to push the evil one out. Obviously, the evil one was struggling to hold her ground.

Clark shot towards her, landing a painful kick to her chest. Mercury, having no time to block, took the full force of the blow and her body rippled under the impact. Not one of her ribs had not been broken during that attack and her left lung seemed to have collapsed.

Mercury screamed from the agonizing pain that had possessed her body, willing herself to heal so that the pain could leave. Clark used her major injury to his advantage, all the while convincing himself it wasn't the real Mercury so the guilt wouldn't overtake him.

He flew towards her with rocketing speed once again and scooped her into a firm bear hug. Mercury shrieked louder from the contact on her not yet healed ribs.

Her lung had healed but bones took about a minute to heal completely. It appeared that the minute was going slower than she thought it would. Clark was shooting skywards, keeping a tight grip on her, hoping to slow the healing process. Unfortunately, it seemed favour wasn't in his side. Mercury shot electricity rattling through his bones and shaking his skeleton with such power that was fueled by nothing more than pure rage.

Her raw power had taken on another level as she reversed the roles, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing as hard as possible. Clark's body creaked under the pressure and groaned as he heard one of his own ribs to collapse.

"A rib for a rib. But that was only one, I have to break quite a few more of yours for this to be even," Mercury hissed angrily. Clark could only let a strangled groan escape from his lips in response.

"Mercury, I know you're in there. Please, just hold her off for a few more seconds!" Clark cried, his voice weighed with his own pleading. Mercury blinked for a moment and a confused expression washed over her features. Her death grip loosened enough for Kal to shift his arms to wrap around her body once more. He shot as high up into the sky as fast as he could possibly go. He needed to get this done quickly. The evil Mercury could very well kill him if he didn't make haste with his plans. Clark glanced at Mercury, or at least her prison of flesh. Inside of that torn mind of hers, dual personalities were battling violently for control and dominance of the body.

Clark winced as Mercury let out a growl as her eyes widened. She quickly analized the situation and realised how the roles had been once more switched around. Mercury thrashed and screamed, but the true Mercury still held her back from using damaging power.

"I am the new owner of this body and I will control it, you weak, pathetic imbecile! I've possessed your body and claimed as my own," Mercury screamed. 7Clark assumed that evil Mercury, who he had now nicknamed, Possess, was talking to the real Mercury.

Why was everything so damn confusing. Clark raised an eyebrow as he watched the ranting possesser slowly beging to become dizzy.

Possess' words became slurred and unclear, to the point where she was babbling absolute nonsense. Clark refused to allow his hopes to soar high just yet. Until she was unconscious and the real Mercury was back, he wasn't sure that he had won that battle.

Possess' eyes drooped and her strong grip began to loosed as she fell limp in Clark's arms, her head dropping onto his shoulder. Finally, her lids closed and she uttered her final words.

"It is not over."

Then she was gone. Clark stopped, remaining still and listening intently to her heartbeat. It had become uneven and irregular for a few moments but as Clark lowered himself in the air it become more steady by the second.

Clark moved her limp body into a more comfortable position in his arms, holding her bridal style while trying not to think of the heavy physical damage she had inflicted upon him. His chest was aching and in truth he wanted to scream in agony. His arms were heavy from temporary exhaustion and he felt as if he had run a marathon.

But being the fantastic being that Clark was, his body was made to heal supernaturally from any injuries that he might have obtained. The more lower he got to the ground, the more stronger he felt. There was still a dull ache on his chest or a limb and maybe a stiff joint here and there but other than that he was healed.

Clark let out a small breath of relief as he touched the floor gently. For a few seconds he appreciated the feel of solid ground, which might sound strange coming from the guy who can fly.

He slowly lay Mercury's body onto the lush, green grass and smoothed down her silky black hair, moving stray tendrils out of the way to frame her face. How was he going to wake her? He needed her help through this chaotic mess.

Clark leaned down and shook her by the shoulders, but she might as well have been dead because she didn't a slight frown, Clark repeated that action several times before realising that she wasn't going to wake up that way.

Clark slapped her cheek lightly and half expected Possess to reach up and start choking him. Fortunately, Possess did not jolt forward and attempt to kill Clark. Unfortunately, there was no reaction from Mercury whatsoever. That was not good, he needed her help.

"Mercury!" Clark exclaimed with frustration. Mercury then started forward, her eyes flying open, a frightened silver colour. She rolled away from beside Clark and flew to her feet, creating a protective forcefield around her.

Her breathing was laboured as she searched her surroundings with frantic eyes, unsure whether she was in control of her own body anymore. Clark slowly stood to his feet as not to provoke her with any sudden movements. She wasn't stable at that moment and could easily lash out. Mercury's silver gaze landed on him and she relaxed immediately, her force field dropping and Clark flew to her, instantly embracing her warmly. Mercury shuddered in his arms, her body weary from the heavy use of her powers.

"Mercury?" Clark asked warily, still wanting confirmation that she was indeed the real Mercury. The woman merely nodded, still trying to restore her energy. But Clark needed no more proof, she was back.

Unfortunately the chaos was far from over. Clark had used up quite a bit of time fighting against Possess, (Mercury's evil side), and he still was yet to find a plan to defeat Zod.  
"We can't stay here for long."

Mercury nodded, still in a dazed condition. Clark sighed, he wanted to give her more time to recover, he really did. But he couldn't who knows what Zod was doing to the world at that very moment. He glanced down at Mercury who seemed to be getting a grip and straightening her position.

"Okay," Mercury said, as if she were confirming to herself that she was recovered. Which of ocurse she wasn't but that didn't really matter. As long as she had been able to convince herself that she was okay, then as far as she was concerned, she would be okay indeed.

Clark swallowed and stood to his feet pulling Mercury up next to him gently. She leant onto his shoulder for a short moment and then was able to support herself. She rolled her shoulders and neck, working out all of the kinks and stiff joints.

Mercury's gaze landed on Clark and she gave him a slight nod. "Where do we need to go?"

Clark was slightly surprised by her fast recovery. He wanted her to shake herself out of her shock so that she could fight alongside him, of course, but it was still a miracle with how she could pull herself together.

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to do something. Clark realised that he had been deep in thought and looked away from Mercury's stunning complexion, even after a huge battle like that she still managed to look breathtaking with stray hairs and dirt mixed with blood smeared over her cheek bones and neck.

His eyes suddenly became distant and Mercury stayed silent, knowing that he was listening in with his super hearing. Mercury took in a deep breath and her eyes flickered. How could something as disastrous as that have happened?

She nearly killed the man she loved! Mercury paused. Had she really just thought that? In a moment like this she was thinking about who she loved? Mercury rolled her eyes and slapped herself internally.

Clark stiffened and his blue orbs widened as he grabbed Mercury's hand. Her eyes locked onto his and she noticed the panic immediately. She pushed off of the ground with as much strength that she could muster. Flying was a good opportunity to regain her energy.

Clark boosted himself into the lead as Mercury slowed her speed a little. She didn't actually know where they were going. All Mercury knew was that Clark was really worried and that concerned Mercury.

His fear was rolling off his body in heavy waves. The fear he was feeling was not his own, no. He was afraid for someone else. Who? Mercury raised an eyebrow when Clark pushed himself farther ahead.

Then it clicked.

Martha.

In the next moment, Mercury was gone. She sped up, flying as fast as she possibly could, ovrtaking Clark almost immediately. Her anger contorted into boiling rage and fury. How dare they drug her, then attack Martha? They really did order a death wish. And boy, were they gonna get it.

Mercury arrived in time for her to find Faora push Martha's frail body onto the grass. Clark sidled up beside Mercury and growled.

He was pissed.  
So was she.

Someone was gonna get their ass whooped.

* * *

**Here we go! LOL. **

**Hey I have some news. So IVE CREATED AN INSTAGRAM PAGE for this. the username is **

**BiteMe_NotLiiterally**

**Original right? So make sure you follow me and catch up on the latest news. SO far I've only posted one photo since I havent been on it much due to the small amount of followers from the lack of spreading the word. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**10 reviews and I'll update. Not until I get ten. **

**Over and out. **


End file.
